The Bird Who was Empress
by ProjectWeAreOne
Summary: When Kuzco has to be sent to school to be emperor again, the head of royal affairs Ms Featherbon steps in as temporary empress.
1. Chapter 1

**Story 1 Whisker Haven Origins**

 **A Perfect World Begins and Ends**

"S-School?" Kuzco asked in confusion, furrowing his brows.

"Y-yes your highness." The Royal Record Keeper said, looking at the scroll in his hands again. "A-according to law the emperor must get their diploma before they can officially start their rule."

Kuzco leaned further back in his throne and gripped the armrests tightly as he exhaled sharply. "I'm assuming I can't change this law right?"

"I-I'm afraid not your majesty." The Royal Record Keeper replied.

Kuzco huffed. "I don't wanna go to school, I wanna be emperor!"

"W-we've got a f-fine school for you to go to, Royal Preparatory Academy."

"Royal whaty what?" Kuzco asked.

"Preparatory Academy. Not only will it qualify you for a diploma, but it will teach you many skills you'll find useful as emperor, such as…"

Kuzco zoned out during his speech about classes, only catching a few things of interest such as "three fairy headmistresses" and "magic lessons."

 _He sure is babbling a lot about something_ _ **I'm not even gonna do!**_ _I'm the emperor! I shouldn't be forced to go to school! I can handle running this country even if I'm "not educated" enough._

"...At dawn tomorrow we depart for Germany."

That snapped Kuzco out of his daydreaming. "Wait, what?"

"For school, your highness. We need to be off as soon as possible to enroll you in time."

"B-b-but we..we can't go I..I need to uh..pack..yeah! And uh...we...we need someone to watch over the kingdom r-right?"

"I'll have the guards start packing your things at once. As for the kingdom, the head of royal affairs had agreed to take over for you while you're gone."

Kuzco breathed a bit harder. "B-but what about the villagers?"

"They will be informed of your departure."

Kuzco felt a chill. "...Pacha…"

"What was that your highness?'

"I….There's someone I'd rather tell this face to face to rather than have him find out any other way." He slid down the rope from his throne to the ground. "I'm going to the village. I'll be back in a few hours."

"I'll go get your escorts for you."

"No I'll be fine." Kuzco said firmly. _You turn into a llama_ _ **one time**_ _and suddenly they assign you escorts everywhere you go!_

"But I insist you-"

"No!" Kuzco snapped. The Royal Record Keeper, startled, took a step back. Kuzco frowned and softened his tone. "I-I'm sorry, I meant I'll be fine. They've been keeping an eye on me for a month now; if Yzma was going to try anything again she would have by now. Okay?"

"Yes your highness." The Royal Record Keeper said more calmly.

"I'll be back in a while."

Hiding on top of a column above the throne a small lavender cat and a light purple boa constrictor with dark purple splotches watched as the young emperor-to-be, left through the wide doors.

"This ruins everything Kunak!" The cat hissed. "I,Yzma, cannot be empress if he goes to that fancy royal school!"

Kunak let out a sympathetic hiss, wrapping his tail slightly over her back in comfort. She thought for a moment before snapping two of her front toes. "That's it! Come with me Kunak, to the cave!"

….

Kuzco paused in front of Pacha's house and sighed. He knocked on the door and held his breath. A few moments later Pacha opened the door and a smile spread across his face as he pulled the emperor in for a hug. "Hey Kuzco, it's always good to see you!"

Despite his current mood, Kuzco allowed a small smile as he returned the hug. "It's nice to see you too buddy." However when he pulled away the smile faded and turned into a more uneasy look which Pacha quickly noticed.

"Is everything all right?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh uh...Actually n-no it..it's not." Kuzco sniffled, not even bothering to stop his tears. "I-I can't officially be emperor until I-I get a diploma, and tomorrow they're..they're shipping me off to some royal prep school in Germany!"

"Kuzco…" Pacha put his hand on his shoulder in comfort. "I'm sorry…."

"W-why are you s-sorry? It's n-not your fault this s-stupid law exists and you're n-not sending me to that d-dumb prep school!" He latched onto Pacha and cried.

Pacha stroked his back in comfort. Kuzco pulled back and sniffled."I-I'll miss you.."

"I'll miss you too…" Pacha said gently. They were silent for a moment before Pacha spoke up again, "You want to say goodbye to Chicha and the kids?"

"Oh, y-yeah." Kuzco sniffled. Pacha lead him into the house to say his goodbyes. Tomorrow was going to be terrible.

…..

Yzma and Kunak sneaked into a cave near the edge of the village, heading straight to a cat statue. Two levers stuck out of it's mouth in the shape of sharp,almost fang like teeth.

"Pull the lever Kunak!" Yzma proclaimed, mostly because due to her size she couldn't do it herself. Kunak let out a hiss of understanding as he stretched his tail and curled it around a lever. He pulled it down and the two of them were taken on the log ride to the lab.

Yzma hurried over to a pot of pink liquid which had been brewing for several months. She grinned and let out a small evil laugh as she looked at it. "Perfect! With this I can return to my former beauty and set my plan in motion. It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant!"

She took a small sip and yelped, pulling back. "It's still hot."

The two of them sat there awkwardly. "So...How's that bitemark you have?"

Kunak let out idle hisses and flicked his tail idly back and forth, rolling his eyes slightly as he recounted his tale in snake.

"Oh I see." Yzma looked back at the elixir and tested the temperature again. "Perfect!"

She took a long sip from the elixir. Kunak shrunk back in fear as she transformed back into her human self.

"It worked!" Yzma laughed as she started stroking her tail. "Given I had to create it by memory I didn't think-...I have a tail!"

Kunak let out hisses that sounded like laughter.

"Quiet you!" Yzma snapped, trying to hide her tail. "This is only a minor inconvenience. As long as it's out of sight, I'll be fine."

Kunak let out a few more hisses of laughter, trying to silence them with his tail to his mouth. Yzma walked over to a desk and got a scroll ready, then started writing,

 **Dear Emperor Kuzco,**

 **I am well aware of your graduation requirements to become emperor, and I principal Amzy invite you to enroll in Kuzco Academy. It's a fine school that will not only grant you a diploma, but will also allow you to know the residents of your kingdom better. I hope you consider my offer.**

 **Principal Amzy**

Yzma smirked as she rolled the scroll up. "Now we just need to deliver it."


	2. Chapter 2

**When it Seems All Your Dreams Come Undone**

"I'm sorry about the wait Ms Featherbon." The Royal Record Keeper said, pouring the small blue hummingbird another cup of birdseed tea. "But, the emperor insisted on talking to one of the peasants about his departure.".

Ms Featherbon took a sip and smiled. "It's quite all right, I understand completely. He's very important to the emperor. "

The Royal Record Keeper blinked. "You know who he went to see?"

Ms Featherbon laughed a bit. "I'm only guessing. For future princesses and princes at Royal Preparatory Academy, a big part of learning about the Kuzconian Empire is how Emperor Kuzco was turned into a llama and his quest with Pacha."

The Royal Record Keeper's eyes widened, shocked she could bring that up so calmly.

"Oh uh...The Emperor doesn't like t-talking about uh...um...t-that."

Ms Featherbon frowned slightly. "Oh I'm sorry, I understand." She took another sip of her tea.

The Royal Record Keeper sighed as he tapped his fingers against the table impatiently. "I hope he arrives soon Ms Featherbon, there's a lot to do for tomorrow."

Before Ms Featherbon could reply a guard came in with a scroll and handed it to The Royal Record Keeper. "This letter has been marked urgent."

"Thank you." The Royal Record Keeper said, taking the scroll from the guard and handing it to Ms Featherbon, whom read the note aloud.

"Well, we'll have to let this Amzy know we can't accept her offer." The Royal Record Keeper said once she finished.

"Actually, I think this would be a better choice." Ms Featherbon replied.

The Royal Record Keeper's eyes widened. "Wh-what do you mean? I-is it because The Emperor is late? I-I assure you that this is not-"

Ms Featherbon put up her wing to silence him. "I mean this is a better choice in regards to his illness."

"Illness?" He furrowed his brows. "The Emperor isn't sick."

"Yes he is. He's mentally ill." Ms Featherbon explained.

"I-I don't understand."

"You know how I mentioned what is taught about Emperor Kuzco? From the late 20th century onwards we have have taught, based on a diagnosis, that he has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder due to Yzma's plan."

The Royal Record Keeper looked more confused.

"It means it's an event that makes him very anxious and upset. I assume talking about the event is a trigger for him from what you said."

"I-I suppose yes." He replied. "We can discuss this more later, but in regards to school-"

Kuzco came in and the two rushed over to greet him.

"Hello your highness. How was your trip?" The Royal Record Keeper asked.

"How do you think it was?" Kuzco grumbled. He noticed Ms Featherbon. "Who's this?"

"I'm the head of royal affairs, Ms Featherbon. It's nice to meet you Emperor Kuzco." She bowed in respect.

" _You're_ the head of royal affairs?" Kuzco scoffed. He turned to The Royal Record Keeper. "A _bird_ is going to rule the kingdom while I'm gone?"

Ms Featherbon looked offended. "I'm well capable of running a kingdom. I am the guardian for all royalty, founded the Princess Protection Program, and cofounded Royal Preparatory Academy-"

"Oh so you're responsible for the stupid school I have to go to!?"

Ms Featherbon calmed herself before she spoke. "...We've been talking and we've decided to not send you to the academy."

Kuzco's eyes lightened up. "Really?! I get to stay Emperor instead!?"

"You still have to graduate, however we're enrolling you in Kuzco Academy."

"Kuzco Academy? You mean the school a mile away?" Kuzco asked, he still sounded annoyed but more relieved than anything.

"Yes. This will give you more time to enroll and find a place to stay."

"Place to stay? Are you kicking me out you dumb bird!?"

"I-it's not my rule,I would never want to kick anyone out of their home. I-"

"Yeah bird, I get it." Kuzco said, trying to shoo her away.

"Remember, I'm here for all royalty, and I want you to know you can still visit anytime to talk to me about anything."

"That's never gonna happen." Kuzco grumbled. Ms Featherbon flew close to his face, startling him, and in self defense doing his 'karate move'.

"Well in case you change for mind, I'm here." She smiled, unnerving Kuzco.

"You're way too friendly to someone who _doesn't even like you._ " Kuzco said.

She frowned this time. "O-oh um...o-okay...if you change your mind...just give a little..coo coo..and I'll come..."

"Yeah, yeah you cuckoo, I get it." Kuzco said. "Now where am I staying while _my_ palace is taken hostage by a blue jay?"

"Hummingbird actually." She noticed Kuzco's look of unamusement and quickly moved on. "Maybe the village leader can take you in for a while."

Kuzco stared at her for a second, as if trying to keep his composure. "...R-right…"

 _What is she a spy!? How does she know this stuff?! I should give that little insect eater a piece of my mind…._

"...I-I mean yeah, _of course_ _ **you'd**_ know how important to me he is…"

Ms Featherbon's frown deepened. "Well, all the princesses and princes learn about it. You're an important royal figure from tyr-...slightly self-...greed-...from um 'before' to a benevolent leader. You're a role model."

"Th-that last part may be true, _but_ everything before that is _none of your business._ "

"I'm sorry…" Ms Featherbon said, gently putting her wing on his shoulder.

"No touchy!" Kuzco replied, pulling away.

"Sorry a-again." She said. "T-tommorow we can talk to the village leader together."

"Why would I want you to come with? I can do this on my own."

"All right Emperor Kuzco." Ms Featherbon said. "But I want you to remember something. It's something I remind all royalty."

"What?" Kuzco asked, not interested in the slightest.

"We Are One."

"We are what?"

"We Are One."

"We are one, that sounds...stupid…"

"You'll understand someday." Ms Featherbon said gently before flying off.

"Yeah, one day I'll understand how truly stupid it is…" Kuzco grumbled as he headed to bed.

….

"We did it Kunak! We did it!" Yzma said gleefully as she twirled the boa constrictor around. "Once Kuzco attends Kuzco Academy I'll be able to fail him! It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant! But first we have a few things to do. First, we have to get rid of all the other principal applications so I get the job, but for that we'll need some help. Come Kunak, we have someone to visit…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A Prison For Children**

The sight of Mudka's Meat Hut made Kunak squirm in fear.

"Calm down, snake meat is too high quality for them to even consider putting it in a meat mug." Yzma dragged him inside and headed for the kitchen.

"Kronk!" Yzma yelled as she stormed through the door.

"Yzma!" Kronk was startled and dropped the pillbug he was cooking. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I've got a brilliant plan to become empress and I need your help Kronk."

"Uhh….You want me to help you?" Kronk asked, confused.

"Yes? I don't get why you're surprised."

"Well I uh...I just assumed after the whole uh,'chandelier and trap door incident' we were done…"

"You assumed wrong." Yzma said. "Now come on, we have work to do!"

"Sorry, no can do Yzma. Working here at Mudka's is great,I couldn't imagine it getting any better than this."

"...I'll pay you in comics…"

"Deal!"

"Perfect, now come with me, my job interview is in an hour, we need to hurry."

…

The second time Kuzco knocked on Pacha's door he was more embarrassed than upset.

"Kuzco?" Pacha asked. "You didn't leave yet?"

"Um about that...the head of royal affairs said she doesn't want me going to that preparatory thingy, instead she's sending me to Kuzco Academy."

"Kuzco Academy? You mean the school just a mile from the palace? That's great!" Pacha said, pulling him into a half hug. His smile turned to a small frown when he saw the pouty look on Kuzco's face. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy you don't have to leave?"

"Not really." Kuzco said, pulling away. "First of all, I don't wanna go to school, I wanna be emperor. Second of all I don't even get to stay at the palace they want me to find somewhere else to live!"

"What?! That's awful, do you know where you can stay?"

"...N-no so I was uh kinda sorta hoping that uh…"

"That you could stay here?" Pacha offered.

Kuzco was embarrassed and avoided eye contact. "Um..y-yeah.."

"Kuzco it's okay." Pacha said gently, resting a hand on the young emperor's shoulder. "You don't have to be embarrassed about asking for help, especially from me. You can stay here."

"T-thanks Pacha." Kuzco said, tearing up a bit. "B-but are you sure Chicha will be okay with it?"

"Don't worry Kuzco, she won't mind."

..

"He can't stay here!"

"Chicha please.."

"No." She repeated. "We don't have room for another person to live here."

"He doesn't have anywhere else to go!"

"Really? None of the guards could take him in?"

"All the guards live at the palace." Kuzco pointed out.

"Any friends?"

"Uh…" He glanced at Pacha and then back to Chicha who sighed in defeat.

"Fine you can stay here, but you have to share a room with Tipo and Chaca."

Kuzco groaned. "Aw, I have roommates? How am I going to m-...um... have 'me time' ?"

Chicha rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you'll find somewhere else for your 'me time', Kuzco."

"Fine…." He pouted then paused for a moment before speaking again "Th-thank you."

….

"So uh what's with the snake?" Kronk asked as he started unpacking a box.

"This is Kunak, he's been helping me while you were gone." Yzma explained as she put her elixirs in the cabinet.

"Hiss hiss hissy hiss hiss-hiss." Kronk said to the boa. Kunak replied with some hisses that mainly sounded sarcastic. Kronk laughed a bit and kept going, "Hissy hissy hiss-hiss-hiss hiss."

"What are you two talking about?" Yzma asked, a bit aggravated.

"N-not about your wrinkles if that's what you were thinking!"

"Right…" Yzma replied flatly.

The snake let out small hisses to Kronk.

"He's wondering how this is going to stop Kuzco, which coincidentally I wondering too."

"Because principal Amzy will be able to do everything in her power to fail Kuzco and make sure he never becomes emperor!"

"How do we know she'll agree to it?" Kronk asked.

"What?"

"I mean, what's in it for Amzy to fail Kuzco?"

"Kronk." Yzma sighed. " _I'm_ Amzy!"

"Oh." Kronk said. "Riiiiiight!"

"Now what should be our first plan...I've got it! At orientation tonight we'll spike the complimentary drinks with a sheep potion, turning everyone into sheep. Then we'll line them up and shear them all. We gather the wool and make custom sweaters with my likeness on it and make millions! It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant!"

She noticed Kronk and Kunak just staring at her. "What?"

Kunak let out a few hisses of confusion which Kronk translated. "He says he's confused how that'll stop Kuzco."

Yzma was about to argue her point but realized he was right. "Hmm...or, _you_ could enroll and help me drive Kuzco out of school!"

"Yeah, that sounds way better."

….

"I don't get why they sent you with me Blue Jay.." Kuzco grumbled as they approached school grounds.

"Hummingbird. And as royalty you're my responsibility, so I thought it would be best to take you to orientation myself."

Kuzco didn't respond and opted to stay silent until they entered the school.

"You know for a school with my name in it there sure isn't enough _me_ in it."

"Soon there with be a lot more of you here." Ms Featherbon giggled.

"Blue Jay stop, you're not cute."

"E-emperor K-Kuzco is that you!?"

Kuzco and Ms Featherbon turned around. There stood a student who was staring at Kuzco with the widest, brightest eyes he'd ever seen. "Yeah, it's me, Emperor Kuzco, here...at this..school..."

"You're so amazing, sir!" He said.

"I know I am." Kuzco replied. "I just wish _some other people_ knew that."

"It was nice to meet you." Ms Featherbon said before ushering Kuzco away to continue looking at the school. They headed to Kuzco's homeroom where his teacher was, finishing talking to another student. Kuzco couldn't keep his eyes off the girl he was talking to. When they were done Ms. Featherbon went to talk to the teacher while Kuzco went to make his move.

"Hey hottie hot hottie." Kuzco said flirtatiously.

The girl furrowed her brows in confusion. "Emperor Kuzco?"

"Yep it's me! And who are you?" Kuzco asked, smirking.

"I'm Malina." She said a bit annoyed.

"Malina." He repeated in a flirty tone, leaning in close to her.

She blinked, unamused. "Let me guess, you have a _great_ personality."

Kuzco looked away quickly and shivered slightly, his breathing increasing a bit. "I-I...um...I…I've gotta go."

He rushed out of the room and leaned against the wall, trying to even out his breathing. He looked around a bit more to distract himself. He zoned about for a solid minute or until he heard his name. He panicked and looked at who it was. "Kronk? What are you doing here?"

"I'm uh..here to uh,...further my education?"

"O-oh….right..." Kuzco said nervously. He felt the knots in his stomach tighten. _Am I scared of Kronk? Of all people I'm scared of Kronk!_

He tried to shake away his anxious feelings to no avail, if anything he had just made them worse. It was at the point where when Ms. Featherbon came in he was relieved at her presence instead of annoyed for once. "You ready to go?"

"Yes!" He said abruptly. "Yes, let's leave now Blue Jay!"

He started pushing her towards the exit.

"Kuzco are you all right?" Ms Featherbon asked gently.

"Take me back to the palace…"

"Do you want to talk abo-"

"Take me back to the palace!"

"All right." Ms Featherbon said softly. The two headed back to the palace in silence. Once they got there Kuzco locked himself in his room and sobbed into a pillow.

"Did something happen?" The Royal Record Keeper asked Ms Featherbon.

"I'm not sure, I'll talk to him about it when he feels better. Has this happened before?"

"Yes a few times after..the incident. The first time we had several guards hold him down. He nearly broke Hakan's jaw with his kicking."

Ms Featherbon looked horrified. "Oh dear, t-that's not right at all! Let me handle this from now on."

"Yes Ms Featherbon." The Royal Record Keeper said.

….

Once Kuzco's sobs had subsided into small whimpers, Ms Featherbon knocked on the door. "Kuzco?"

"What do you want Blue Jay?" Kuzco sniffled angrily.

"I'd like to talk to you."

"...Fine."

She waited for a moment for him to open the door, but it never happened. She cleared her throat awkwardly and continued, "Did something happen?"

"I-I...It's nothing." He grumbled. "I-I just need to be alone…"

Ms Featherbon sat with her back against the door. "Do you want to try another school?"

"No! Just...just go Blue Jay!"

Ms Featherbon hesitated before flying off. She sat in the royal throne and sighed as she looked at the palace in front of her. "This is going to be harder than supervising Scar's reign…"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Attic and The Emperor**

Moving day was a long day. The space of the attic made it hard to really fit in any of Kuzco's things, let alone a whole other bed.

During a break Ms Featherbon decided to sit next to Kuzco, taking a sip from her cup of water.

"You should be the one doing all of this, Blue Jay." Kuzco teased.

"Hummingbird, and it wasn't my idea for you to move out."

"Well you're the head of royal affairs, why can't you change the law?"

"That's not my job. My job is to help royals and look out for their wellbeing."

"Well, school isn't 'well' for _my_ wellbeing." Kuzco protested."I need to be emperor!"

"I think living among the villagers will help you as emperor. You'll get to know about them, their wants and needs, and how to be a good emperor to them."

"I know my villagers already." Kuzco said getting up. "We better finish unpacking if you wanna make your "coronation" in time."

"Speaking of my coronation." Ms Featherbon said, flying over to him. "Are you coming tonight?"

"Hmmm….I'll think about it Blue Jay."

"I hope you'll come." Ms Featherbon said cheerfully, keeping close. They headed back to the house to keep unpacking.

While looking through the boxes Ms Featherbon came across a stuffed toy with a smile on it's face and frills on it's head. She rubbed her feather against it and noticed while the fur was a faintish lilac, under it the fur was brown. Ms Featherbon thought it was wonderful and got distracted by stroking the fur several times, making it change colors.

"Put Wampy down!"

Ms Featherbon panicked and quickly dropped it on the floor. Kuzco hurried over and picked Wampy up, giving it a thorough brush over with his hand. He held it protectively and glared at the now embarrassed Ms Featherbon. "I-I'm sorry. I-It's just royal scholars didn't know why sometimes Wampy's fur was described as a lilac and other times as brown, and I-I was excited to have figured it out."

Kuzco furrowed his brows. "You study Wampy?"

"Yes we study all significant objects royals have owned such as Sofia's amulet, Melody's locket of Atlantica, Kida's crystal...A lot of jewerly now that I think of it, but Wampy is important to you and thus we study it."

"So those 'royal scholars' don't really have anything better to do than figure out what color Wampy's fur is?" Kuzco asked flatly.

"Well, for the time it _was_ the biggest mystery, until they found a lead about a fox named Vixey who might be a descendant of Robin Hood and Maid Marian. Which lead them to _her_ descendents, one they found in a city called Zootopia…."

 _Wow this bird sure can talk a lot about royalty. I wish she'd just shut her beak until she's done as my "replacement"._

"...Then they discovered Foxy Loxy is the great great grandniece of John Worthington Foulfellow and then there's Zuzo and Lotta Lamour. You see-"

"I get it Blue Jay." Kuzco interrupted. "Just stay away from Wampy okay? He's important to me."

"I promise I won't touch him again. Hummingbird's honor."

Kuzco rolled his eyes and went to set Wampy down in his room. Tipo and Chaca were both arguing about something, and their chorus of "Nah-uhs" and "Yeah-huhs" was giving Kuzco a headache. He didn't know how he'd be able to room with them even for a day.

He flopped on the bed and sighed, pulling Wampy to his chest and stroked it's fur. He zoned out until Pacha came in. He glanced up before playing with Wampy again.

"Are you doing okay Kuzco?" He asked gently, sitting on the bed next to him.

"Oh sure I'm fine! I just got my whole kingdom torn away from me...a-a-again...but yeah sure I'm fine!" He put Wampy on his face and screamed into it's stomach, before pushing it aside and looking over at Pacha. "I can't do this." He sat up and Pacha put his arm around him gently.

"You'll be all right Kuzco, it's just school, it'll be over before you know it, and you'll be back at the palace."

"I-I guess." Kuzco said, although more to change the subject than anything. "Ca-can we go somewhere for a while? I-I just need a break from moving."

…

"Mudka's?" Kuzco shuddered in disgust. "Well, I guess it's better than anywhere else…"

The two sat down and Kuzco scanned the menu, something he really didn't get to do last time. The more he looked at it, the more grossed out he looked. He closed his eyes, deciding to order the first thing he saw when he opened them. **Meat Mug.** Even Pacha looked unsure of his decision to order it.

Mata brought them their meals, a pillbug and a meat mug. Kuzco looked at it hesitantly before stabbing a straw into it. When he tried to pull it out, it got stuck. He looked over to Pacha nervously.

"You ordered it." Pacha said as he tapped the pillbug to open it.

Kuzco sucked the straw, a small chunk of meat went through it. He took a small sip and suddenly became more relaxed. He then proceeded to drink the rest of the meat mug in less than a minute. "This is great!"

Pacha was surprised. "You want another one?"

Kuzco nodded excitedly. _Well at least there's_ _ **one thing**_ _I can eat here._


	5. Chapter 5

**I was Respected but Not Anymore**

"Ms Featherbon are you ready?" The Royal Record Keeper asked.

"I think so." Ms Featherbon said. "I-I'm just so nervous.."

"There's nothing to worry about, you'll do fine." He comforted. "All you have to do is give a speech and we crown you, then you're empress. It'll be over before you know it."

Ms Featherbon frowned. "N-no. That part I'm fine with, I-I'm just worried about being a ruler. I have stepped in for others before, but rarely as long as this, and I..I don't know if I can rule to Kuzco's high standards."

"Kuzco? High standards?" He scoffed. "You'll do fine with that."

"Emperor Kuzco is seen as an important royal figure in the future curriculum of Royal Preparatory Academy. As a leader the princes and princesses aspire to be."

The Royal Record Keeper laughed as he helped Ms Featherbon fix her dress. "I'm not sure if I want to see the leaders of the future then."

Ms Featherbon pulled away, looking angry. "That is rude! The royalty at the academy will be benevolent rulers!"

"It's just that, it doesn't seem like you know Kuzco the way we do. For a while he did change, but now he's fallen back on his old ways, which we expected from the start."

"I'm sure that's not true. After the incident-"

The Royal Record Keeper started brushing her feathers. "How many times have you been with Kuzco? Besides the last couple days?"

"I was at his birth, and his coronation, but besides that-"

"Exactly. I'm sorry Ms Featherbo- your grace, but Kuzco isn't as kind and innocent as you think he is."

"Featherbon is fine. Besides, I know there's good in him, he just needs time. People, nor birds, don't change overnight, and living among the villagers could help humble him."

"I suppose so…" The Royal Record Keeper agreed, albeit uneasily. "The coronation will be starting soon, we need to finish up."

The kingdom had gathered to watch the coronation, as excited as if she were an heiress descended from Kuzco's bloodline herself. The guards stood around her as security, in the same way they did with Kuzco post incident.

The Royal Record Keeper stepped in front of Ms Featherbon and cleaned his throat to get the crowd's attention. "Greeting peasants, welcome to the coronation of our temporary empress, Ms Featherbon!" He waited for the crowd's cheering and clapping to die down before continuing. "As you may know, Emperor Kuzco needs to fulfill a graduation requirement before become officially emperor. So Empress Featherbon will be taking his place in the meantime. Now our empress will speak."

Ms Featherbon flew to the front, the guards following close behind her. _The villagers seem friendly towards me, but surely they're going to have some problems with me taking the place of their leader._ She focused herself and started, "Greetings Kuzconian Empire, I'm Ms Featherbon. I promise as your temporary leader I will care for the needs of everyone and put them first. I must say how flattered I am that you're so accepting of me taking over."

"You're an improvement!" Someone shouted.

Ms Featherbon frowned deeply. "I-I..that's not a nice thing to say about your emperor-to-be." She stuttered out nervously.

"A rock would be a better leader than Kuzco!"

"Yeah, a lot nicer too!"

"And better looking!"

Others in the crowd started joining in, adding their own Kuzco insults.

…

From his place in the crowd, Kuzco felt ill. He was shaking so violently that when Pacha looked over to make sure he was okay, he grabbed Kuzco's arm and immediately took him out of the palace. They sat on the steps, Kuzco latching onto Pacha, breathing heavily. Pacha patted his back in comfort. They stayed silent for a while until Kuzco finally spoke, "P-Pacha? W-w-w-was I t-that b-b-bad of an e-e-emperor?"

Pacha considered just flat out saying "No", but stopped himself. He sure didn't think Kuzco was an amazing emperor when he planned to destroy his home to make Kuzcotopia or almost letting him die on the bridge. Instead he pulled Kuzco a bit closer and said, "They just don't know how much you've changed like I do."

Kuzco sniffled. "Wh-what am I gonna d-do? Turn into a...l-l-lla-llama se-several thousand times and p-prove myself to th-them?"

"No, but your actions should prove it over time."

"This being changed thing is hard."

"You're doing fine." Pacha reassured. "Lets just go home. You need to get enough sleep for school tomorrow."

Kuzco looked at the palace. "Right...home.."

…

"Please stop!" Ms Featherbon begged.

"What? It's not like he's here." Someone protested.

Ms Featherbon quickly scanned the crowd and her stomach dropped, wondering if he was there and had left or if he never came. She turned back to the crowd, "As empress I will not allow talk like this of Kuzco in this palace!" Everyone stopped at once.

"Thank you." Ms Featherbon flew back to the throne and sat down. The crown slowly lowered on her head, making her empress. As if no longer caring about the Kuzco argument moments earlier, the crowd erupted into thunderous claps and cheers. Ms Featherbon bowed as-to her dismay- more guards surrounded her.

Hidden from the crowds and more importantly the guards, were Yzma, Kronk, and Kunak. Yzma looked at the snake who rested around her neck, and tilted his head up with her fingertips so he'd look her straight in the eyes. "I have an important assignment for you. While Kronk and I thwart Kuzco at school, you work on Ms Featherbon. If she flies the coop, I'll become temporary empress, then from there I can become the true ruler." She grinned evilly at the thought.

"Uh. wouldn't you just be empress until Kuzco graduates then?" Kronk asked.

Yzma snarled as she pounded her palm into her face. "As temporary empress I would still have full power, you idiot! I could easily banish him."

Kunak hissed.

"Or kill him." Kronk said.

Kunak hissed angrily.

"I wasn't stealing your idea I was translating! There's a difference!"

"Quiet!" Yzma snapped. She grabbed Kunak and set him on the ground, signaling the start of their respective missions.

"Yzmopolis my metropolis, soon you will be reality."


	6. Chapter 6

**School Comes Along Just to End It**

"The villagers are my people so, those are my coins….." Kuzco murmured in his sleep. "Funny like a clown? Like I'm here to...amuse you?..."

"Kuzco, Kuzco get up!" Tipo and Chaca giggled as they started nudging him awake.

"No touchy…" Kuzco grumbled half awake, pulling away and hiding his head under his hands.

"Come on, you don't wanna be late for your first day of school!" Chaca said.

"Actually…" Kuzco said.

"Kuzco!"

"Pacha." Kuzco groaned sitting up and yawning. "Tell your kids to leave me alone. An emperor needs his beauty sleep."

"Kuzco you have to get ready for school." Pacha said, pulling him out of bed.

"Nooo.." Kuzco protested tiredly trying to get back into bed.

Pacha pulled him back. "No, school, now."

Kuzco groaned and went to get changed into his school uniform. He headed to breakfast and fell asleep on the table, snoring loudly. Yupi played with his food and giggled, splashing some on Kuzco in his process. He woke up and glared at the baby who just kept giggling.

After breakfast he started on the ten mile trek to school. By the time he got there he was even more exhausted than before, and slumped into a desk in the back, dozing off right away. At the front of the room the teacher Mr Moleguaco was taking attendance.

"Malina?"

"Here!"

"Kronk?"

"Here!"

"Guaka?"

"Here sir!"

"Kuzco?"

Silence.

"Kuzco?"

"Kuzco!"

Kuzco jolted a wake. "Huh?"

"I must say, when they told me I'd have the honor of teaching The Emperor I was thrilled, but now I'm not so sure."

The others laughed a bit, making Kuzco hide his face in his arms. Mr Moleguaco finished attendance before starting his lesson.

Kuzco decided to doodle to calm himself. First he drew himself and was impressed with how it came out. He drew Mr Moleguaco next and even did his own voice over in his head. _**I'm Mr Moleguaco and I think I'm a big shot teacher! I think I can call out The Emperor for being tired and make everyone laugh at him! I'm so funny, such a funny-funny man! Everyone laugh!**_

He drew everyone in the classroom laughing.

 _ **But what they forgot is I can send them all to the dungeon when I'm emperor again!**_

He drew all of them in the dungeon frowning while he stood outside of it, smiling widely in his emperor outfit.

 _Hey that was actually kinda fun._

"Kuzco are you paying attention?" Mr Moleguaco asked, sounding annoyed.

"Of course I am." Kuzco replied. "I'm just so good at it that you didn't even notice I _was listening._ "

Mr Moleguaco didn't look amused. "Right. Well you're lucky our first lesson is something you probably know by heart."

"What is it? Being an amazing emperor?" Kuzco asked smugly.

"No. We're talking about the economics of the Kuzconian Empire. Something you surely had a hand in."

"I-I uh...I mean of course I did! Wh-what kind of emperor w-wouldn't be?" Kuzco said nervously. _Economics? Didn't someone else do that for me?_

"During the last month an increase of Kuzcoins have been put into public affairs and projects, which is something that hasn't occurred in eighteen years."

Kuzco wasn't sure if he was imagining things or not, but he could have sworn Mr Moleguaco shot him a look.

Kuzco went back to doodling hoping class would be over soon. _I wonder how Blue Jay's doing at_ _ **my job.**_

….

Ms Featherbon woke up at five AM and got ready for her three hour meeting with some of the villagers. While she did wish she could sleep in at least an hour more, she knew public relations was one of the most important things she needed to maintain as empress.

She grabbed her usual purple dress, but as for her hat, she had a custom crown small enough to fit her. She was kind of nervous having to take a sponge bath during a meeting, but she wanted to follow the emperor's schedule to a T.

"Your grace." One of the guards said, bowing as she entered the room.

"Good morning." She yawned. "Featherbon is fine."

She saw the tub was filled and two other guards stood there, sponges in hand, ready to wash. Ms Featherbon hesitantly put her clothes down and got into the tub. The sponges were gently scrubbed against her, mainly under her wings. She was so relaxed she would have fallen asleep if the villagers hadn't come in.

"G-greetings, I'm M-Ms Featherbon."

"Your grace." Greeted one of the villagers.

"N-no need for f-formalities I want us to be seen as e-equals in this envirom-ment." She said as she attempted to calm herself.

Over time Ms Featherbon was less worried about the bathing aspect of the meeting and focused on the needs of the villagers. Apparently a herd of llamas had escaped from a broken pen and had gotten into the jungle. A pack of jaguars had found them before their owners did.

Although horrified by the story, Ms Featherbon loaned several ounces of gold to them to make up for lost profits and allow them to get new llamas.

"You're doing wonderful!" The Royal Record Keeper chimed in. "Like a true empress!"

"Well I have had some practice." Ms Featherbon said sadly. "When the king and queen of Arendelle passed away, I was put in charge until the heiress Elsa was coronated."

"O-oh, th-that's terrible." The Royal Record Keeper said.

"Yes, tragic." Ms Featherbon agreed. "A-and when Kuzco's father died, I took care of affairs behind the scenes until he could talk coherently."

"Oh, I see…I-it's time for breakfast, we'll get it and your paperwork ready."

"Thank you." Ms Featherbon said as she flew into the throne room. _I wonder how Kuzco is doing._

…..

"Mata? You work here now?" Kuzco asked, holding up the lunch line.

"I only work at Mudka's on the weekend." She said as boredly as usual. "Now do you want pillbug hashbrowns or not?"

"Um..I'll pass.." Kuzco shuddered as he went to sit down with his nearly empty tray. He looked around trying to find an open seat.

"Sir! I have a seat open next to me sir!" Guaka said excitedly, waving his hand wildly so he'd see him. Kuzco pretended not to notice him and looked for somewhere else to sit.

"Hey Kuzco, you can sit here if you want!"

He felt a chill again as he looked over and saw Kronk waving at him.

 _I can't be scared of Kronk, he's the least threatening person ever! I-I mean he did try to poison me but...ugh! I need to get over this dumb fear!_

He shakily went over to Kronk's table and sat across from him, not taking his eyes off his tray.

"Spinach puff?" Kronk offered. Kuzco looked up to see him holding a small plate of spinach puffs in front of him.

 _ **Is something burning?**_

 **My spinach puffs!**

Kuzco shuddered. "N-no th-thanks I-I'm good."

"Oh okay." Kronk said, putting the plate down.

"Hello my students, how is your lunch?" Asked someone, causing the chills Kuzco felt earlier to resurface. He looked up nervously, but instead of his evil ex-advisor, he saw as woman with white-gray hair and glasses. However something still didn't sit right…

"Have we met before?" Kuzco asked.

"N-no I-I don't believe we have, Kuzco."

"Aha! Then how did you know my name!?"

The woman blinked. "Because you're the emperor?"

Kuzco grinned sheepishly. "Oh...right. Nevermind uh.."

"Principal Amzy." Kronk finished for him.

"Amzy…" Kuzco muttered to himself. _Amzy, Amzy, Amzy…_

"And as principal it's my job to uh promote friendship and stuff like that. So, I think you should try one of those spinach puffs that has been offered to you, by this student, who obviously put his heart and soul into making them."

Kuzco hesitantly took a puff and took a small bite. "This is pretty good."

Principal Amzy shot a glare at Kronk before plastering on a fake smile again. Kronk ate one of the puffs too...and turned into an ocelot.

 _Amzy...Yzma!_

Kuzco panicked and quickly looked for a place to calm down. Feeling unable to stand for much longer he sat down at the closest table. Once he was calm enough he looked to see who else was sitting there. It was Malina and her friends Yatta, Curi, Cuxi, and Cuca.

"Hey there Malina." Kuzco said smirking, temporarily forgetting his fear moments earlier.

Malina wasn't impressed; "Hello 'your highness'."

"You can just call me Kuzco." He said scooting closer. Malina scooted away.

She looked at his tray. "Let me guess none of the food here was up to your 'royal standards'?"

"Yeah the food's really gross here." Kuzco said, not realizing she was being sarcastic.

"Right." Malina replied flatly. She ignored him the rest of lunch and just talked to her friends.

Kuzco sighed and rested his head in his hand. _The sooner I get out of here the better…._


	7. Chapter 7

**Palace Haven**

During Ms Featherbon's five hour exercise session The Royal Record Keeper ran in.

"Your grace." He panted, holding out an envelope to her. "I have a message marked urgent from a Major Joe Mason for you!"

"Major Joe Mason?" She grabbed the envelope, using her beak to open it. "I hope nothing happened."

 _ **Dear Ms Featherbon,**_

 _ **I regret to inform you Princess Tulip Morningstar has passed away. We know you are currently substituting for Emperor Kuzco, so we will take care of the funeral and memorial. However we are hoping for your assistance with one matter. Her pets Mr Chow, Lucy, Tillie, Barnaby Pickles, Ms Sophia, Jane Hair, Chauncey, and Pierre the Fish, need a safe place to stay. Due to allergy concerns with the princesses, we cannot keep them here. We were wondering if until arrangements were made you could watch over them.**_

 _ **-Major Joe Mason**_

Ms Featherbon felt shattered. "T-Tulip's g-gone…" She sat back in the throne and zoned out for a few moments as tears started welling in her eyes. She turned to one of the guards. "W-would you m-m-mind writing my re-reply f-f-for me?"

"Of course your grace." He said taking out a scroll.

Ms Featherbon sniffled and cleared her throat. "D-dear M-Major Joe M-M-Mason, I will gladly t-take in Tulip M-Morningstar's pets."

"Pets in the palace!?" The Royal Record Keeper asked in shock. "The palace really isn't the best place for pets Ms Featherbon."

"I-it's only until other a-arrangements c-can be made." Ms Featherbon sniffled. "Displaced royal pets are part of responsibilities as head of royal affairs."

"Yes your grace."

"Featherbon." She turned to the guard and took the scroll. She rolled it up, closed her eyes, flapped her wings a few times, and sent it off in a puff of sparkles. She turned back to the guard. "Get the guest quarters set up for them. Tulip and I were very close, I want to make sure her pets are happy."

…

"Hey Malina." Kuzco said, trying to keep up with her. "Funny we're going the same way home right?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you haven't died yet without your servants and guards." She replied sarcastically.

"Well the guards double as servants." Kuzco explained. "They do everything my royal feeders, butler, chef, theme song guy, and people with other oddly specific jobs don't."

Malina rolled her eyes. "You're really something aren't you?"

"Yep, glad you noticed." He said proudly.

When they got to the bridge Kuzco froze.

"Are you okay?" Malina asked. "Or are you not used to walking this much?"

"I-I'm f-f-fine. I-I just…"

 _ **Why'd I risk my life for a selfish brat like you!?**_

"I-I like to take my time that's all."

"Oh, uh okay."

It took a few minutes but Kuzco made it across the bridge, holding onto the rope railings tightly. After he made it across he left a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. He managed to make some small talk with Malina before he got home.

"Kuzco how was your first day?" Pacha asked when he came in.

'It was awful!" Kuzco groaned as he sat down and put his head in his hands. "The food is terrible, Mr Moleguaco expects me to know everything about the kingdom's economics. And I-I had t-to go across that br-bridge..t-twice."

Pacha sat by him, "Don't worry, it'll get easier Kuzco. You just need to get used to living as a villager that's all."

 _ **I could've let you die out there in that jungle and then all my problems would be over**_

"H-hey Pacha? I'm not a burden am I?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not a problem I live here r-right?"

"Kuzco, don't worry about that. We've been through a lot together, I-"

He stopped when Kuzco visibly flinched at that last part. "Kuzco, we need to talk about this."

"I-I d-don't w-want to." Kuzco said, pulling away.

"It's okay." Pacha said. He tried to see if it was okay to touch his shoulder. Kuzco was okay with it and and even hugged him himself. "We don't have to talk about it until you're ready."

"W-what if I-I'm never r-ready?"

"Then we never need to talk about it."

"Th-thank you." He sniffled. "I-I'm gonna take a nap."

He went to the attic and slumped into his bed and looked at the ceiling. He managed to doze off slightly until he heard of a chorus "Nah uh!" and "Yeah huh!" coming closer. Kuzco groaned and covered his ears and rolled onto his side.

"Nah uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nah uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nah uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nah uh!"

"Yeah hu-!"

"Stop!" Kuzco screeched in annoyance.

Chaca and Tipo looked over at him for a moment before going back to their argument. Kuzco groaned and shut his eyes tightly, somehow managing to fall asleep.

…..

Ms Featherbon paced nervously as she waited for the right time to summon Tulip Morningstar's pets.

"Your gr- Ms Featherbon." One of the guards said. "The guest quarters is set up."

"Thank you." She breathed out, still sounding distressed. "I feel terrible that I can't go to her memorial ceremony."

"Ms Featherbon? I-I could watch the pets while you go to the ceremony." The Royal Record Keeper said.

Ms Featherbon's eyes widened and sparkled. "Would you? That would be wonderful!"

"Of course, you're our empress we'd do anything for you."

Her smile faltered a bit at his reason.

Ms Featherbon helped make last minute preparations. An hour later she received a letter that simply said: **Now.**

Ms Featherbon focused her energy, flapped her wings, and poof, a group of animals appeared in front of them. The Royal Record Keeper was nervous when the animals started to explore.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Thank you again for agreeing to watch them." Ms Featherbon said.

"N-no problem." He said, trying to keep a calm face. Ms Featherbon headed off, and the animals gathered around The Royal Record Keeper.

One of the cats, who he'd later learn was named Tillie, purred and nuzzled against his legs. He smiled and leaned down to pet her. "Aren't you adorable?"

Tillie purred and let out a small meow. He kept petting her until he heard a crashing in the kitchen. He hurried in and saw a chubby blue cat-Mr Chow-, a small golden corgi-Chauncey- and a small brown sloth -Miss Sophia- were digging through the cabinets.

Mr Chow was eating through a bag of fresh broccoli, while Miss Sophia was hanging from one of the plants, eating the leaves. Chauncey was barking and running from cabinet to cabinet, chewing on everything she saw.

When the Royal Record Keeper rushed in, the small corgi ran over yelping excitedly, pawing at his leg.

"C-come on girl." He called, trying to get her to follow him. She barked happily and followed behind him as he picked up Miss Sophia and placed her on his neck, and held Mr Chow in one of his arms, making him squirm.

Panting, he went into the next room and saw the dachshund-Lucy- excitedly was batting at and chasing Giftmas ornaments.

"No, no don't touch those!" He rushed over and grabbed her in his other arm. Chauncey and Lucy started barking in greeting.

Back in the main room Tillie, the orange and white cat, was playing in the curtains. She peeked out, leaving the edge of the corner on her rump like a tutu. This wouldn't have been a problem, if she hadn't extended her claws and started cutting the curtain. The Royal Record Keeper panicked. He set down Mr Chow and Lucy (Which allowed Mr Chow to head back to the kitchen), to pick her up.

"Those curtains have been around for centuries, if they get damaged I'll-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw a brown and white cat-Jane Hair- running through with a llama shaped comb in her mouth. "The royal comb!"

He set down Tillie to chase after Jane Hair, allowing Tillie to continue her clawing. An orange striped cat-Barnaby Pickles- sitting next to bowl with a blue fish-Pierre The Fish-, decided to stick his leg out and trip him. The Royal Record Keeper glared at the pair. Barnaby Pickles was covering his mouth with his paw, trying to stifle laughter.

Tillie walked by with her new curtain tutu, Jane Hair with the comb in her fur, Chauncy, Miss Sophia and Mr Chow chewing on a lobster they'd found, Lucy pushing an ornament with her nose, and Barnaby Pickles chewing on the bottom of his robe. "G-guards!"

Three guards came in and looked wide eyed at the havoc the pets have caused.

'Help me' He mouthed helplessly.

Guard one pulled Barnaby Pickles from The Royal Record Keeper, and picked up Tillie as well.

Guard two took the lobster from the three pets, glaring at them when they begged for it back,

Guard three knelt down to Lucy's level and let her sniff his hand before petting her and grabbing the Giftmas ornament while she was distracted.

The Royal Record Keeper gripped Pierre's bowl tightly and gave the startled fish the I'm-Watching-You gesture.

They decided to keep the pets in the servant's quarters until Ms Featherbon returned.

Theme Song Guy was gripping a scroll, trying to write a new theme song for Ms Featherbon. Mr Chow crawled into his lap and purred. "What's new pussycat?"

"Awww you're so adorable!" Said one of the guards, picking up Chauncey. She barked excitedly and licked his face. He giggled and pet her.

The flower girl was sitting with her dads, both of whom were guards. Jane Hair came over and meowed, startling her. She grabbed onto her dads' arms and whimpered slightly. "D-d-daddy."

One of her dad's pulled her closer to him, while the other tried to scare Jane Hair off with his weapon. She stared at for a second and then proceeded to clean her fur.

"Oh deary dearest me!" Ms Featherbon called from the hallway. "What happened here!?"

The servants all looked at each other, silently deciding who was supposed to tell the empress what happened.

"I guess I'll do it." The Royal Record Keeper sighed. "After all I was the one who promised to watch them."

Chauncey followed after him as he entered the hall to see a panicked Featherbon flying from room to room to assess the damages.

"M-Ms Featherbon..y-your g-g-grace?"

"There you are." She said in relief. "What happened?"

"I-I can explain. I-I-"

"Did the pets cause problems?" She asked gently. "Oh dear, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left, I should have stayed and kept an eye on them."

"N-no I should have k-kept better watch on th-them."

"I'm not letting you take a blame for one of my oversights." Ms Featherbon said. "I have an idea, but I'll need to use my five hour exercise time to do it, if that's all right."

"I-I..I mean yes of course your grace!"

"Ms Featherbon."

"Ms Featherbon." He said, smiling gently.

Chauncey looked excitedly at Ms Featherbon and barked happily while wagging her tail.

Ms Featherbon giggled. "You want to keep me company?"

Chauncey barked enthusiastically and followed Ms Featherbon to the throne room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Be Prepared**

Day two of school and Kuzco still hadn't gotten into the groove of it yet. Although he did manage to relieve some of his stress by drawing.

 _ **Now it's time for Kuzco's Doodles! That's the part of the story where I tell you all how awful day two of school is!**_

Kuzco drew himself sitting at his desk behind Malina.

 _ **The good news is I get to sit behind this hottie-hot-hottie who actually talked to me on the way to school today!**_

He drew Kronk at the desk next to him.

 _ **Unfortunately I'm sitting next to someone who tried to poison me!**_

He drew Ms Featherbon in a derpy way.

 _ **And I'm still not emperor because of stupid Blue Jay.**_

He drew Mr Moleguaco.

 _ **Also this guy seems to think I know everything ever about Peru!**_

Finally he drew the lunchroom.

 _ **Oh yeah, and the food's still gross. I just wanna get out of here.**_

At lunch Kuzco managed to snag an empty table. This time however he decided to try the main pillbug dish. He poked it and grimaced when it opened up.

 _Do people really like this? I mean I guess Pacha does….and everyone else at this school…_

He poked at it a few more times before actually taking a bite. _I guess it isn't too bad, but still…_

"Uh, hey Kuzco."

'H-hey K-Kronk.."

"Can I sit here?"

"I uh...Um a-actually, I'd rather you didn't."

"Oh, that's okay. I just want to say sorry for yesterday. Yzma disgraced my spinach puffs by potioning them."

"Uh huh…" Kuzco said. "Sure."

"I'd never let Yzma do that to my precious spinach puffs. A drink, yes. Pillbug? Maybe. But _never_ my spinach puffs!"

"So you actually didn't know?" Kuzco asked, noting how passionate he spoke of the puffs.

"No, not at all."

Kuzco felt slightly more relaxed, but still slightly tense. Luckily Kronk went to go sit somewhere else, letting him think things through while jabbing at his food with a fork. He decided to just ignore him as much as he could, maybe that would keep "Principal Amzy" off his case.

…..

The guards and The Royal Record Keeper watched from the doorway as Ms Featherbon sat there focusing her energy. She'd told them she couldn't have any distractions, but they weren't too keen on the idea of not keeping an eye on her.

Kunak slithered around a corner, noticing how vulnerable Ms Featherbon was at that moment. He made his way behind her and started to wrap his tail around her neck, squeezing tightly.

"Let go of the empress!" One of the guards shouted, rushing in and grabbing the boa constrictor. Ms Featherbon opened her eyes and dispelled her magic on accident, "What is going on here?"

The guard showed her the snake, who was struggling to get free in his tight grip.

"Oh deary, dearest me." Ms Featherbon said. "Release the snake away from the palace at once."

"But your grace, the punishment for threatening the empress is death."

Ms Featherbon's eyes widened in fear. "I would rather not have anyone executed on my account. He must have slithered in on accident and assumed I was prey. Just release him, I need to regain my focus."

The guard, still holding Kunak tight left the room. "The empress may have said to let you go, but I'm not taking any chances."

Kunak let out a panicked hiss as he tried to free himself. He placed him down on a table and attempted to behead him with his spear. By squirming, Kunak avoided all his attempts at decapitation. However after a while he started to tire. Kunak tried in vain to wiggle away as the guard raised his spear for what he assumed would be the final time.

"You dare to defy the empress' wishes!?"

The guard turned to face the other guard who looked royally angry. "This thing almost killed the empress! You know the penalty!"

"Yes I do. However I am also aware that the empress has final say in punishments!"

As the two argued the guard accidentally loosened his grip enough for Kunak to escape. He slithered off and went into hiding. He'd have to think through his next plan carefully to avoid the guards.

…..

"Class, it's time for your first assignment."

"Aw, we have to do work? Isn't listening to you blab all day work enough?" Kuzco asked.

Mr Moleguaco just stared at him for a moment, unasumed. 'Well, maybe you'll be happy to hear it's a group assignment."

"Group assignment?" This piqued Kuzco's interest a bit. _That means less work for me!_

"The assignment being, you and your group will make a presentation about an emperor. This can be a short skit, a poster, or any other kind of visual." Mr Moleguaco paused and looked directly at Kuzco before continuing. "A _former_ emperor that is. I'm going to pair everyone into groups of three. First group, Yatta, Guaka, and Kavo."

Yatta and Guaka both seemed kind of upset about this, but Kavo didn't seem to mind.

"The second group I'll be Kuzco, Malina-"

"Looks like we have a date already." Kuzco whispered to Malina.

"It's not a date...and I hope you know you're doing work too."

"And Kronk."

Kuzco froze. He felt those familiar chills again. Kronk scooted his chair over. "This is great! We can do a play with costumes, dance numbers and everything!"

"That would be great." Malina said in a slightly elated tone, looking at him while resting her head on her hand.

"So, who you guys think we should do your report on?"

"Why don't we do it on Yzma's reign of terror?" Malina suggested.

 _ **Okay I admit it, maybe I wasn't as nice as I should've been, but Yzma...do you really wanna kill me?**_

 **Just think of it as: You're being let go, that your life's going in a different direction, that your body's part of a permanent outplacement.**

"No." Kuzco said sternly and abruptly, not leaving much room for argument.

"Uh yeah, not really too fond of that "reign of terror" thing." Kronk added.

"Okay, hmm...then how about Emperor Manco?"

"I have no idea who that is, but I get to be the Emperor." Kuzco said.

"Of course you do.." Malina sighed. "But then I'm not being Mata."

"Mata? You mean the lunch lady?"

"Given that his happened hundreds of years ago Kuzco, no." She said flatly.

"Hey I told you, I didn't know!" Kuzco protested.

"You'll learn, when you do research." Malina said. "Like I said, you need to work too."

"Figures." Kuzco grumbled, starting to doodle again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to Whisker Haven**

Ms Featherbon had gathered Tulip Morningstar's pets in the throne room. "I am sad to say that you are unable to stay in the palace."

The pets let out sad whimpers and whines, looking at Ms Featherbon with teary wide eyes, which made her feel bad. "However, I have a new arrangement you will love!"

The pets looked up curiously.

Ms Featherbon cleared her throat and gave her own fanfare before using her magic to produce a doorway into what looked like a beautiful little town, them urged them through.

Excited, they raced through, expect Pierre the Fish, who was carried by his boyfriend Barnaby Pickles. The pets were thrown through a pink portal before landing in the town.

"Welcome to Whisker Haven!" Ms Featherbon proclaimed cheerfully.

"This is wonderful." Tillie said, looking excitedly around.

"And I've built you a tutu shop so you can continue your hobby my dear."

"Thank you!" Tillie said, her eyes gleaming.

She landed next to Lucy. "And for you, a squeakin' ball shop."

"A ball shop!? For me?!" Lucy said excitedly, her laughs sounding like that of a ball being squeaked.

"Yes deary." Ms Featherbon said, giggling. "For Mr Chow a kibble shop, and a hair salon for Jane. For everyone else I have created houses to fit your needs. This is your home now and I want you to be comfortable here. I will act as your de facto leader, but I will leave most decisions up to you, The Critterzens."

"Thank you...so much..for this..Ms Featherbon." Miss Sophia said.

"You're welcome. I must return to the palace, but I promise I will return." She puffed out with her magic, putting her back in the throne room.

She sat down, knowing that this was the most common time for the villagers to come and talk to the empress.

"Hey Blue Jay."

"Hummingbird." She corrected. "Oh dear, it's you! I'm glad you came to visit!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, Blue Jay this isn't a social visit, I need help."

"Of course! I'm always here to help you, Kuzco." She flew down to his level. "What do you need?"

"We're doing this dumb project about past, _not me_ , emperors' for school, and my group actually wants me to work. You're like the royal encyclopedia, soooo…"

"Of course I can help! Which emperor did you choose?"

"Uh..Mango?"

"Manco?"

"Yeah, that one!"

"Oh yes, Emperor Manco's empire was a great one! He was betrothed to a young lady named Nina, but instead married a villager named Mata who helped him get back to the palace after he was turn-...Um...lost."

"How'd he get lost?" Kuzco asked, even though he didn't sound too interested.

"He decided to switch places for a day with a villager who looked just like him-"

"And that idiot got lost in one day?"

"Well, due to unfortunate circumstances it lasted for more than a day."

"What kind of circumstances?"

"He...got turned into a...l-llama…"

"He w-w-what?!"

"I'm sorry dear, I-"

"I-I'm g-gonna go...y-you told me enough."

"Kuzco I'm sorry." She apologized. "I should have warned you, not lied...I'm at fault here."

"Glad you realize that." Kuzco said flatly before leaving.

"Oh deary, dearest me." Ms Featherbon sighed as she made her way back to the throne. "Am I even fit as the head of royal affairs if I cause so much pain to a royal?"

…..

When Kuzco home he sighed as he opened the door. He was prepared to vent his anxiety to Pacha, until he saw Malina and Kronk there.

'W-what are you doing here?" He asked.

"We're asking Pacha if we can borrow a llama, you know..for the play..because we need a llama...for the play." Kronk explained.

"The llama _Manco turns into_?" Kuzco asked, obviously trying to avoid crying in front of them.

"Yeah that one!" Kronk said. "...Actually, I uh, think that's the only llama in the story."

"Yeah, I know! But, neither of you told me that before!?"

"Hey, I didn't know until Malina told me!"

Kuzco glared at Malina.

"I didn't see what the big deal was." Malina protested. "Besides he got turned into a llama by a sorceress not an elix-"

Kuzco put up his hand to shush her, "I'm not playing the emperor in our play."

"No one said you had to, you're the one who insisted it." Malina said.

"Yeah, well now I'm _un_ insisting it!"

"That's not even a word!" Malina said with a roll of her eyes. She picked up some scrolls she'd taken notes on. "We should get started on the script."

"You get started on that, I-I'll go check on the llama situation." He left the house quickly and went towards the back. He was relieved when he saw Pacha. "Um, hi. I'm checking on the l-llama uh, situation for the play."

"Oh, right! You guys can borrow Misty if you want."

"Thanks." Kuzco said, forcing himself to smile before sitting on the stone wall and sighing.

Pacha joined him. "That's not the only reason you came out here is it?"

Kuzco was about to say something, but stopped.

"I'm kind of surprised that's the emperor you three chose." Pacha said, trying to urge the conversation further.

"I..I didn't know that he...y-you know."

Pacha put his arm around him. "Do you want to talk about it now?"

"What's there to even talk about? We were both there, and I..I don't really want to think about it. The only good thing to come out of it was...you. Besides that I'd rather forget everything else."

Pacha pulled him into a full hug. "Kuzco, do you want me to talk to them about it?"

"No, I'll be fine!" Kuzco said a bit too quickly. _That murderous lughead isn't allowed near you._ "I'm going back inside."

It seemed like they were taking a break when Kuzco came back in. Malina's idea of taking a break was to correct the mistakes on what little of the script they had written so far. Kronk was talking with Chaca and Tipo, helping them practice their squirrel

"Squeaky squeak squeakums?"

"Squeaky squeakums!"

Kuzco made his way over and positioned himself so he was in front of Tipo and Chaca, facing Kronk. "So, how's the script coming?" He asked casually.

"Kuzco!" Chaca protested, trying to push him aside, "Get out of the way, we're trying to practice here!"

Kuzco turned to face them, still making sure he was a barrier between them. "And we're working on an assignment for school, so you two, shoo shoo!" He said, waving the back of his hand at them for good measure. _Go to your room where it's safe._

After they left begrudgingly, Kuzco relaxed his defensive stance and sat between Kronk and Malina. "So how's the script so far?"

"We just started." Malina said. "What did Pacha say about the llama?"

"Oh, he said we can borrow Misty for the play."

 **Aaah demon llama!**

 _ **Demon llama!? Where!?**_

He tried to shake away that memory. _Usually that doesn't happen when I think about Misty._

"Good, now that we got that covered, you can help with the script."

…

The next day Ms Featherbon was frantically reading through her reports during breakfast. "Oh dear...Oh deary dearest me…"

"Is something wrong?" The Royal Record Keeper asked as he entered the room.

Ms Featherbon looked up, her face was full of stress and anxiety. "Y-yes! One of the princesses' in trouble! I-I feel terrible for doing this as I'm supposed to be here, but I really need to do s-something important regarding this."

"No, no it's all right Ms Featherbon. We're aware being empress isn't your sole responsibility, you have to watch over _all_ royals from _all_ times."

"I'm glad you understand. Would you watch over the kingdom for me while I deal with this?"

"Of course, anything for the empress."

Like last time Ms Featherbon's smile faltered slightly. "Thank you..my friend."

The Royal Record Keeper looked surprised for a second, but quickly hid the look. "Y-you're welcome."

Ms Featherbon gathered her magic and opened a small portal that she flew through.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kuzco's Doorway to Magic**

Le Royale Ecurie did not live up to it's name. Instead of a fancy stable as it would suggest, it was dirty and mostly broken. The wooden stalls were moldy and rotten.

The only stall that was at least livable belonged to a small white pony with a pink mane, and her mother.

The young pony had been prancing around, cleaning, and keeping things neat, often using her tail as a feather duster. Her mother looked over at her from her place on the ground before letting out a harsh cough. The young pony frowned and went over to her mother, nuzzling her.

She looked at her with worried eyes. Her mother smiled gently, nuzzling her in comfort. Her filly laid beside her, allowing her to groom her. The mare coughed again, this time she let her head lay on the wet ground and she closed her eyes.

Her daughter panicked and started nudging her neck in a panic as she started to breathe heavily. She let out small whines and whinnys as she pressed her hooves against her mother's neck. She slightly opened her eyes and let out a small huff through her nostrils. For the last she lifted her head and groomed her foal one last time. When she stopped breathing, the cries turned into full on sobs.

Her daughter laid beside her and snuggled between her front legs, resting her head on her chest. She stayed like that for a good half hour before she felt a small tap on her withers. Startled, the filly turned around and raised her hooves in defense.

A startled Ms Featherbon flew back slightly, "Easy Bibbidy, it's okay, I'm not here to harm you."

At hearing her name, Bibbidy put down her hooves and looked at her curiously.

"I'm Ms Featherbon." She said softly as she gently touched her head. "Are you okay dear?"

Bibbidy shook her head as tears filled her eyes again.

"Come with me my dear, I'll take you somewhere safe."

Bibbidy seemed unsure and backed up slightly. Ms Featherbon used her magic to open a portal to Whisker Haven. Awed by it's beauty, Bibbidy followed her in.

"Where am I?"

"Welcome to Whisker Haven!"

"Whisker Haven?"

"Yes. It's the safest place I could take you for now."

"Do you know what happened?" She asked Ms Featherbon. "One minute I was cleaning up the castle, and next thing I know I'm back at that horrible stable! W-with m-m-my m-m-mother." She teared up again.

Ms Featherbon sighed sadly, "Lady Tremaine has gotten a hold of The Fairy Godmother's wand and changed history. Her daughter Anastasia's foot fit the slipper instead of Cinderella, meaning you never became her wedding gift."

Bibbidy looked horrified. "We have to do something!"

"I-I'm sorry dear, but...How do I put this? It's my job to watch over royalty, but I am forbidden from getting directly involved."

Bibbidy didn't look too happy at her explanation. "You can't get directly involved? Isn't that what you just did!?"

"Please, calm down. Things are a lot more complicated than th-"

Bibbidy folded her ears back and lowered her head shaking it slightly from side to side.

"Please listen to me, everything will be all right."

"N-no it won't! The whole world is messed up and you won't do anything about it!"

Ms Featherbon flew to her level and gripped her face gently. "In the words of a wise princess: I promise, and when I promise something I _never ever_ break that promise. _Ever._ "

Bibbidy looked unsure and frowned. "I-I.." She sighed as she took a step away. "This is just perfect! I felt so loved there with Cinderella and the prince, and...and it's like the world wants to take that away from me!"

Ms Featherbon thought for a second. "Would you feel better I gave you somewhere to stay that felt like home?"

Bibbidy looked up and sniffled. "I-I...I don't kn-know. Y-you could t-try."

Ms Featherbon focused her magic. "This may take a while dear, why don't you rest?"

As if on cue, the filly yawned. "I think that's a perfect idea." She laid down on the grass, snuggling into her forelegs, and drifting off.

…..

"Thank you Guaka, Yatta, and Kavo, for your uh, _interesting_ play on the rock that was accidentally crowned emperor for a day. Now, our next presenters are Kuzco, Malina, Kronk and uh...that..llama."

Malina cleared her throat and pretended to read from a scroll, "Hundreds of years ago there was an emperor named Manco."

Kronk stepped in, wearing a cheap robe and fake crown. "Hello, I am emperor Manco! I rule all the land!"

"He was betrothed to a woman named Nina." Malina put down the scroll and went over. "Why do I have to be betrothed to you! You're a royal jerk!"

Kuzco thought people were looking at him, but when he looked everyone was focused on Malina and Kronk. Except for Gauka, but whatever emotion he was showing (Kuzco couldn't place it himself) was far from disgust.

"One day the emperor met a peasant who looked exactly like him." Malina continued.

Kuzco walked over to Kronk, causing small giggling in the class about how different he and Kronk looked from each other.

"Hey we look alike, wanna switch places for a day?" Kronk asked.

"Sure why not?" Kuzco said shrugging, not really putting to much enthusiasm into his line. The two switched clothes.

"Meanwhile the daughter of the royal mortician, a powerful sorceress named Zamy was plotting something." Malina stepped forward and in her most wicked voice said, "The sun is ruining my beauty! I need to block it out! Mick, Bowie, Lemmy! Come here!"

Wrapped hastily in toilet paper, Kronk, Kuzco, and Misty stepped forward. "We're going to summon the powerful God of darkness Supai! We will-"

Misty started chewing on some of the toilet paper hanging off of her. Kuzco panicked and whispered to her, "Stop it Misty, you're gonna get sick." She kept chewing. Kuzco elbowed Kronk to get his attention. "Misty won't stop eating the toilet paper. If she gets sick Pacha will kill me. Tell her to stop."

"No problem Kuzco." Kronk started talking loudly in llama to Misty, causing Malina to stop mid line.

"Kronk what are you doing?" She whispered.

"Just keep going." Kronk whispered back.

They started into a musical number that Kronk had insisted on. Malina stumbled out the lyrics about wanting to block out the sun with Supai to preserve her beauty.

When she was done Malina grabbed the scroll again. "During the release of Supai, Manco got hit by the power of Supai and became a llama."

Kuzco and Kronk were finishing getting the toilet paper off Misty and urging her forward.

"Then he came across a llama herder named Mata."

Malina went over. "Are you lost llama?"

Kronk went behind Misty and spoke. "I'm your emperor, peasant! Bring me back to the palace!"

 **Emperor Kuzco?**

 _ **Yeah! Who did you think you were talking to?**_

"You talk? Well, I don't think you're the emperor!"

 **How did….You don't...look like the emperor.**

 _ **What do you mean I don't "look like the emperor?"**_

"Well I am! So take me back to the palace!"

 **Well, yeah! Nobody's that heartless!**

 _ **Now take me back!**_

"Okay, fine llama boy. I'll take you to the palace just to prove you aren't the emperor." Malina went over to the scroll again. "Meanwhile at the palace…"

Nothing happened.

"Psst, Kuzco." Malina whispered, annoyed. "Kuzco."

It took her a moment to realize he was gone.

..

After class Malina stomped down the halls trying to find Kuzco. "Where are you, you jerk!? Kuzco!"

Despite her yelling, Kuzco stayed in his hiding spot, keeping his back firmly against the wall and hugging his knees as he shook.

"Kuzco!"

Kuzco pressed his back against the wall even more, trying to suppress his whimpers in case she heard them.

"Sir?"

Kuzco looked up, startled, but he calmed down when he saw it wasn't Malina. "O-oh, h-hey uh.."

"Guaka, sir."

"Guaka, right."

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Kuzco lied, looking away. "I just n-need space."

Guaka frowned. "O-okay if that's what you want sir." Hesitantly he left, letting Kuzco be alone.

…..

Ms Featherbon gently shook Bibbidy. "Wake up deary."

"Huh?" Bibbidy yawned.

"It's finished." She said excitedly.

Bibbidy looked up wide eyed. There in front of her was a castle. "This is perfect!"

Ms Featherbon lead her inside. Bibbidy was in awe of how elaborate it was. The hallway's wall was a purplish-pink and decorated with sashes and plaques. The carpet was perriwinkle with lighter flower patterns, and in the middle a pink rug with golden sides and designs of paw prints in the middle.

She showed her all the other rooms including a full, pink ballroom, and a kitchen with a door carved out of a tree.

"This is amazing!" Bibbidy said. "But...why'd you put so much effort into this?"

"I wanted you to feel at home my dear." Ms Featherbon explained gently. _I want at least one being under my watch to be happy._

"Thank you." Bibbidy said, smiling widely.

"I'm afraid I have to go for a while dear, but I will be back." Ms Featherbon gathered her magic and returned to the palace.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" He asked The Royal Record Keeper.

"Nothing too exciting. Did everything go well?"

"For the most part yes. I'll have to check back on Bibbidy later." She flew back to the throne and settled down, waiting for the daily visits of villagers.

…

Kuzco paused at the bridge like usual.

 **Stretch out your neck and I'll grab the rope…**

 _ **How do I know you won't let me fall after you grab the rope?**_

"Kuzco!"

"M-Malina! I-"

"You're lucky Mr Moleguaco didn't penalize my and Kronk's grade for you bailing out on us!"

"Then why are you yelling at me?" He whined anxiously.

"Because I wanna know why you thought it was okay to leave!"

"I-"

"Is it because emperors-to-be don't have to care about anyone but themselves?!"

 **How can you be this way?! All you care about is building your summer home and filling it with stuff for you!**

 _ **Uh yeah, doi, me. Everyone else in the kingdom gets it. You're the only one who doesn't seem to be with the program.**_

"I-I..I wasn't okay with the whole l-llama th-thing okay?"

"You could've said something before then!"

Kuzco was already breathing fairly hard at this point. "I-I'm s-s-sorry, o-okay?"

"Just try to think about someone other than yourself next time."

 _Oh trust me Malina, I am constantly thinking of someone other than myself._


	11. Chapter 11

**Bibbidy Bobbidi BooHoo**

Kunak watched from behind the throne as Ms Featherbon finished talking with the final villager. When he finally left, Kunak slowly made his way out from behind the throne. When he reached the corner he noticed Ms Featherbon doing her magic. Just as he was about to lunge, Ms Featherbon opened the portal to Whisker Haven. Curious, Kunak snuck in after her.

After Kunak was spit out from the portal, he quickly hid, but kept his eye on Ms Featherbon. He slithered into the castle and saw her talking to Bibbidy.

"How are you doing my dear?"

"Perfect!" Bibbidy said cheerfully. "This place is amazing!"

Ms Featherbon smiled. "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"I-I was wondering...I mean, I'm going to feel...s-so much better when I'm back with Cinderella, b-but can I still visit?"

"Of course you can! In fact I was thinking maybe we can invite other royal pets as well."

Kunak slithered slightly closer.

"That would be perfect." Bibbidy replied. "Pumpkin would love it here!"

Kunak grinned to himself.

"But Ms Featherbon? W-when can I go home?" She folded her ears back slightly, her tone changing, almost sounding guilty.

"Soon my dear, soon." Ms Featherbon reassured. "We've taught about this event for many years, and everything turns out just fine. In fact things are better in the end."

"H-how?"

"Anastasia will be able to find her own happiness, and have peace with her step sister." Ms Beatherbon explained, gently stroking Bibbidy's face. "You'll be able to see how wonderful she truly is."

Kunak fake gagged at her explanation.

"Ms Featherbon?"

"Yes?

"D-do you think m-my mother is m-m-mad at me?"

"What would she be mad about?"

"F-for l-leaving her..alone..when sh-she...d-d-d-di-" She started crying. Ms Featherbon flew over to comfort her.

"I'm not entirely sure what your mother was feeling, as we only have limited knowledge of her in the royal database. However, I don't think she'd want you to go through the same thing she did. I think, like any mother, she'd want what's best for you."

"I-I still don't know." Bibbidy said. "I s-still...I should have stayed with her...l-like this time around…I-"

Ms Featherbon hugged her the best she could. "Shh, it's all right my dear, it's all right. Why don't you rest a bit more? I think it would do you good."

"P-perfect i-idea." Bibbidy said as she started shakily walking towards the bed area.

Ms Featherbon smiled weakly and gathered her magic again. Kunak panicked and quickly followed her.

Once back at the palace he quickly took refuge behind the throne, not wanting to be seen. He had an idea but he had to be patient.

…..

Kuzco was at least starting to get into the dull routine of school: he sat in class, mainly doodling through Mr Moleguaco's lessons, barely making it through gym class, and sitting at the same empty table whenever he could.

Today when he was going over with his bowl of pillbug stew when he saw Malina and Kronk sitting there. Awkwardly he sat across from them. "Uh hi, what are you doing here?"

"Kavo and Guaka wanted to sit with Yatta, who was already sitting with Curi, Cuxi, and Cuca, and this was the only empty table." Malina said, sounding annoyed.

Kuzco awkwardly poked at the stew and grimaced at it as it bubbled. Kronk noticed his disgust and pushed a plate of spinach puffs towards him. "You want one?"

Kuzco looked at them anxiously. "Uh, no I think I'll pass…"

"I promise these puffs aren't potioned, I kept my eye on them at all times."

"I-I just don't want one. I'm not that hungry anyway." Kuzco said. His stomach growled harshly.

"I-I mean not for s-spinach puffs. I want uh, to eat this...delicious...stew."

He took a bite and hid his disgust. "... _delicious_ …"

"What do they serve that at the palace?" Malina teased.

Kuzco laughed sarcastically. "Good one Malina."

"No, the palace has uh, a lot different food than this." Kronk said, not getting the joke. "A lot fancier, and uh, no pillbugs."

Kuzco looked at him, deadpan. "Yeah Kronk, thanks for explaining it to her."

"No problem."

Kuzco groaned and put his head on the table.

…

Ms Featherbon yawned as she settled into the throne. She dozed off, snoring slightly. Kunak slithered over, grinning slightly. The guards on either side of her stood alert. Kunak quietly slipped past. He took cover behind Ms Featherbon, then gently he pulled out a feather.

Ms Featherbon yelped and woke up suddenly. The guards turned to her in a panic.

"Your grace, are you all right?" One of them asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine." Ms Featherbon said, rubbing the area the feather was plucked from. "I just felt something."

"Perhaps we should check you over?"

Kunak froze in fear. Gripping the feather tighter in his mouth.

"I'm fine." Ms Featherbon reassured.

"You sure?" The other one asked.

"I'm sure."

He looked unsure, but nodded and faced the front again. Kunak waited a moment before slipping out again, and heading to the old (not so) secret lab. He snapped his jaw shut as tight as possible so the feather wouldn't float away, and kept his tail tightly wound around the safety bar.

He was spat out at the end in Kronk's old lab coat. A lot of stuff had been moved from here to the cave, and in turn that stuff had been moved to the new lab under the school, but what he needed was here.

He filled an old bucket with water and placed the feather in it. Kunak wrapped himself around the bucket, wanting to keep a close eye on it.

….

Days passed and Bibbidy was getting more antsy. She started pacing back and forth, shaking heavily. To try to calm herself she started to clean the castle. Every last curtain was perfectly in place, each pillow together in piles in three, and not a speck of dust remained.

Ms Featherbon frowned when she returned to see her trying in vain to find anything else to organize. "Deary, are you all right?"

"Y-yeah I-I-I'm f-fine." Bibbidy said, fluffing a pillow for the umpteenth time.

"If it helps, you'll be able to go home soon." Ms Featherbon said gently.

"Really?" Bibbidy asked, dropping the pillow in her excitement.

"In a few more hours everything will be all right." She reassured.

"Thank you for everything." Bibbidy said, the most relaxed she'd been in days.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Would you?" Bibbidy asked. "That would be perfect."

"Yes of course deary, but I am filling in for an emperor and I'll have to do some of my work here." She explained before landing, and starting to stretch. "And now I have to do my five hour stretches."

Bibbidy giggled. She decided to join in on the stretching too. "So you're an empress?"

"For the time being yes."

"That must be fun!" Bibbidy exclaimed as she stretched her haunches.

"I suppose some parts are, but there's a lot of responsibility."

"I don't know if it's the same, but I've listened to a lot of Cinderella's royal lessons before." Bibbidy said. "A few of them are about style and grace."

She did a few curtsies and bows to demonstrate. "Most of it is about diplomatic relations and being a good leader. Those are the most important ones."

Ms Featherbon stretched her wings into the air. "I agree deary. Even if one lacks grace, their leadership is the most important aspect of all."

Bibbidy smiled. "I think Cinderella is perfect at it."

"I couldn't agree more deary."

...

After school Kuzco laid in bed, pulling Wampy close to his chest. He stroked it's fur, showing the brown underneath it's light lavender fur. He was about to brush his hand against the fur again to return it to it's original color but hesitated. He brushed his hand over the rest of Wampy's fur, turning it fully brown.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Counterpoint of Painful Howls**

Bibbidy and Ms Featherbon were giggling as they did an improvised dance together. Bibbidy got onto her back hooves and twirled. "Pumpkin taught me that one."

"Very good dear." Ms Featherbon complimented. Her smile faded into a disgruntled look.

"What's wrong?" Bibbidy asked worriedly.

"I-I don't know." Ms Featherbon said as she sat down and held her head. "Oh deary dearest me, I have the worst headache."

"Do you need water?" Bibbidy asked, taking a seat beside her.

"I-I have a f-feeling it won't help deary."

Bibbidy grabbed a pillow and set in on the ground for Ms Featherbon to lay on. She flopped onto it and closed her eyes.

Purple swirled in her vision in big, windy, misty strands. It swirled until it reached it's destination, a small clear vial, in which it was strained into, leaving it half full of sparkly material.

Ms Featherbon's eyes shot open. "S-someone's using my m-magic!" She sat up quickly and looked at Bibbidy. "I-I'm sorry but I m-might have to delay your r-return home to d-deal with th-this. I'm so very very s-sorry."

Bibbidy frowned. "No it's okay." She gave her a gentle nuzzle. "I-I can w-w-wait a while m-more."

"Thank you my dear." Ms Featherbon said, staggering up. She summoned some magic, wincing as she did so. She transported herself to the source of the magic usage, but to her surprise it was the palace.

"Ugh...Where are you, you little magic thief." Ms Featherbon groaned, gripping the side of her head. She closed her eyes and let the vague visions guide her. Her eyes were forced open once she made it to the entrance of the secret lab.

 _What is this?_

When she rested her wing against the sculpture in front of her, she felt a pulsing sensation throughout her whole body, and her headache continued. Almost by instinct she guided her wing to one of the levers and pulled it down.

"Please remain seated while the ride is in motion. Please no flash photography, non-flash photography, paintings, wood carvings, or sculptures."

The safety bar fastened clicked down, startling Ms Featherbon more than before. The roller coaster went down the track, sparking more than usual from a lack of maintenance. Ms Featherbon gripped the bar tightly with her wings and clamped her beak shut.

She was spat out at the end in a very oversized lab coat that she quickly scuffled out of.

In front of her Kunak was hissing rhythmically as sparkly magic floated around him.

"Y-you...you're the one using my magic?" Ms Featherbon asked, weakly.

"Very clever of you. How long did it take you to figure that out?" He spat back.

Ms Featherbon took a step forward. "W-what are you e-even doing?"

"In the long run or now? In the long run it's to dispose of you and let the true empress Yzma reign supreme with me, Kunak, by her side. In the now, well…" He looked at the wall that was flashing brightly. "Welcome to Claw Haven."

Ms Featherbon panicked. "Pl-please...I-I don't..you don't have to…"

Kunak smirked and slithered over, placing his tail under her chin and making her look him dead in the eyes. "What are you going to do? You're the protector of the royals aren't you? As the companion of the most powerful empress, I must be covered under your duti-"

"No!" Ms Featherbon said sternly. "Those who murder for the throne are none of my concern!"

"Well, then what will you do?" He asked slyly with a grin.

Ms Featherbon lunged forward and jabbed Kunak's underbelly with her beak. Kunak hissed and bit down tightly on her neck. Ms Featherbon rapidly flapped her wings as she attempted to pull back in a panic.

Kunak grinned as he wrapped his tail around her, starting to squeeze and cut off her blood flow. Ms Featherbon choked and kept flapping her wings rapidly. Desperately she kicked Kunak in the jaw, making him loosen his grip.

Ms Featherbon coughed harshly as she tried to catch her breath. She rubbed her wing against the back of her neck and felt blood smush against it. She staggered up, shivering, trying to ignore the panging in her head.

Kunak laughed. "You're a pretty pathetic warrior. Maybe you're better suited for enforcing friendship and giving sugar sweet advice."

Ms Featherbon glared and attempted to lunge again. Her beak scrapped against him, leaving a small bleeding trail. Kunak let out a hiss of pain and whacked her on the head with his tail.

Her head rang and her vision blurred, allowing Kunak to pin her. In a worried state she flapped her wings widely, able to make a few hits. Kunak inched backwards to avoid the hits which gave her time to get up. Once she could see clearly again, she gripped his tail in her beak tightly. Kunak attempted to lunge but she pulled away.

Kunak slid against the wall, the light flickering more than before. "I hate to cut our little battle short, but now I must go." He leaned in the portal of Claw Haven, leaving Ms Featherbon alone, her feathers ruffled and tattered.

She panted heavily before passing out.

…

When Ms Featherbon awoke she was in the royal bedroom, guards circled around her.

"Your grace are you all right?" One guard asked urgently. Another was patting a wet towel against her, trying to clean her up.

"It was the snake wasn't it? You should have let me kill them your grace!"

"I…" Ms Featherbon sat up. "I still stand with my position against execution."

The guard sighed. "Yes your grace, but then please be careful."

"P-please don't call me that. M-Ms Featherbon is fine." She said, attempting to change the subject.

"Yes...Ms Featherbon."

The door opened. "You have a visitor" Another guard said. "Should I tell them to get lost?"

"Hey!" Protested another voice outside the door.

Ms Featherbon's eyes widened. "N-no let him in please."

The guard opened the door and in came Kuzco. He felt embarrassed being front of all these guards in simple peasant garb. They kept a stoic stare as he approached the bed, the look they used to give anyone who _dared_ approach him, in the mindset everyone was a threat to his safety. He could only recall one other time they looked at him like this.

 _ **Kill them! They murdered the emperor!**_

Sure after a lot of apologizing on their part afterwards Kuzco understood they were just doing their job of protecting the empress, who happened to be Yzma. They didn't have any reason to doubt her word. He understood and forgave, but even now being on the receiving end was chilling.

"What brings you here deary?" Ms Featherbon asked.

"They told me you were hurt and I decided to check on you...You know in case you wanted to hand the empire back to me or something."

Ms Featherbon giggled. "Yes, I'm sure that's your only reason deary."

"Why else would I even be here?" He said trying to make it seem like it was ridiculous to think otherwise.

"Will I be expecting any more of these visits." She asked slyly.

"Of course Blue Jay, I want my kingdom back."


	13. Chapter 13

**Story 2 Of Snakes and Bunny Rabbits**

 **Takes Place During**

 **The Emperor's New School:** Rabbit Face

 **Whisker Haven Tales with The Palace Pets:** Welcome to Whisker Haven

 **Scared Face**

Ms Featherbon nervously paced back and forth, unable to focus on much. Three weeks had passed since her encounter with Kunak, and she'd recovered quite well. Physically that is, her mind was still wrung with worry.

"Guards." She said after moments of silence. All the surrounding guards turned to face their empress. "We haven't seen Kunak since the attack, correct?"

"Yes your grace." Confirmed one.

"Featherbon." She was silent again for another moment. "I'm worried he might be targeting Kuzco too."

"What are you suggesting we do?" The same guard asked.

"For now I want at least two guards to keep an eye on him. Just until we can make sure he's safe."

"I feel that would be quite unnecessary. We have no reason to believe the former emperor is in danger of Kunak's attacks."

"I-I can't be sure." Ms Featherbon said. "He told me he was only loyal to Yzma. That makes me think Kuzco might be one of his targets."

"I don't think this is a wise idea." He said. "However if you must send a guard to watch over him, I will volunteer."

"Thank you." Ms Featherbon said, glad he was cooperating with her. "Now we just need someone to join you."

"I think one would suffice."

"I want there to be two incase something happens, so you can help each other."

The guard bit his lip but kept a stoic look. "Yes...Ms Featherbon."

"Raymi, why don't you join...I'm sorry dear, I can't remember your name."

"Chiqap."

"Chiqap, thank you." Ms Featherbon said.

The two of them headed out of the throne room, heading towards the exit. Ms Featherbon sighed in relief as she pressed her back against the throne, slouching down.

"Raymi, would you mind if I dealt with some personal business before we head out?"

"Yes of course!" He said cheerfully. "Deal with anything you need to before we go, I can wait."

"I will make this quick, you have my word." Chiqap headed off in the opposite direction.

 _What a fine empress Ms Featherbon is...Finely dim brained that is. She's got quite a few things to learn about having her own personal enemy, and that the only reason they'd put anyone important to them in harm's way is if they get an opportunity to._

He reached the entrance to the old secret lab and pulled the lever. The sparking and rusting from the roller coaster had only gotten worse, making it a miracle that it still functioned.

Once in the lab, Chiqap shed his guard disguise, once again becoming Kunak. He slithered over to the wall and opened the portal to Claw Haven.

..

Ms Featherbon gripped her head and let out a yelp of pain, making guards panic and start checking on her. "My magic...Kunak's using it again...W-what if Kuzco..."

"He'll be all right." One of them reassured gently, resting his hand on her back.

Ms Featherbon still seemed unsure, but she nodded. _Chiqap and Raymi will keep him safe...He'll be okay…._

..

"Adelaide!"

The polecat looked up anxiously. "Kunak! I-I thought you were on 'g-guard duty'."

"I am. Ms Featherbon sent me to supervise the 'emperor-to-be'. Due to this I can't plan any attacks against the current empress, so I'm trusting you to take over."

"M-me? T-take over?"

"Just until my assignment is finished. Surely you can handle it. What you've told me about your escapades with Lucifer proves you're capable."

"Y-yeah I guess so.." Adelaide said, looking at her nub of a tail.

"Good." Kunak smiled slyly as he slithered away. "I'll return when I can...Maybe even with the blood of an emperor-to-be on my teeth."


	14. Chapter 14

**Guard Face**

Chiqap and Raymi knocked on the door of the hut. Pacha opened it and looked at the two in surprise. "Uh, can I help you?"

"Empress Featherbon has sent us to keep an eye on Kuzco for a while, fearing he may be in danger." Chiqap said.

Pacha seemed worried. "W-what kind of danger?"

"Nothing for you to worry about peasant. The risk she fears is only present to her and _possibly_ The emperor-to-be."

Pacha frowned. "But they'll be okay...r-right?"

"Don't worry." Raymi reassured gently. "We'll keep them safe."

"Yes, the threat is minimal at most." Chiqap added.

"Can we come in?" Raymi asked.

"Y-yeah, come on in."

"Where, may I ask, _is_ the emperor-to-be?" Chiqap asked, looking around the hut.

"He's in his room, in the attic."

"The attic?" Chiqap asked a bit puzzled. _Hardly a safe place for a royal. Perhaps if I'm lucky, a rat will eat his face off in his sleep._

Without questioning it, Raymi had started heading for the attic, soon followed by Pacha and Chiqap.

Kuzco laid on his side on his bed, idly watching as Chaca and Tipo tossed a ball back and forth. He started to get bored and zoned out into an almost dream state.

" **Er...Excuse me!"**

" _ **Step aside pal, I've got places to go."**_

" **Me too, but those crazy peacocks stole my clothes!"**

" _ **And why should this interest me in the least?"**_

" **I can't get out of your way until I get my shorts back!"**

" _ **Let me see if I've got this right. You want me to go pick up your underwear?"**_

" **Right! Hey, you aren't as dumb as you look."**

"Emperor Kuzco!"

Kuzco was jolted out back into reality. Raymi excitedly went to his side to greet him, telling him all about the going ons at the palace. While Kuzco was zoning out again, he noticed Tipo and Chaca were anxiously staring at the guards.

Before, it never really occurred to Kuzco that the royal guards weren't a common sight to the villagers. If anything they'd only see them at the palace, during public events the emperor attended, or if they were in a whole lot of trouble.

Kuzco interrupted Raymi, "Get to the point, what are you doing here?" _Your blabbering's scaring the kids._

Raymi stopped mid sentence, "Oh right. Ms Featherbon sent us to watch you."

Kuzco looked at Tipo and Chaca and after noticing they still seemed tense, he turned back to the guards and arched a brow in confusion. "Why?"

"Because the empress is worried you are in danger of being killed by someone named Kunak."

Kuzco started shaking. "S-s-someone's tr-trying to k-kill me?"

"Don't worry." Chiqap said. "The threat is minimal at most. The empress' worry isn't letting her think rationally."

Kuzco grabbed Wampy and hugged him to his chest tightly. "Y-you sure?"

"Positive."

 _ **If you hadn't mixed up those poisons, Kuzco would be dead now! There'll be no more diversions until we track that llama down and kill him!**_

Kuzco's breathing heightened and he gripped Wampy's hand.

"Are you all right?" Chiqap asked dryly.

"I-I…" He gripped his arms as he started to shake. "I-I'm j-j-just c-c-cold, y-yeah that's all..."

"Should we get dad?" Tipo asked.

 _Yes! Go get your dad he'll understand! He'll protect me. Like last time…._

 _ **All you care about is your stupid hilltop. You don't care about me, just get out of here!**_

 _ **Go on, get out of here!**_

 **Fine!**

"N-no I'm a-all right. Just...c-cold." He set Wampy down and examined the guards for a moment. "S-so...you're my g-guards again?"

"For the time being, yes. Why?" Chiqap asked.

Kuzco started stroking his hand against Wampy's stomach. "So, y-you have to d-do what I-I say?"

"Of course your highness!" Raymi said, beaming.

Chiqap shushed him. "Only if it's beneficial to your safety."

"Hm.." Kuzco thought for a minute. "W-well the walk to school _is_ pretty dangerous."

"Don't worry, we'll escort you there your highness!" Raymi said.

Chiqap glared slightly at Raymi from the corner of his eyes, and through clenched teeth said, "Yes, _your highness,_ we'd be _honored_ to escort you to _school._ "


	15. Chapter 15

**Jealous Face**

Treasure excitedly ran onto the beach, Melody following close behind. She headed straight for the water and splashed around with the young princess.

Melody giggled and pulled Treasure close, petting her. "I'm so glad I can finally be in the sea again."

Treasure meowed happily in reply. She hadn't been around when the wall was up, in fact she was found on their first sailing trip after it torn down. She couldn't imagine being walled off from the sea like Melody was for twelve years.

They splashed in the water, both laughing loudly. Melody floated on her back while Treasure doggy paddled after her.

Melody sat up suddenly. "Oh, I forgot something! Stay right there!"

Treasure was curious and went to the shore to wait, shaking her fur to dry off a bit. When Melody came back she ran over and meowed in excitement. From behind her back she pulled out a small toy boat and placed in the water.

Treasure's eyes lit up and she leapt forward, splashing at the toy. Melody knelt beside her and giggled, petting her. "I'm glad you like it. Mom gave it to me when I was three I think. I thought you'd have more fun with it."

Treasure purred and nuzzled Melody's face gently before going back to her new toy.

…..

The next day after gym class Kuzco complained to Chiqap and Raymi as they carried him around campus, about Couch Sweetie (Or Coach Sweaty as she'd been 'lovingly' nicknamed by the students), expecting him to win a cross country race on Friday. It was either that or fail gym class and lose his chance to become emperor again. Either way the odds weren't really in his favor.

Chiqap's arms ached as he carried around the emperor-to-be. _I need to suckerpunch Raymi for allowing this. It will be worth it at least, this fool has no chance of victory._

"I'm Kronk, I'm so big and strong, and fast! Look at me, I can make smoothies!" Kuzco mocked. "I'll show him."

"K-U-Z-C-O! Kuzco! Kuzco! Go! Go!" One of the Kuzco Academy cheerleaders cheered.

"Hey there, Malina." Kuzco greeted flirtatiously.

"Oh, hey Kuzco." She idly replied. "Today I heard from Cuci that you and Kronk-"

Chiqap noticed Kuzco had gone off into a romantic stupor, and wasn't really aware of anything. He decided to tip the carrying device forward slightly, only small amounts at a time in case Raymi caught on. _Let's hope your little fall will crack that thick skull of yours…._

"Kuzco!" Malina yelled.

At her yelling Chiqap quickly straightened up afraid he'd been caught.

"W-what?" Kuzco asked, startled.

"Were you calling me a 'hottie-hot-hottie' in your head again?" Malina asked in annoyance

Chiqap relaxed at her accusation.

"Uh, yeah, but uh, didn't you also hear me say A plus, something or rather?"

" _Suuuure, thanks._ "

"Anyway, so uh nice moves. Mmhm, you just keep on cheering for me babe."

Chiqap rolled his eyes. _How vile._

"Actually I was like cheering the name of the school."

"Which happens to be _my_ name, since I, Emperor Kuzco-"

Chiqap lifted his horn with Raymi, blowing in it at the mention of his name. _Even the true empress isn't as vain as this._

"-paid for it."

"Well I hear you won't be emperor anymore if you don't beat Kronk." Malina said before her tone turned blissful. "Oh, Kronk.."

Chiqap zoned out during Malina and Kuzco's chatter of why Kronk was the 'perfect man'. _Well he does at least serve the true empress a purpose I suppose. However I can't see how anybody who fails the simple task of poisoning someone, attractive. If anything-_

"Oh yeah, well check this out!"

 _No. What's he doing?_

"Is that..your face?" Malina asked, disgusted.

 _No, no, no…_

His fears of him doing something incredibly ridiculous were confirmed when he looked up and saw Kuzco was showing off his boxers, his face printed all over them, to Malina.

"Yeah. So? Wanna come over and help me with my homework Friday night?"

"Eh, we'll see." Malina said turning away from him to continue her cheering.

 _How is one born such a fool?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hero Face**

Adelaide hid as she waited for Ms Featherbon to open the portal to Whisker Haven. She was shaking a little bit and using her claws to anchor herself. When Ms Featherbon finally opened the portal, Adelaide sneaked in after her, hiding quickly behind a curtain when they arrived.

"Hello Petite, dear." Ms Featherbon greeted.

The pony looked up from the book she was reading and smiled. "Oh, hello Ms Featherbon."

"What are you up to?"

"Belle's redoing the ballroom and I'm excited! So to pass the time I decided to read all about ballrooms." She held up the book for her to see. "It's called _Beautiful Ballrooms Volume 1: From Humble Beginnings to Now._ "

"Well reading is a great way to learn, deary."

"The _best_ way."

"It's the best way for you, but everyone learns differently." Ms Featherbon explained. "Some learn very well from books while others learn better from seeing."

"From seeing?"

"Yes, I'll show you. Come with me to the ballroom."

When the two headed off, Adelaide followed close behind. As they neared the ballroom she heard someone humming contently. Out of curiosity, Adelaide peered in. Inside a fluffy white puppy was drawing a bath, pouring a little bit of bubble bath into the tub.

 _Is that..Pumpkin?_

She decided to get a closer look, forgetting her mission for a moment.

 _It_ _ **is**_ _her! What's she doing here? Isn't her_ _ **castle**_ _good enough for her?_

Adelaide stepped further into the room,trying not to get caught. She hid under the tub and waited. _I wonder how it feels to be pampered like that. How does it feel not having to fight for dominance with another pet? And her fur…_

She grabbed onto her own wiry fur before admiring Pumpkin's puffy fur. Without really thinking it through she climbed up the tub to get a better look. The side of the tub was wet and when Adelaide stepped on it, she slipped and yelped. Pumpkin looked at where the sound was coming from and accidentally whacked her tail against the bubble bath, pushing it into tub.

The tub erupted with bubbles as it poured into the ballroom. When the water rushed through the door, Ms Featherbon and Petite ran to the higher ground of the balcony.

"What happened?" Petite asked Ms Featherbon worriedly.

"I-I don't know deary."

"Help! Help!"

"Pumpkin!" They both yelled in worry. They looked into the flooded ballroom to see Pumpkin clinging onto a ball for dear life.

"What happened!?" Petite called down.

"I-I...I bumped my bubble bath into the tub on accident! I'm so sorry!"

"It's all right dear!" Ms Featherbon called down. "We'll get help!"

"You stay here Petite, I know just the pet to get!" Ms Featherbon flew off.

In the ballroom Adelaide also grabbed onto a ball, coughing up the water she'd swallowed. When Pumpkin's ball started drifting over she panicked. She held her breath and dunked her head back under the water.

 _Ugh, what have I done?_

….

Melody sat by the shore, watching Treasure excitedly play with her toy boat.

"Looks like you're having fun."

Treasure meowed happily before batting at it again.

"Melody!" Ariel called. "It's time for lunch!"

"Coming mom!" She turned back to Treasure. "You wanna stay here and keep playing?"

Treasure nodded and went back to playing with the boat. Melody pet her before going in.

She meowed in delight which each wave her paw made. Her ears suddenly perked up when she heard an odd tingling sound from behind her. When Treasure turned around she was face to face with an odd blue orb.

 _Ooo, what's this?_

She sniffed it.

"Hello!" The orb turned into Ms Featherbon, startling Treasure and making her fall into the water, splashing her in the process. "I have come from Whisker Haven to find you, because we need your help Treasure!"

Treasure resurfaced from the water, splashing Ms Featherbon again. She grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, oh deary dearest me, no time, no time at all!" Ms Featherbon said anxiously.

"Pumpkin needs our help!" She explained, leading Treasure in the castle, into a room used for social gatherings.

Pumpkin watched as Ms Featherbon produced orbs of light purple magic through the tips of her wings. A few moments later a portal to Whisker Haven appeared, making Treasure meow in a surprised confusion.

Ms Featherbon excitedly urged the orange kitten through.

"Yowzers! Where am I going!?" Treasure said as she was sucked through the pink portal. She was shot out the other side through a picture of Ariel, falling on her back.

Treasure gasped in excitement. "Shimmering seashells!"

"Welcome to Whisker Haven, dear! Oh, I'm Ms Featherbon, and I'd like your help."

"I'm Treasure and I'm-"

"So happy you're here! Uh, I'm Petite, follow me! Pumpkin's in trouble!"

"Wait, wait,wait...Who's Pumpkin?" Treasure asked, getting an annoyed look from Petite in response.

"That's not what's important right now, come on!" Petite said, grabbing the kitten and placing her on her back.

The three of them hurried to the ballroom. "Cartwheeling catfish, what happened!?"

Petite, not knowing of Adelaide's involvement simply explained Pumpkin had left her tub running and that it overflowed into the ballroom.

"Petite!" Pumpkin called from her ball. "Explain later!" Losing her balance she quickly leaped to the next ball, the one Adelaide was taking refuge on. She held her breath again and pushed her body as close to the ball as possible.

"Can somebody help me!?" Pumpkin called out.

"I...Can't swim." Petite admitted.

"And my feathers aren't flippers." Ms Featherbon said, looking at Treasure. "That's why we need you, Treasure."

"Easy, I love the water!" Treasure said before diving in. "Anchors away!"

"Hurry!" Ms Featherbon urged.

As Treasure swam through the flooded ballroom she noticed many items had been engulfed by bubbles, like pillows, brushes, candlesticks, and even the tub. In her rushed state she could have sworn she'd seen another pet, but she brushed it off and swam towards the door exiting the ballroom. Treasure stated tugging, but it wouldn't budge.

The ball was starting to sink with Adelaide holding onto it. Pumpkin leaped off it and grabbed onto an empty flagpole, leaving her back paws dangling off.

Treasure kept struggling with the door, until she caught sight of a purple leash that hadn't been caught by a bubble. Getting an idea she grabbed the leash and resurfaced. "Petite, catch!"

Petite caught it in her mouth and held on tightly.

"Let's all pull it together!" Treasure tied the other end of the leash to the door's handle and the three started pulling. The door budged open, allowing the water to drain out.

Adelaide gasped for air, and pushed out from under the ball. When everyone was distracted by cheering (And Treasure being caught in a bubble herself), she scurried off to wretch the rest of the water from her throat. When she looked up she saw Pumpkin slide down from the pole to the ground.

 _How is she always this graceful,even after something like this!?_

Adelaide stayed in hiding as they cleaned up the mess, trying to dry off her soaking fur.

"All paws and hooves on deck!" Treasure exclaimed when they finished. Curious, the three others put their respective paw, wing, and hoof in.

Treasure lead a cheer, "Hearts, Hooves, Paws!"

"My my deary!" Ms Featherbon said. "That was wonderful."

"Thanks, I came up with it myself." Treasure giggled.

"Well I think it's wonderful!" Ms Featherbon said as she excitedly flew around in circles. "If I can, I'd like to adopt it as the official motto of Whisker Haven."

"Shimmering seashells, I'd love that!"

"Thank you dear." Ms Featherbon said. "Oh my! I have to head back to the palace, but you're welcome any time in Whisker Haven. Just go to the social room and the portal will open up for you."

Treasure looked excited. "Cool! Now I can have other people to play with when Ariel, Melody, Eric,Sebastian, and Max are busy!"

"Toodleloo!" Ms Featherbon said with a small wave. Adelaide panicked and jumped after her. Once back in the palace she hurried back to the old secret lab, and back to Claw Haven.

 _Kunak's going to be so furious! I can't kill anyone, heck I can't even pay attention to my target! Oh why Adelaide, why!? Why did you agree to this?_

She groaned and went to the bedding area and screamed into a pillow. _Drizella's right, I'm just a pest…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Reassurance Face**

Chiqap was swearing under his breath as he and Raymi carried Kuzco back to the village after school. With Raymi there he didn't really have any chance to harm Kuzco. Unlike Tipo and Chaca, the students had a more 'Oh Kuzco's at it again" reaction rather than fear to them being there.

Topo and Ipi were playing checkers as usual, talking to each other about the race, and how Kuzco was doomed to fail against Kronk.

 _Beating Kuzco is the least he can do._

"Very funny guys…" Kuzco said sarcastically. "I'll have booth of you know, just last week I bought a treadmill."

"Oh, you like it?"

"Well, I don't know, I can't get the carton open, it's like stapled shut or something."

He stood up on the carrying platform.

 _Now what's this fool doing?_

"It it doesn't matter,cause I'm in great shape!" He leapt off.

"And I'm gonna beat the pants of Kronky-Kronk-Kronk." He turned to the guards. "Thank you boys, I'll be walking the rest of the way home."

 _What!? I wasted perfectly good time I could have spent disemboweling Ms Featherbon, to "guard" this half brained royal, without even getting a chance to off him!? This is just_ _ **great**_ … _.._

Chiqap and Raymi headed back to the palace. "Hey cheer up Chiqap, we'll see Kuzco again real soon!"

"If he wins the race that is." Chiqap added.

"He'll do great!" Raymi said. "Don't be so negative!" He patted Chiqap's back.

Chiqap scowled a bit. "I'm not being negative."

"You kind of are." Raymi teased.

Chiqap pouted slightly, making him laugh. "Come on, Ms Featherbon needs us!"

….

Chiqap and and Raymi entered the throne room, much to Ms Featherbon's confusion. Panicked, she flew towards them. "Did something happen? Is Kuzco all right?"

Ms Featherbon was right in his grasp, but with all the guards he wasn't sure if he could even get in a fatal blow before being stopped. "No, Ms Featherbon, he asked us to leave."

"He did?" She sounded alarmed. "I need to talk to him."

"Ms Featherbon." Chiqap spoke up. "I still cannot understand your concern."

"I'm worried about Kunak targeting him. I just want to check in on him."

"Isn't your role as empress far more important than babysitting the emperor-to-be?"

"It's my job as head of royal affairs to look out for the wellbeing of royals." She explained seriously. "I have a right to fear for his safety because of Kunak. I'm going to check on him, but to ease your worry. The Royal Record Keeper will be in charge while I'm gone. Okay?"

Chiqap bit his lip, keeping a straight face. "Yes, Ms Featherbon."

She called in The Royal Record keeper and explained the situation before leaving.

"You wanna go to Mudka's for lunch together?" Raymi asked.

"No, I've already got lunch plans." Chiqap said flatly.

"Oh, maybe I can join you?"

"You wouldn't like it." _I highly doubt Rodent Ala Mode, is palatable to him anyhow._

"Oh, uh okay...See you later then?"

"Most definitely you will…"

…

"Hello, Adelaide."

The polecat yelped. "O-Oh h-h-hi Kunak. Y-you're back already?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, I suppose I am." He slithered towards her and gripped under her chin with his tail. "However, I intend to continue my guard duty for _the empress._ "

Adelaide whimpered and pulled out of his grip. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I couldn't do it! I-I-"

"Shh." Kunak put the tip of his tail to her mouth. "Honestly I didn't expect you to do away with her."

"Y-you didn't?"

"No, no not at all. Not yet."

"O-oh r-r-right K-Kunak."

"Even the true empress doesn't usually succeed on her first attempts." He explained. "However, you shouldn't worry now. I'll be taking over again, but if I ever need you again, will you be willing to take over?"

"Y-yes! Of course K-Kunak, s-sir."

"Good." He said, smirking slightly. "You can relax now."

He slithered off.

 _Relax? How could I ever do that?_

….

Ms Featherbon knocked on the door of Pacha's hut with the tip of her beak, becoming more of a woodpecker than a hummingbird.

Pacha opened the door, looking surprised. "Your highness?"

"Featherbon is fine."

"Featherbon...What are you doing here so late?"

"I came to check on Kuzco. Is he doing all right?"

"Yeah he's...he's doing..okay." Pacha said awkwardly. "I mean some things have been hard for him. I think he's just still adjusting."

"I see." Ms Featherbon said hesitantly. She paused. "Can I talk to him?"

"Oh uh, yeah, sure, come in."

Ms Featherbon flew to the attic, stopping when she heard sobbing. "Kuzco dear?"

The sobbing stopped. "B-Blue Jay?"

"Yes dear it's me, Ms Featherbon."

"Go. Away."

Ms Featherbon frowned. "What's wrong?" She flew into the attic. Kuzco looked up from the pillow he was crying into before turning away from Ms Featherbon. She landed on the bed and tried again. "Kuzco?"

"I said go away, Blue Jay."

"Just tell me what's wrong." She said gently.

Kuzco hugged the pillow to his chest and faced her. "I-if I don't win this dumb race on Friday f-for gym, I-I'll fail the c-class and n-never be e-e-emperor!"

Ms Featherbon panicked, but tried to hide it for Kuzco's sake. "It's all right dear, I know you can do it."

"Don't push that 'anything is possible if you try' thing on me!"

"But it's true." She said trying to up his spirits.

Kuzco huffed. "Blue Jay, stop. I don't live in your little, pretend, perfect happy world."

She sat down. "Kuzco...It's okay."

"You're always saying I'm gonna be a great emperor that lots of royal kids look up to, but that's not gonna happen if I don't win right!?"

"I know you can do it…" She said gently.

"...Can...Can you just leave me alone Blue Jay...I-I'll be fine…"

Ms Featherbon didn't think this was true, but she knew she likely couldn't get any farther than this. She sighed and flew back to the palace, trying to tell herself it would be all right.


	18. Chapter 18

**Rabbit Face**

"Blue Jay, their training is _killing me_!" Kuzco groaned as he entered the palace.

Ms Featherbon looked up, surprised. "Oh Kuzco dear, I wasn't expecting you!" She smiled and flew down to his level. "But it's nice to see you!"

"I'm only here because I need a break…" He panted. "I've been training for the race and I'm beat." He sat down. Ms Featherbon landed beside him, making him scoot away slightly. "I only came here because this is the last place Pacha and his family would look, Blue Jay, so don't get any funny ideas about small talking with me or something."

"Right…." She said a bit unsure. "Maybe I can help train you?"

Kuzco looked at her flatly. "Blue Jay…"

"Sorry." She replied bashfully. She put her wing on his shoulder. "But Kuzco-"

"No touchy!" Kuzco said, pulling back and doing his faux karate move.

"I'm sorry." She apologized again, pulling away. "But what I was saying is, don't you think they're looking for you?"

"Nah, I told them I had to go to the bathroom, and I've only been gone like,what, ten minutes?"

Ms Featherbon blinked. "The palace is nine miles from the village."

"Yeah, so?" _I mean I've done it before._

"So? You ran here in such a short amount of time, dear. You're already getting faster!" Ms Featherbon excitedly flapped her wings.

"R-really?" Kuzco asked as a huge smile formed on his face. "I-I guess this training really is working! I'll beat Kronk no problem now!" He headed towards the exit. "Sorry Blue Jay, I gotta run-" _Ha ha. Gotta run. I'm hilarious!_ "I've got a lot of training to do!"

"Good luck dear!"

…

That Friday Kuzco sat down for lunch at one of the tables outside, with his usual, gross, lunch. Before he could start eating, Kronk came over carrying a bowl on a plate. Kuzco still had chills in his presence, but they were less cold than before. That didn't mean he still wasn't a threat though.

"Hey ya Kuzco." Kronk greeted before giving him advice to eat around the tooth in the middle of his gelatin. "Oh, almost forgot, brought you some homemade dipping sauce for your nuggets."

Kronk held up a vial of pink liquid as he smirked slightly.

Not trusting this Kuzco replied, "Well thanks Kronk, but I've already got some zesty west barbecue." He held up the small dipping container of sauce.

"Oh, riiiiight, but this is a special dipping sauce I made just for you, and I call it uh….Kuzco's Special Dipping Sauce Made Just For Him."

"Clever." Kuzco said. Kronk grabbed the bowl and the potion and turned around. He poured it in, causing a purple explosion, before nervously turning back to the deadpan looking Kuzco.

Kuzco looked at the bowl cautiously as the 'dipping sauce' started bubbling.

 _ **Kronk get The Emperor a drink**_

 **Drink….riiiiiiiight**

"I dunno…" Kuzco said, trying to keep his cool.

"Oh come on, you gotta try it!" Kronk said as he grabbed a nugget and dipped it in. "Open up!"

"No."

"One bite."

"No."

"Come on."

"Nah uh."

"Kuzco wuzco opens wopens."

Kuzco looked away. _I mean it's possible it's not a potion right? He was pretty determined to let me know his spinach puffs weren't potion puffs. Still…._

"Chugga chugga, here comes the nugget express!"

"Whoa, I am _not_ eating anything called The Nugget Express." Kuzco said in disgust. While his guard was down, Kronk shoved the nugget in his mouth.

Kuzco swallowed it hesitantly and then relaxed. _Maybe he's actually just being nice. I mean as thick as he is, he's not dumb enough to pull something like that in front of all these people, right?_

"Huh. Hey that was pretty tasty!" Kuzco grew rabbit ears and Kronk panicked. Kuzco continued, unaware of the transformation taking place. "What was that, some sort of a honey balsamic mustard thing?"

"Uh...I gotta go!" Kronk said, rushing off.

Kuzco frowned. _What's wrong with him? Who cares, I have to finish eating before sixth period starts._

He tried eating another nugget, but having herbivore teeth made it hard to chew through. _Huh that's weird. Then again what else could I expect from this dump food wise._ With a few extra long chews, Kuzco managed to eat about five more nuggets before he felt full. _Also weird. Maybe my stomach just wants me to stop._

He tried a few more of the other things on his tray and ate as much as he could until he decided he was done. _Are these trash cans getting higher?_ He shrugged and threw away what he couldn't eat (Some quite literally).

Kuzco headed to sixth hour, not noticing that the hop in his step, was literally him hopping. He said hi to everyone who was staring at him, assuming it was his devilish good looks causing it. Feeling confident from all the attention, he decided to try his moves on Malina. "Hey, Malina! Say I never got an answer from you about Friday night."

"Uh Kuzco.." Malina started, a bit unsure. "Have you..seen yourself lately?"

"No." Kuzco hopped over to the fountain. "But I'm always happy to admire my handsome-"

 _ **What is this some kind of little game you country folk like to-It can't be!**_

"Face! My beautiful face! I'm an ugly rabbit! Rabbit face!"

 _ **My face! My beautiful, beautiful face! I'm an ugly stinky llama! Llama faaace!**_

Kuzco fell off the fountain onto his back. "It's not just my face, it's all of me! I'm all a rabbit! With an ugly rabbit face!"

Panic set in more, only worsened by the laughing students. Horrified, Kuzco ran off to the locker room to hide.

He laid on the ground, breathing heavily as tears filled his eyes. Soon this turned into full on sobbing. Kuzco rested his chin on the ground and felt the heaving from his breaths. _Pacha! I need Pacha!_ It started raining heavily outside, and as the thunder boomed Kuzco rolled onto his side and shut his eyes tightly.

 **What happened?**

 _ **I'm trying to figure that out okay? I-I can't remember! I can't remember anything!**_

 _ **Hey Tiny, I wanna get out of this body, wouldn't you!? Now let's go!**_

 _ **That's Yzma and Kronk! I'm saved!**_

 **Trust me, they're not here to save you!**

 **No, no you don't understand they're trying to kill you!**

 _ **Kill me? Their whole world revolves around me!**_

A few minutes later Kuzco managed to get into a sitting position, drying his tears with one of his ears. _As soon as that sixth period bell rings, Kronk will win the race, I'll fail P.E. class, and Yzma will become empress._ He placed his face on the ground, ready for the next set of tears.

"Um..Kuzco?"

He looked up. "Malina? Oh, guess you came to laugh at me like everybody else, right? Rabbit face, ha ha ha. Yeah."

"Hey.." Malina giggled as she stepped towards him. "I wouldn't laugh at your rabbit face. Your Kuzco face is already funny enough."

Despite how much that stung, Kuzco managed out a sarcastic "Ah thanks." in reply.

"I came here because I...I just um...I just..wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Really?" Kuzco asked in surprise, mainly due to what she'd just said.

"But you ran away so fast I couldn't catch up!"

"Oh well, that's- Wait, what'd you say?"

"That I wanted to make sure that-"

"No no the other part, about me running fast!"

"Oh, that I couldn't catch you cause you were hopping and running so fast?"

"Wait a minute." Kuzco knocked himself on the head a few times. "Duh! Pacha said to do the best you can, and know your strengths and weaknesses...Make the most of what you got...and I've got rabbit feet! You get it!? I'm a hippity-hoppity type fast running rabbit!"

The bell rang startling him. "Ah! What's that bell?"

Malina gasped. "Sixth period's over!"

"I've got a race to win!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Race Face**

Ms Featherbon frowned as she looked at the racers at the starting line, no Kuzco in sight. "Where is he?"

"Oh dear, if he doesn't show I'll weep." Chiqap said sarcastically.

"Don't worry he'll show up." Raymi said giving Chiqap a tight hug.

He pulled back from the hug. "Gee thanks Raymi.."

Principal Amzy meanwhile was ecstatic. "Kuzco is such a slow turtle, he's not even gonna make it to the race!"

"Oh uh, about that turtle thing…" Kronk said, a bit hesitant.

"Kronk." Amzy said, turning towards him. "You did turn him into a turtle didn't you?"

"On your marks…" Coach Sweetie announced.

"I gotta go!" Kronk said running off.

"Get set…"

When Coach Sweetie blew her whistle to start the race, Ms Featherbon's heart dropped. A few seconds later a rabbit hopped past the starting line. "K-Kuzco?"

Chiqap blinked. "Well that was…"

"Unusual? Weird?" Raymi offered.

"...Absurd…."

"Come on, we have to get to the finish line!" Ms Featherbon said urgently.

Chiqap sighed as he and Raymi followed after her. _Nothing seems to be going right recently…._

"Kuzco...is a bunny?" Amzy said aloud to herself in shock.

She looked around for a place to take off her Principal Amzy disguise. She stuffed it into a tree and headed off in the direction of the racers.

The first bend of the race was in the jungle. Yzma grinned, gripping her saw tightly in her hand and climbing up a tree. She crouched on one of the branches and sawed away as Kuzco got closer. However when the branch finally broke it landed on Guaka instead of Kuzco.

Yzma snarled to herself. She didn't have time to pity herself and moved on to the next bend, a hill with a boulder pretty near the edge. Yzma blinked when she saw it. "Well...that's convenient." She pushed it down, but like last time it didn't get Kuzco. "Drat!"

Her next idea was digging a hole for Kuzco to fall into, with a crocodile for good measure.

"I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win!" Kuzco cheered as he managed to pass Kronk. He leaped forward and made it over the hole, Kronk did not.

"Well, what now?" Yzma asked, out of ideas.

"There's always- ouch the rope bridge- ouch no way to jump- Ouch! Over that- ouch."

"Perfect." Yzma replied before rushing off. Once she got to the bridge she axed the support cords, causing the bridge to break and dangle off the edge.

"Oh deary dearest me!" Ms Featherbon gasped, her wings flapping wildly.

"Don't panic, don't worry." Raymi said as he put his hand gently on her back.

Chiqap smirked. "Listen to Raymi, Ms Featherbon...I have a feeling things will go very well…."

Kuzco kept hopping, determined to win. When he got in sight of the bridge he gaped, and ran faster. At the edge of where the bridge once hung Kuzco leapt.

Ms Featherbon froze, her eyes glassing over,before shouting out, "K-Kuzco!"

Chiqap restrained her as she tried to fly over.

"Chiqap, let me go!"

"No, I can't risk you endangering yourself." He lied, pulling her closer to his chest.

Kuzco managed to get very close to the finish line, that is until he hit the banner above it, slingshotting him back towards the school.

Ms Featherbon panicked more and hit her wings against Chiqap's face. The only thing that calmed her was moments later when he shot back exactly to the finish line.

"You've got to be kidding." Yzma said, deadpan.

Kuzco hopped past the finish line.

"All right Kuzco!" Everyone cheered.

"Hey, who's got the lucky feet? I do!" Kuzco said excitedly. He sat down and pulled on his feet in glee. "Mr lucky rabbit feet!"

Ms Featherbon got out of Chiqap's grasp and turned to him. "I'm sorry for hitting you dear." She said bashfully.

"Don't worry about it, I'll live." Chiqap said, darting his eyes away.

The Royal Record Keeper opened his scroll. "As The Royal Record Keeper,I pronounce this class...passed!"

While Kuzco was celebrating he was hoisted into the air by his ears. _Yzma! Yzma's got me!_

 _ **Kuzco must be eliminated! The empire will finally be rid of that useless slug!**_

"Goob job, Kuzco! I knew you could do it"

 _ **You mean you're still taking me back?**_

 **I shook on it, didn't I?**

At the sound of Pacha's voice, a huge weight was lifted from Kuzco's chest.

"Although I didn't know it involved such a cute little cottontail."

"No touchy the tail!" Kuzco said as he pulled away. _It feels weird enough in this body already…._

"Congratulations!" Malina said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Soooo this mean we're hanging out Friday night?" Kuzco asked."

"Ooo that sounds great." Kronk said, coming between the two. "I'd love to hang out with you guys, but...you mind if I bring a friend?"

The crocodile from the hole was still latching on to the bottom of Kronk's uniform. Kuzco stared blankly for a moment then hesitated. After the whole "rabbit-nugget-potion incident" he was again starting to doubt him being harmless. "I-"

"We'd love you to join us Kronk!" Malina said as her eyes shined in delight. "A-and your friend too…"

"Great! So uh, whose house are we going to? I'd say mine, but uh...Papi's staying with me for a while for reasons..uh...divorce reasons..from my other dad….He's not really in the best mood...Then again he never is.."

Malina was about to speak, but Kuzco interrupted, "My house it is then!"

He looked over at Pacha and the rest of the tension melted away. He'd be safe if he was around.

"Kuzco, dear!"

"Oh, hey Blue Jay." Kuzco said, leaping out of Malina's arms. "Guess who's getting closer to dethroning you!" He teased.

Ms Featherbon landed in front of him."I'm glad you're okay!"

"Oh uh, thanks." Kuzco said awkwardly.

"What happened?"

 _ **I'm trying to figure that out, okay?**_

"I...I got potioned by Yzma."

Her expression turned from worry to anger. "Come on, we're going to the palace. We'll check her old lab for any left over human potions."

"I've never seen you this angry before Blue Jay." Kuzco said.

"Hummingbird." She corrected as she started to fly. "And I have a right to be. You're my responsibility."

"Right." Kuzco replied flatly as he hopped after her.

"You want me to carry you?" Raymi asked. "You must be tired from the race."

 _ **So, what are the chances of you carrying me?**_

 **Not good**

"N-nah I-I'm good." Kuzco said, hopping a bit faster.

Halfway to the palace, Kuzco started turning back. "W-what the f-"

"Hm.." Chiqap said in fake wonder. "I assume this potion was only temporary."

"Really?" Kuzco asked, deadpan.

"Yes." Chiqap glared slightly.

"Well, we better escort Kuzco back to the village." Ms Featherbon said attempting to stop a full blown argument.

"The village? Weren't we going to the palace?"

"The potion's starting to wear off." He only had his ears and tails, and they were bound to fade soon.

"Y-yeah but...but..what if it..uh unwears off?"

Ms Featherbon blinked. "Kuzco…"

"Hey it could happen!"

"I know you want to be back in the palace but-"

"Yeah, yeah I know, I know! That dumb law…"

"But you'll be back in the palace soon enough."

"I think we have different definitions of 'soon', Blue Jay."


	20. Chapter 20

**Story 3 Foils and Toils**

 **Takes Place During**

 **The Emperor's New School:** Squeakend at Bucky's

 **Whisker Haven Tales with The Palace Pets:** The Knight Night Guard

 **Kunak Goes Bananas**

Kunak hissed angrily.

"What's wrong?" Adelaide asked, scurrying towards him.

"I'm getting dangerously low on potion." He said as he showed her the nearly empty vial gripped in his tail. "Thankfully I have enough to make it through today, but I do need a refill soon."

"O-oh no! What are you going to do?"

"Relax young polecat." Kunak said, placing his tail under her chin. "I just need a feather or two from Ms Featherbon, that will suffice."

He took a small sip of the potion and became Chiqap. "I'll be back later Adelaide, you keep an eye on Claw Haven for me."

"Y-yes Kunak!" She said nervously.

Chiqap left, leaving Adelaide anxiously trying to gather her thoughts.

…

"Hey Chiqap!"

"Oh, greetings Raymi." He said idly with a small wave as he headed to the throne room. Raymi followed after him, talking excitedly.

"How'd you sleep last night?"

"Fairly well."

"That's great me too! It's weird I don't ever see you in the servant's quarters."

"I prefer to sleep in a less crowded area." Chiqap said as they entered the throne room.

"Oh okay I understand that."

"Good morning Ms Featherbon, are you ready for your spongebath and three hour peasant meeting?"

"Good morning Chiqap, Raymi. Yes I'm ready." She held her dress and followed them.

"I was wondering if I could be the one to have the _honor_ of bathing you?" Chiqap asked.

Ms Featherbon smiled gently. "Of course dear."

"Oh, oh can I bathe you too?" Raymi asked excitedly.

"Yes dear, you may."

 _Were you just put on earth solely to spite me Raymi?_

They went to the meeting room and got her tub set up. As they started bathing her the villagers came in.

 _I don't think I can get away with stealing a feather._ He looked at the sponge in his hand and grinned.

"About the current economics of the-ow!" Ms Featherbon turned towards Chiqap. "Chiqap dear, you're scrubbing a bit too hard. Can you please be more gentle?"

"My apologizes." He said, trying not to grumble. He lightened his scrubbing, but when he could get away with it he scrubbed roughly again.

Three hours later the meeting had finished and Chiqap beamed at the sponge full of bits of feather. _Perfect!_

"Oh let me take that for you buddy!" Raymi said as he scooped the sponge from his hand and heading off to get them washed.

"Oh gee thanks Raymi…" He said through his teeth. _Now what can I do?_

He patrolled the palace with the others as Ms Featherbon ate her breakfast and did paperwork. Two guards were on duty outside of the doorway which didn't give Chiqap a chance to sneak in. He let out a frustrated growl as he held the sides of his head.

"Hey, you okay?" Raymi asked.

"No I'm not."

Raymi frowned. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, it's just personal problems, nothing you could help with."

"I could try."

Chiqap mentally laughed at the irony. "No Raymi, it's fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive." He paced and grumbled to himself. Suddenly he felt something odd. _Is that...my tail? Oh no, it's wearing off!_ "I-I must go."

Before Raymi could reply he ran off. Chiqap lost limb from human limb, becoming Kunak once again. He rushed back to Claw Haven and panted tiredly.

"Kunak!" Adelaide ran over. "Is everything all right?"

"I'm _dangerously_ low on magic. I didn't have as much as I assumed earlier." He sighed. "I'm going to have to go on a stealth mission for this."

"Stealth mission?"

"During the night I'll sneak into Whisker Haven, she's _always_ checking on those over pampered pets, she's ought to have molted at some point there."

"Ooo, sounds dangerous." Adelaide squeaked out, shivering a bit.

"Hardly." He replied idly as he examined the tip of his tail. "It's not like she has any guards there."


	21. Chapter 21

**Cat's Eye**

"Guards? Us?" Treasure asked.

"Well, I was hoping one of you would be willing to be a Whisker Haven Night Knight and guard the pawlace during the night." Ms Featherbon explained to the pets currently in Whisker Haven.

"I can't." Petite spoke up. "Belle reads to me and Teacup every night, if one of us is gone she'd be worried."

"And Snow White always checks on me every night." Berry added. "So same problem there."

"Ooo! Ooo!" Sultan said jumping up and down and waving his paw in the air. "Pick me! Pick me!" He fell down and quickly got back up. "I can do it Ms Featherbon! Jasmine doesn't mind when I go off to play, so I can do it!"

"Thank you Sultan, I-"

"I could do it too!" Treasure said. "Nighttime's really _boring_ at the castle. I don't think anyone will notice I'm gone."

"Hey, I called dibs first!" Sultan snarled.

"Well I didn't have time to say I wanted to!"

"You should talk faster then!"

Ms Featherbon landed between the two. "Please stop fighting!"

"But I wanna be the guard!" Sultan whined.

"And I do too!" Treasure said.

 _Maybe they both could be? No, it's a rather small job: you see something suspicious, use some magic I'm lending, and come get me. It already hurts with Kunak using my magic, I don't think I could handle three…._

"I think you two should talk it out and decide for yourselves." Ms Featherbon said. "I'll be back at nine." She opened the portal and headed back to the palace.

Sultan turned to Treasure. "How about we face off to decide?"

"All right!" Treasure said, grinning mischievously.

"Meet me in the pawlace at eight." He said competitively

"You're on!"

…

"Hey Iago!" Sultan skipped over to him.

Iago looked up from cleaning his feathers. "What do you want?" He sighed in annoyance.

"I'm gonna be a Whisker Haven Night Knight Guard!" He said proudly.

"Oh good for you." He said sarcastically. "You must have had a lot of competition to become the protector of your _fantasy land._ "

Sultan huffed. "I already told you Iago, Whisker Haven is real!"

"Suuuure it is, and I spend my weekends doing math with three kids...Sultan." He gripped the side of his head and shook. "You need to accept reality!"

Sultan pulled away. "Dad believes me!"

"Kid,Rajah's just encouraging your fantasy."

Sultan rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say." He walked off to the balcony where his adoptive father was taking a cat nap.

Sultan grinned and sneaked up behind him before letting out a roar and pouncing onto his back. Rajah woke up panicked until he saw the cub chewing on his ear and letting out playful snarls.

"Hey dad!" Sultan greeted.

"Hello Sultan." Rajah yawned.

"Guess what!?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna be a Whisker Haven Night Knight Guard!"

"That's great." Rajah said, smiling.

Sultan laid beside him. "Iago doesn't think so."

"Don't listen to him." Rajah said as he pulled Sultan closer to groom him.

"He doesn't think it's real." He pouted.

Rajah nuzzled him gently and gave a lick on the cheek for good measure. "Why don't you join me for a nap."

"Nah I'm not tired."

"You never are…" Rajah mumbled as he put his head down again and fell asleep again.

…

"Ahoy Scuttle!" Treasure greeted as she emerged from the water.

"Hey there little catfish!" Scuttle replied, pulling her into a half hug and giving her a noogie. "How are ya?"

"I'm great! I'm gonna be a Whisker Haven Night Knight Guard!"

"Ooooh, a Whisker Haven Night Knight Guard huh?"

She nodded excitedly. "Yeah! I'm gonna protect Whisker Haven!"

Scuttle smiled. "I'm sure you'll do great!"

Treasure floated on her back and grinned. _I'm so gonna beat Sultan!_


	22. Chapter 22

**The Squirrel Strikes Back**

 _See me after class_ was one phrase Kuzco absolutely hated. Anything that made you stay in class longer was nothing good. While everyone else headed off to lunch Kuzco sighed and slumped over to Mr Moleguaco's desk. "Let's get this over with."

"Kuzco, look, you've failed every squirrel squeak test we've had this year _and_ you haven't turned in any of your assignments."

"And thaaat's..bad?" Kuzco asked.

"Yes, it is bad! _Very_ bad!"

"Yeah but, squirrel squeak is completely useless. What like I'm gonna save someone's life by going squeaky squeak squeak?"

"I doubt it. You just said 'Go ahead jump in the shark tank.'" Mr Moleguaco said dryly before sighing. "As Emperor you might find that knowing a second language can come in handy. As a matter of fact the ability-"

Kuzco zoned out. _Welcome to the Shorty Mcyaps A lot show. This week Shorty drones on and on about learning another 't he know that's what the royal translator is for? Heeeelllo? You know, I bet I would look reeeeaaally sharp in a cowboy hat…_

"Kuzco!"

Kuzco snapped back to reality. "Hm, what? Oh, yes..Very interesting.."

He sighed again. "It makes no difference to me if you fail...Other than Yzma becomes Empress and her oppressive,tormenting reign hurls us into a whirlpool of famine and despair."

The chills were back. Anxious to save face Kuzco said the first thing that came to mind, "Hey is a whirlpool the same thing as a hot tub?" _...Where did that thought even come from?_

Mr Moleguaco continued, "So what I'm going to do-"

"Pass me because I got one right?" Kuzco suggested eagerly.

"Noooo, I'm assigning you a private tutor." Mr Moleguaco opened the desk drawer and out jumped a squirrel. "Bucky the squirrel!"

 **Hit the road Bucky!**

 _ **Balloon popping**_

 **Ha!**

 _ **Jaguars snarling**_

The chills weren't sympathetic, they came back at full force.

He tried to keep his cool again and suppressed his fear. "You keep a squirrel in your desk?"

"You'll spend twenty-four hours with Bucky. You will live, breathe, and eat squirrel squeak."

Kuzco tried to pass off his fear as disgust.

"Tomorrow you retake the test, and I strongly suggest you pass…."

"Right." Kuzco said. "Uh, can you two excuse me for a moment...Thank you."

He ran out of the room, into the bathroom, and locked himself in a stall. Kuzco pulled his legs up and sat on the toilet as he started dry heaving. He hugged his legs and put his face on his knees.

He cried and squeezed tightly. _I need Pacha…._

If his stomach hadn't growled harshly he would've probably skipped lunch. Kuzco forced himself off the toilet and headed to the lunch room, wiping his tears on the way there. _Maybe Bucky's forgotten he's supposed to be my tutor. Y-yeah, his dumb little squirrel brain is probably focused on acorns and stuff, not teaching me squirrel squeak. I'll bet that-_

Kuzco was caught off guard by a squeaking sound and yelped as he jumped back. Bucky scurried closer to him.

"H-hey Bucky…" Kuzco said, shivering.

Bucky let out some idle, yet friendly sounding squeaks. As if the two of them didn't have history….This just made Kuzco's chills even worse.

He grabbed a tray and headed to the lunch line. Bucky crawled across the top of the buffet line, following Kuzco. When he reached the mangos, Bucky hopped down and pointed to one as he said it's name in squirrel squeak.

"That's a mango." Kuzco said dryly.

Bucky grabbed the mango and tried again.

 _I need to get away from this rat before he tries to kill me again!_

"Nooo, mango. Man go!"

Bucky threw the mango at his head.

"Hey! You lousy little..." In an almost fight or flight response, Kuzco picked up a lid and slammed it over him. _He can't get me now….He can't…_

Still startled he squeaked in fear when he turned around and saw someone. "Malina!"

"Kuzco, what're you doing?"

Kuzco nervously backed up and panicked when he made contact with the serving counter again. He gripped it tightly. He'd already been a nervous wreck, but Malina's unexpected appearance made it worse.

"Huh? Oh, just getting lunch."

Malina lifted the lid and frowned.

"Bucky the squirrel!?" Kuzco said in faux shock. He giggled a bit in anxiety. "What are you today's special?"

Bucky angrily squeaked at him.

"Uh, he says that you should start liking me more, and become my empress."

"Nooo Mr Multilingual, he said you slammed a lid on his head." Malina sighed. "I heard you're supposed to be learning from him, not trying to cook him."

 _He tried to kill me!_

Malina handed him a book. "Here, it's my Quechuan-Squirrel dictionary, start using it."

"Say uh, maybe you could come over later, check on my progress?" _If she's there Bucky won't be able to hurt me._

"Ask me in squirrel squeak." She replied smugly.

Kuzco was zoned out and didn't catch what she said. "Huh?"

Malina opened the book for him.

" ….Squeak..squeaker...squack..squeakin scroy." **Help me learn away from the murderous squirrel.**

Bucky face palmed assuming he just got it wrong.

"Close enough. We've got a study date, see you both later."

Bucky hugged his tail and batted his eyelashes.

"Looks like you're my key to Malina, Bucky. Might be worth learning a second language after all." _If you don't kill me first that is..._


	23. Chapter 23

**Eight O' Clock High**

Bruno sneezed for the fifth time. Pumpkin looked up from grooming her fur and frowned. "You okay?"

"I'm-" The older dog sneezed again. "Fine."

Pumpkin frowned and went over. "Are you sure."

"Positi-" Sneeze.

"I'm gonna go get Cinderella."

"No Pumpkin I swear I'm fi-" Sneeze.

"I'll be right back." She headed where Cinderella was. On her way in she tripped over a wolf pup napping on the ground, and stumbled

"Hey watch it!" Barked the pup.

"Sorry Hope!" Pumpkin said as she tried to run past.

Hope grabbed her tail in her mouth to stop her. "What are you doing?"

"I need to get Cinderella."

Hope shook her head. "Don't bug her, she's helping my master get ready for her wedding."

"Oh right! I forgot Anastasia's marrying the baker tomorrow!"

"Exactly, and I don't want you distracting them. I want her wedding to be perfect!"

"But Bruno's sick!" Pumpkin whined.

Hope sighed. "All right, but I'm coming with you."

"You look great Anastasia!" Cinderella said as she and a servant helped fix her dress.

"T-thank you again for helping me…" Anastasia said, nervously looking at the ground. "Even after...everything…"

Cinderella pulled her into a tight hug. "I know you won't do it again. I know who you really are."

Anastasia sniffled and tried to stop the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

The pups rushed over, and Pumpkin started barking wildly.

Cinderella looked down. "Pumpkin?" She knelt down and pet behind her ear gently. "What's wrong?"

Pumpkin barked more before gripping the bottom of her dress, starting to drag her towards the exit.

Worried, Cinderella looked over to her sister and the servant. "Would you excuse me for a second?"

"Yes, we'll be fine dear." The servant said with a small smile.

Cinderella followed Pumpkin to the other room, with Hope following close behind. Bruno sneezed three times when they came in.

"Oh dear, Bruno are you sick?" Cinderella asked, kneeling beside him.

Bruno whined and looked at her with watery eyes. "You need rest." She turned over to Pumpkin and Hope. "You two should go somewhere else. I'd hate for you to get sick."

Pumpkin frowned, but nodded and headed off. Hope thought of where to go and settled on following her.

"Hey, where ya headed?"

"Oh uh...N-nowhere."

"Oh come on, you can tell me." She said a bit slyly.

"I-I can't. I-I'm sorry I-"

"No, I understand." Hope said with a small smile.

"Thanks, I'll uh, see you later." Pumpkin said a bit awkwardly. She headed to an empty ballroom and paused in front of a wall. She pressed her paws against it and focused. The portal to Whisker Haven opened up and she leapt in.

Hope watched from the doorway and waited a second before jumping in after her. When Hope arrived she hid under a table.

Pumpkin strode over to her hat rack and grabbed her light blue hat decorated with purple ribbons and flowers, then headed to her chair. Pumpkin picked up her small, heart shaped mirror and fluffed her ear while admiring herself.

"Ha ha! I'm a Whisker Haven Night Knight!" Sultan proclaimed as he jumped into the room.

"No, _I'm_ a Whisker Haven Night Knight!" Treasure said as she leapt in as well.

"But..What's a Whisker Haven Night Knight?" Pumpkin asked idly, still puffing up her ear.

"Only the bravest pet in Whisker Haven!" Explained Sultan.

"And that's me!" Said Treasure.

"No, it's me!"

"Well let's have a contest!" Treasure suggested. She started running towards Sultan. "Bravest one wins! Pumpkin, you judge!"

"Um..okay?" Pumpkin said nervously. "But I've only ever judged costume balls."

"Thanks Pumpkin!" Treasure said excitedly. "Come on!

Pumpkin followed the two eager felines to another room. On her stomach, Hope crawled into the next room and hid under a curtain. She peeked her head out ever so slightly so she could see.

Treasure grabbed the rope light switch. "First test of bravery...the dark!" The lights went out. She turned to Pumpkin and made ghost noises.

Pumpkin yelped and ran near the curtains, making Hope panic and pull her whole snout back in. Fortunately for her, Pumpkin headed towards the large purple couch and hid under one of its seats.

 _What's wrong with me? Why am I scared?_

 **There was a shiver in the night. She'd barely even opened her eyes, but she knew the growling of another dog wasn't a good thing. She curled next to her two siblings behind her mother's hind leg.**

 **When jaws locked around her stomach and lifted her, biting down into her flesh. She whimpered and kicked her paws rapidly.**

 **Her mother turned and let out a deep snarl before lashing out. She tumbled out of the other dog's mouth and looked up nervously. She got onto her shaky legs and wobbled away as quickly as she could.**

Pumpkin shook those thoughts out of her head, unsure of their origin.

"It'll take more than that that to scare this tiger!" Sultan gloated.

Pumpkin let out a nervous laugh as she emerged from the couch cushion. "Oh, you both did very well. Now can we turn the light back on? Pleeease?"

Treasure pulled the switch again. "Sure Pumpkin."

Pumpkin felt her breathing return to normal. "O-okay..let's go…"

They went over to the curtain and Hope pushed as far back against the wall as she could, holding her hind legs to her chest.

"Next test...Thunder!" Sultan pulled back the curtain, not revealing Hope. Lightning flashes across the sky followed by a loud boom of thunder.

Sultan and Treasure faced each other and had a stare down as more thunder roared loudly. At the third strike Pumpkin yelped and hid under her tail.

 _What's going on with me?_

 **As she navigated through the wood gates and fences, she could hear thunder. She whined as drops splattered on her fur. She pushed herself through, her paws and legs digging into the dirt.**

Pumpkin giggled nervously as she pushed her tail off her. "Another tie..That's lovely. Next!"

Treasure's ears perked up, "Oh! I need to get something for this test! I'll be right back!" Treasure ran off and returned moments later, hiding something behind her back. "And now...spiders!"

She held up a jar with a spider in it. Playing along the spider let out little screeching noises.

"N-nice to m-meet you Mr Spider.." Pumpkin greeted with a nervous wave. "Would you excuse me?" Pumpkin screamed and took cover under a blanket.

 **She could barely see anything, but she had a feeling she was close to out. Something fell on her nose and she panic. As it crawled around she whimpered. It took until it was gone for her to continue.**

"Aw, I'm not afraid of spiders." Sultan said. He put his face close to the jar. "I'm not afraid of anything!"

A loud noise echoed through the halls.

"Wh-what was that?" Sultan asked nervously.

"Oh that? That's just Dre-" Pumpkin started, but paused when she saw Sultan and Treasure's shocked expressions. She had a perfect idea. "I mean, the beastie! You haven't heard about the beastie?"

 _The beastie?_ Hope was curious.

"The b-ba-ba-beastie?" Treasure and Sultan asked in a scared unison,as Sultan leapt into Treasure's arms.

The loud noises continued.

Pumpkin turned on her flashlight and did shadow puppetry on the wall of a monster with many sharp teeth. "Yes it's a scary beast with sharp claws," she flashed the light on another wall making a hand with three long claws, "And a terrifying tail!" Pumpkin made a tail with several spikes swoosh back and forth.

 _This can't be real._

Pumpkin held the flashlight to her face and finished dramatically, "Whoever's not afraid of the beastie, becomes the Whisker Haven Knight Night Guard!"

As they went to the source of the sound, Hope followed carefully after. They opened the door to the room the beastie was in slowly. Sultan and Treasure peered in, holding the edge of the door tightly. From her hiding spot Hope shivered a bit. _O-okay maybe it can be real..._

"Uuuh." Sultan said. "Girls first.."

Treasure glared slightly at Sultan before shaking her head. "Nun uh! After you!"

"What's that?" Pumpkin asked, keeping her creepy persona. "Could it be?...The beastie!" Getting a little carried away she pushed them into the room. A huge pink figure rose above them and let out a harsh snarl.

"Ahh it's a beastie!" After the two of them ran out of the room, Pumpkin giggled and turned on the lights, revealing a pet under pink covers.

"Dreamy?" Sultan asked in disbelief.

 _Why that little living cotton ball!_

"Yes!" Pumpkin cheered, glad they finally didn't end in a tie.

Dreamy yawned and woke up. "Who can sleep with all that noise?"

"Dreamy, you have such a beautiful snore. I'd know it anywhere." Pumpkin giggled.

"What!? I never snore!" Dreamy yawned before falling back asleep.

"Well, it looks like the winner of the bravery contest is….Me!" Pumpkin said.

"What!?" Treasure and Sultan were shocked.

"I wasn't scared of the beastie, so I'm the bravest."

"But you didn't win any of the other contests!" Sultan shot back as he started walking over.

"But I won the most important one." Pumpkin said.

"What do you mean?" Treasure asked.

"I mean the darkness one makes sense, but it doesn't rain every night, and how often do you see spiders here? Bibbidy keeps this place spotless,but….snoring usually happens at night."

Treasure and Sultan looked at each other awkwardly.

"I mean she does have a point." Treasure said.

"Barely! It's not fair Treasure, she didn't compete!"

"Who said I didn't?"

"You were the judge!"

Pumpkin frowned. "Well yeah but…"

"Sultan." Treasure said as she stepped between them. "We _were_ pretty scared. I think she has a point. Besides, we would've just kept tieing, and we'd never decide on a guard."

Sultan thought for a bit and grumbled a bit. "Ugh! Fine! You can be the Whisker Haven Knight Night Guard …"

Pumpkin frowned more. "Sultan…"

"It'll be fine." He sighed before pausing again. "Besides...Without me, who would be there to annoy Iago?" Sultan added a sly smile.

Pumpkin furrowed her brows. "Wait, what?"

The cuckoo cuckoo clock chimed.

"Ms Featherbon's gonna be here soon, come on!" Treasure said.

"Ms Featherbon?" Pumpkin asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, come on!" Treasure pulled Pumpkin towards the main room.

"Hello dears!" Ms Featherbon greeted. She mentally counted the pets present and paused. "Oh, hello Pumpkin! I didn't know you were here."

"Oh uh, B-Bruno's sick and Cinderella didn't want me to..to get sick."

" _And_ she won the competition to be the Whisker Haven Night Knight Guard!" Treasure said, patting Pumpkin's back.

"Uh yeah, I-I sure did…" Pumpkin giggled sheepishly as she grabbed her tail.

"You don't seem too happy dear." Ms Featherbon said before landing in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just confused. I thought this was just a game."

"Oh, no, no deary, we were trying to find someone who could guard Whisker Haven at night. If you're not comfortable doing it-"

"No! I-I mean, I do want to do it."

"If you're sure deary…" Ms Featherbon gathered her magic and used it to make grayish-blue armour appear on her. She then grabbed a pinwheel and lowered it towards her. "I dub thee Pumpkin, Whisker Haven Night Knight Guard!"

"Hooray!" Treasure and Sultan cheered as they clapped.

"Oh my and it's the perfect color." Pumpkin said, admiring the armour. The face plate snapped shut, making them all laugh. Pumpkin flipped it open again. "So, what do I have to do?"

"You keep an eye on Whisker Haven." She explained before summoning some magic dust, putting it in a small bag, and handing it over to her. "If you see anything suspicious come to the palace and get me."

"Got it." Pumpkin said, grabbing the bag. Ms Featherbon helped fasten the bag to her side.

"Thank you deary." Ms Featherbon said, smiling. "Oh, I need to go. Remember, if you see anything, tell me."

Pumpkin sat down and got her mirror out again, fluffing her ears. "It's so wonderful!" She smiled widely.

Hope crawled out from her hiding spot and headed towards the portrait room. She hopped through the portrait of Cinderella, back to her castle. Once she was there she hurried to the cleaning closet. She pressed her paws against the wall and pushed through.

"Kunak! Kunak!" She ran to the Clawace. "Kunak!" She was panting tiredly.

"Hope!" He slithered over and put his tail under her chin. "Do you have any interesting new information on Cinderella?"

"N-no but-"

Kunak dropped his tail and through his clenched jaw said, "Then why are you here?"

"Well I-"

"I told you to only come to me if you _have any information on Cinderella_!"

"I do! Well kinda...It's about Pumpkin..a-and Whisker Haven."

Kunak was interested now. "What is it?"

"They have a guard now."

"A guard?"

"Yes. Pumpkin."

"That's going to make things more difficult." Kunak sighed. "How much of a threat is she?"

"Her? A threat?" Hope laughed. "Nothing to worry about, Kunak."

"Good." Kunak said. "You've done very well, but in the future please keep your focus on Cinderella."

"Yes Kunak."

"You can head home now, I have some planning to do."


	24. Chapter 24

**Better Off Dead**

Back home Bucky was trying to teach Kuzco more Squirrel Squeak. Kuzco wasn't having it, he was more focused on the whole Malina coming over thing. Getting frustrated, Bucky threw the mango at him.

"Hmm with everyone gone canoeing, nothing can mess up _my_ study date." Kuzco said, admiring the table he'd set up with several Squirrel Squeak scrolls, a handle holder, and a plate of fruit.

Bucky hopped onto the table,grabbed a mango and tried to continue where they left off in the lunchroom.

"Except you…And no, I don't want a mango." He'd started getting used to meatmugs to the point he couldn't even stomach fruit or vegetables. Even before then the only healthy food he could really stomach was broccoli,potatoes, and salads, but even those were starting to drift away from his current tastes. "Oh I mean, snageega."

Bucky squeaked excitedly, glad Kuzco finally memorized a word.

"Gee thanks." Kuzco replied sarcastically. This was met with a mango to the forehead. "Hey! Malina will be here any second. You behave or else-"

Bucky threw another mango.

"Stop it!"

A third mango. Then a fourth. And a Fifth.

"How do you say 'stop it'?" Kuzco grumbled as he flipped quickly through the Quechuan-Squirrel dictionary. He paused. "Wait what am I doing? I know how to use this dictionary!"

"Uh oh.." Bucky whimpered

He threw the dictionary at Bucky, making him let out a pained squeak.

 _An eye for a spleen, Bucky, an eye for a spleen…._

He went over to the mirror and put on the cowboy hat he was thinking of earlier. "Hey, hey, what did I say? Cowboy hat, totally works."

Yzma approached the window to the hut, acorn in hand. _Of that squirrel's asleep, Kuzco will never pass!_ She chuckled to herself and crouched down, then threw it onto the empty end of the table.

Bucky groaned. Visions of platforms with balloons carrying llamas over waterfalls danced in his head. When his vision was no longer blurry he saw the acorn and his eyes lit up. Excitedly he leapt towards it and hugged onto it tightly. Yzma peered through the window and grinned when he ate it. He belched before stiffening up and passing out.

 _Brilliant!_

"Hey buckaroo, check it out!" Kuzco turned to show Bucky, but stopped when he saw Bucky passed out. His eyes darted between the squirrel and the dictionary.

"Oh no...Bucky…" _Uh oh did I just?...I-I killed someone! I..N-no!_

He remembered something Raymi had told him through tight hugs after he'd been turned back from a cow, Kuzco had retaken the throne, and Kuzco had forgiven him for trying to kill him on the belief he murdered the emperor. Kuzco needed to know what happened during her reign, and Raymi was willing to tell.

" **There was a group of people who were loyal to you and tried to overthrow Yzma. They didn't think you just up and died, which is what the kingdom just assumed. She was very vague about how you died and they didn't like that."**

" _ **S-she just said I d-d-died? Nothing e-else?"**_

" **Just that it was 'sudden'. I was too busy bawling my eyes out to really question it."**

" _ **Did...did anyone else cry?"**_

" **I..I don't think so…"**

Kuzco didn't want to be like her. He panicked when he heard knocking on the door. "Oh no,Malina!"

"Kuzco!" She called from the other side of the door.

"Uh, one second!" Nervously he poked Bucky. _I'm not like her..it was an accident I'm_ _ **not**_ _like her!_

He hid Bucky upstairs before going to answer the door. "Malina...What a surprise…"

"You invited me?"

"Oh, right...Cool."

"Where's Bucky?" Malina asked as she entered the house.

"Um he's...asleep! Upstairs! Yeah, he taught me a full squirrel vocabulary, so now he's napping." Kuzco struggled to keep his voice calm. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to think he was a murderer like Yzma.

"Okay then." Malina sat on the couch. "How about a little pre-test before your re-test? Lets talk only in squirrel."

"Umm...okay?" Kuzco was nervous now. He sat beside Malina.

"Good." She cleared her throat."Squeaky Squeakin' go-ga squeak."

"Yeah, well, squeaker squeaker squeak squeak!"

"You just said I'm about to be hit by a cart."

"Uh no, wait um...I'll be right back." He ran up to the attic to check the Quechuan-Squirrel dictionary, then went back to give the correct reply. This happened a few times before Malina decided to follow him to the attic.

"Ahem."

"Hi.." Kuzco said nervously, hiding the dictionary behind his back.

"You haven't learned anything from Bucky have you?"

 _How could I!? Any minute now a jaguar's gonna wander into the village and he'll pop a balloon in front of it and..and make it kill me!_

"And _where is Bucky_?"

"Hmm, don't know." Kuzco replied. "I thought he was napping up here, but um…"

Malina's eyes widened. "There he is! Hi Bucky!"

 _How can she be so happy to see an attempted murderer! I even told her in squirrel squeak in the lunchroom he was no good! Ugh! Maybe she's not as smart as I thought._

"Don't wake him up." Kuzco said, pulling the squirrel into his arms as if he were an infant. He started rocking him and in a baby voice added, "Aww itty cutie bitty sleepy."

Malina looked at the stiff squirrel in Kuzco's arms and was furious. "He's not asleep! There's something wrong with him!" Malina grabbed ahold of Bucky and tried to pry him away from Kuzco.

"He's fine!" Kuzco said, trying to pull Bucky away from lowered his voice to a harsh whisper, "You're gonna wake him up!"

"Let go!"

"No, you!" Kuzco pulled again.

"Stop it!" Malina yelled, pulling again.

"You stop it, first!"

"Kuzco!" She pulled more, and Kuzco quickly pulled back.

"Malina!"

"What!?"

"Oh, I thought we were just saying our names."

Kuzco pulled again, but this time Malina's grip loosened and flung Bucky through the window.

"Kuzco!" She snapped. The two of them hurried outside and watched as Bucky tumbled down the hill, past Topo and Ipi, onto the road.

"...This couldn't possibly get worse could it?" Kuzco asked,deadpan.

A llama pulling a cart of mangos made her way down the road.

"...Why did I say that!?" Kuzco slapped himself on the face.

"Oh no! Bucky's gonna get hit by that mango cart!"

"Well Malina, you know what they say, and eye for a spleen."

Malina's face was a mixture of confusion and worry. "What are heck are you talking about Kuzco!?"

"You know, someone pokes your eye out, you poke their spleen. Eye for a spleen!"

"Kuzco, it's eye for an eye! And it doesn't even apply in this situation!"

"Yes it does! He tried to kill me!" Kuzco yelled loud enough to make her stumble back, but she found her voice again quickly.

"He didn't try to kill you, he's just a squirrel! Squirrels. Can't. Be. Murderers!"

"You weren't there!"

The cart got closer.

"Ugh! This isn't important right now-"

"Yes it is!"

"Bucky's in trouble!" Malina finished.

Kuzco watched the cart and his eyes darted to Bucky.

" _ **H-how m-many people d-d-died?"**_

" **Sixteen. Two survived. One was an Irishman, but he only suvived because he had his son by his side, and they didn't want to orphan him. The other was a scout leader, I think. She was just really good at staying alive. They called themselves The Kuzco Allegiance."**

"I'm not like her…" Kuzco bolted down the hill towards Bucky. He tripped on the steps and rolled down the hill, landing in a stump.

Bucky sat up and groaned as he held his head.

"Bucky, you're okay!" Kuzco said, panicking. "Listen, get out of the way! A cart full of mangos is about to squish ya!"

Bucky cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Stupid squirrel doesn't understand people talk! Bucky, you're about to be hit by a mango cart! Wait a minute...I learned that….Look out, hit, cart,...I even know the word for mango! Uh, squeakin' squeaker squeak squeak. For crying out Loud Bucky, Squeakin' squeaker snageega squeak squeak!" Bucky yelped and got out of the way of the mango cart. It took a minute to calm down, but when he did he gave Kuzco a thumbs up.

"I did it!" Kuzco said excitedly.

"Kuzco!"

"Blue Jay?"

"Are you all right?" She grabbed Kuzco's arm and pulled, trying to get him out.

"I'm fine Blue Jay." He put his hands on the stump and pulled. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Malina got me."

 _Malina…She didn't believe me…_

Kuzco managed to get out of the stump and dusted him off.

"What happened?" Ms Featherbon asked.

"I failed my Squirrel Squeak test and I have to retake it and pass. Mr Moleguaco had Bucky tutor me, and-"

"Wait." She put up her wing. " _Bucky?_ "

"You know him?" Kuzco arched his brow.

"Of course I do. We keep a database of threats to royals, and Bucky is one of them."

Kuzco stimmed nervously by rubbing his fingers together and looked away. "You sure know a lot of stuff about me that isn't really your business Blue Jay."

"Kuzco I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah, 'Head of Royal Affairs', I get it!" He started walking away. Ms Featherbon followed behind him. He stopped and turned to face her. "Listen, unless you have a better way for me to study, shoo shoo!"

"I could tutor you." She suggested.

"You? Tutor me?"

"Of course dear, I'm fluent in all languages."

"Nerd." Kuzco coughed.

She frowned. "Knowing other languages is important."

"I know, I know, I'm just teasing Blue Jay." He sighed.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, we can go to the palace."

Kuzco's eyes lit up and he grabbed onto her. "The palace? Really!?"

"Yes dear." She gave a gentle smile.

"All right, let's go Blue Jay!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Nightmare in Whisker Haven**

Pumpkin paced back and forth, keeping an eye on the pawlace. She stopped and cocked her head from side to side, sniffing the air. Not smelling anything odd she kept going. A rustling sound boomed through the halls.

 _Huh? What was that?_

Pumpkin paused, but forced herself to go towards the sound. "W-who's there?" The rattling continued. "H-hello?"

She froze nervously.

"Greetings fluffy pup."

Pumpkin gasped. "Who's there?"

Kunak slithered out of the shadows, grinning.

"Oh, just a friend." He chuckled, getting closer.

"Wait, you're Kunak, aren't you?" Pumpkin growled.

"You're very bright fluffy pup."

"Ms Featherbon warned us about you." Pumpkin snarled.

He chuckled. "Oh, you know Ms Featherbon?" Kunak got close to her face. "I'm surprised she'd talk to an indirect murderer like you…"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"How you got your mother killed."

"I don't understand." She took a step back.

He put his tail under her chin. "You just _had_ to be born in a dogfighting ring and just _had_ to anger another dogfighter."

"Dogfighter?" She mumbled to herself, thinking it over. _The darkness, thunder, spiders….._ She froze. "O-oh no..I.."

"That was her last fight. Your siblings weren't as lucky as you." He hissed.

"D-did they...they…"

"Three dogs died that day, that's all I'm gonna say."

Pumpkin shivered and whimpered. Her knees buckled and the sound of armour rang through the halls. "N-no I...I didn't know..I d-didn't mean, I-"

Kunak smirked. "What you meant doesn't matter, the consequences however do. You, fluffy pup, are a murderer, and you cannot change that."

Howls and barks of pain went through Pumpkin's mind. "N-no..No!" All four knees buckled as he fell to the ground with a loud clang. She shook and whimpered as she grabbed onto her head, trying to get the barking to stop.

Kunak laughed as he slithered off, knowing she'd eventually call for Ms Featherbon

….

"What room is this?" Kuzco asked, eyeing the place curiously.

"The...library?"

"Oh." He looked around. "I haven't seen this room before. Did you add it Blue Jay?"

"No dear, it's been here for a long time."

"Let's just get started Blue Jay."

Ms Featherbon cleared her throat. "Here's your first lesson. Squeaker squeak squeak squeaker squeaking squak squak."

" _Aaaaaand_ that means?"

"It's your name dear."

This piqued Kuzco's interest. "Oh, we're talking about me?"

"Of course. I figured this would this would be the best way to teach you. Now try repeating it."

"Uh, _Squeaker_ squeak squeak...uh…. _squeaker squeaking..._ squak squak?"

"Yes! You're doing great dear! I'm sure you'll get extra credit if you write your name in squirrel squeak."

"Right. Now teach me more me words!" He said excitedly.

Ms Featherbon chuckled, but stopped because of a splitting headache followed by the sound of frantic barking. An amour bound puppy ran into the room, tripping over her own paws in her frantic state. "Pumpkin?"

Kuzco sat there in confusion as Ms Featherbon spoke French to a barking dog. "Uh, Blue Jay?"

She turned towards him. "Oui? ñuqa sut'i, ari?"

"What are you doing?"

"Um, Pumpkin needs help."

"Pumpkin?" He looked at the puppy. "You mean her?"

"Yes." She paused to listen to more of Pumpkin's barks. "Listen, I know this is inconvenient, but I really need to deal with something."

Kuzco huffed. "Yeah, yeah Blue Jay, I get it. You've got 'Head of Royal Affairs' business to deal with, that's _waaaay_ more important than helping me, _a royal._ "

Ms Featherbon frowned deeply. "N-no Kuzco it's not like that...I swear I'll help you. I-it's just that-"

He put up his hand. "I get it!" He mumbled under his breath, "It's not like anybody liked me...Only Raymi cared when I was gone."

Ms Featherbon swallowed hard. "I-I'll be back dear, I promise."

"Sure you will." Kuzco said, looking away.

"...Come along Pumpkin." Ms Featherbon said, switching back to French. Despite her better judgement she left a small picture book on the table before heading off with Pumpkin.

Kuzco looked at it, not interested at first. Then he noticed the title: **Kuzco der große Kaiser**

He only recognized his name, but that was enough for him to take a look at it. From the pictures he could make out it was his life story, starting with his childhood. He noticed some pages (most notably when he was a llama) was covered by some kind of magical censorship so Kuzco specifically couldn't see it. He flipped through a large chunk of censored pages that he assumed was his life after school. Everything was censored, expect for the last page, which had a drawing of kids eagerly learning in school.

This time Ms Featherbon had left a translation in Quechuan: **Emperor Kuzco's story of becoming a kind leader isn't the only inspiration he gives to the future rulers. Learning that he too went to school makes the princesses and princes more eager to learn. Kuzco truly is a great emperor.**

Curious he flipped to the front of the book and read the only thing he could read, the author: **Ms Featherbon**


	26. Chapter 26

**Deadly Friend**

Kunak tapped his tail impatiently.

"Kunak!"

"Finally you showed up, I was starting to get bored." Kunak slithered towards her, grinning.

"Get out!" Ms Featherbon said sternly. "You're not welcome here!"

"Oh dear, my apologizes." He replied sarcastically. "I should be more respectful 'your highness'" He bowed.

She glared. "Out. Now."

"Not until I get what I came here for." He lunged towards her, but she flew out of the way. "You wimp, battle me!"

Ms Featherbon lunged down and pecked hard on his head. He hissed in pain and tried to bite her stomach. He got close, but he was pulled back roughly by the tail. Kunak turned around quickly to see Pumpkin snarling and gripping tightly. "Oh it's you fluffy pup, thinking you're so tough with your fancy armory." He lunged at Pumpkin's exposed snout and bit. She yelped in pain and flung her paws around wildly. One of her paws made contact and he let go.

Pumpkin and Ms Featherbon both leapt at him, not allowing any escape. Ms Featherbon gripped his torso, making him squirm wildly. "Let go you feather fu-!" Kunak managed to get out of her grip and landed to the floor below. He stretched upwards and grabbed a mouth full of feathers. Pumpkin grabbed his tail again and pulled him back. Kunak was pulled off Ms Featherbon, but he managed to get two feathers.

Quickly Kunak slithered off. Using a bit of his last remaining magic he went back to the palace. _That was rougher than I thought. Hope seems to have some outdated thoughts about fluffy pup's threat level. I'd say she's a fierce fighter rather than a-_

"Hey!"

Kunak stopped and looked over to see a guard glaring down at him. _Oh it's just Raymi…_

He let out an idle hiss in greeting and waved with his tail before continuing.

Raymi stepped in front of him and snarled. "Kunak!"

 _Oh crap_

Raymi tried to hit him with his spear. Kunak slid out of the way.

He hissed at him and attempted to bite his foot. Raymi kicked him in the jaw, knocking him down. The feathers flew from Kunak's jaw and he panicked. Raymi swung again and managed to hit him again.

"Stop it you fool!" Kunak hissed out. _Right...he doesn't speak snake…_

He rolled out of the way of the next hit, managing to grab the feathers. He gripped them tightly in his jaw and tried to escape.

Raymi grabbed him. In reflex Kunak bite Raymi's wrist and made his get away as soon as he was dropped. Raymi alerted the other guards and they were all after him. _Oh so now you're taking your job seriously!?_

Each corner Kunak turned was swarming with guards. He squirmed under the legs of one, hissed at another to scare him, and rolled into a corner. He waited under an old table for the guards to pass by, confused about where he went. After five minutes he sneaked out and headed to the old lab. Once he got there he hurried to the bucket and placed the feather's in, and panted heavily. _Finally! This should last me for a while. Now I can focus on the most important thing...Killing Ms Featherbon_

…..

Ms Featherbon pulled Pumpkin into a hug. "It will be all right deary."

"No it won't!" Pumpkin sobbed into Ms Featherbon. "I'm the reason my mom's dead!"

"W-what?" Ms Featherbon was shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"K-Kunak told me t-that I-I got my m-mom k-killed." Pumpkin sobbed.

"Sweetheart…" She stroked her face gently with her wing. Tears dampened her feathers.

"S-she's dead because of me!"

Ms Featherbon pulled her into a hug. "Pumpkin, I want you to listen to me."

Pumpkin sniffled and looked at Ms Featherbon, red eyed.

"Your mother wanted more than anything to protect you and your siblings." She was serious. "She loved all of you dearly."

"B-but-"

"Your mother would be grateful one of her puppies survived. You wer- _are_ her daughter. She loved you dearly."

Pumpkin whined. "Y-you promise?"

"I promise, dear, more than anything."

Pumpkin relaxed into Ms Featherbon's hug, feeling safe.


	27. Chapter 27

**Fast Times at Kuzco Academy**

"Good luck on your test deary!" Ms Featherbon said, waving to Kuzco as he passed by the palace to school.

"Thanks Blue Jay." Kuzco said, waving and giving a small smile.

"You sure seem confident today...Well more confident than usual." Malina said.

"Yep! Cause I'm gonna pass the Squirrel Squeak test!" Kuzco boasted, walking proudly.

"You better hope so." Malina said. "Or you won't be emperor anymore!"

Kuzco's stomach churned. "Y-yeah…" Nerves took over now. Kuzco wanted to vomit at just the thought of that. He sat through all his first classes with a raw stomach, just aching to get the test over with. When he entered the classroom all eyes were on him like hawks.

Kuzco gulped as he sat down in his seat, knees shaking and buckling. _I can do this...I can do this...I can-_

Mr Moleguaco set the test in front of him. "Good luck Kuzco...You'll need it." He returned to his desk and stood on the chair as usual, keeping a dry gaze on Kuzco.

The pencil shook in Kuzco's hand and he desperately gripped his wrist to stop it. _I can do this...I can do this..I know I can….._

He looked at the first question and relief flushed over him. **Squeak Squeakin Squeak Squeaker.**

 _That's easy!_ **Where did I bury my acorn?**

Kuzco breezed through three more questions before getting to the final one: **Squeakin' squeaker snageega squeak squeak**

 _I did it!_ Followed by Malina he excitedly went over to Mr Moleguaco's desk and handed in the paper. As Mr Moleguaco scanned the paper Kuzco felt nervous again. _Oh no I got them all wrong didn't I? I'm just a stupid, dumb, emperor! No...I won't be emperor anymore….Why did I think I could do it!? I-_

"Yes you did it Kuzco!"

"You even got the last one right.'Look out! You're about to be hit by a mango cart!'" Malina said, impressed.

Kuzco mentally frowned. _Oh so_ _ **now**_ _she's willing to listen to me! Not when I was trying to tell her Bucky tried to_ _ **murder**_ _me...Only when I do something smart. Not when I do something brave, like save someone's life!_

"Yep, and you know what's funny? That one never comes up in real life." He said, trying to be passive-aggressive.

Malina picked up on that and frowned. "Kuzco…"

"I'm impressed." Mr Moleguaco said, smiling."And I'm sure Ms Featherbon will be too!"

"Yeah. I'll admit it, I have to give credit to Blue Jay for me passing."

Bucky looked up from his place on the desk and let out an offended squeak. Kuzco looked at him, "Okay,okay! Yeah, I guess you did help too."

Bucky thought it was fair enough and nodded contently.

 _He's still scary, but now I'm seeing for the most part he's just...annoying...Little rat….squirrel rat? Scrat? I dunno…_ He looked at him. _I don't think he'll be too much of a problem again._


	28. Chapter 28

**Story 4 Sabotage, Forgiveness, and Cake**

 **Takes Place During**

 **The Emperor's New School:** Kuzco Fever

 **Whisker Haven Tales With The Palace Pets:** Cake-tillion

 **Quiet Village**

"Blue Jay, I've had it!"

"Kuzco?" Ms Featherbon looked up from her paperwork. "What's wrong dear?"

"I can't take living in the village anymore!"

Ms Featherbon frowned. "Kuzco dear, the village is great. It's peaceful, elegant, and overall a wonderful place, lead by a benevolent leader such as yourse-"

"Stop it, stop!" Kuzco put his hand on Ms Featherbon's beak. "Don't fall for it, you're being mislead!"

"But the village is wonderful. It-"

"Yeah, yeah I know oooo look at the pastoral village!" Kuzco said, in a tone attempting to mimic Ms Featherbon's own. "Pretty llamas,...Mmm yummy comfort food…..Aww happy innocent children! Isn't this little village the ideal place to live?"

"Well countless studies have been done on the kingdoms of royals as well as places they've lived, and they show that the Kuzconian Empire has a high level of living especially the mountain village where-"

"N O." Kuzco interrupted. "This place is duller than the dullest thing ever."

"...Wouldn't that make the village the dullest thing ever?" Ms Featherbon teased.

"Now isn't the time, Blue Jay." He slumped his shoulders. "Welcome to Peasentberg, population: Who cares?"

"Kuzco, Pacha really went out his way to-"

"Sure Pacha and his gang were nice enough to take me into their home. So whoopee! Now I'm living in the attic with two brats! You see I miss being surrounded by...you know emperor-like emperor _stuff._ All I get around here is Transportation: The Stinky Llama Express, Entertainment: A nice game of pour mud on yourself. And if I have to eat _one more bowl_ of mystery stew, I'm gonna lose it!"

"It can't be that bad dear." Ms Featherbon said gently.

"Oh yeah? Did you ever have to live like a peasant?!"

"Well…" Ms Featherbon tapped her chin in thought. "Actually...I don't recall a lot of my past…."

"See! You don't know what it's like!"

"I suppose I don't. I'm sorry dear I-"

"So maybe you can let me back to the palace to apologize? Or at least let me have my gold back?" He asked, pulling her close.

Ms Featherbon shook her head while pulling back. "I'm sorry dear, but I can't. I'm not even in charge of your royal funds."

Kuzco arched his brow. "Aren't you the head of All-In-Your-Business stuffy-stuff-stuff?"

"My duties as Head of Royal Affairs don't extend to that." Ms Featherbon explained.

"Wait really?"

"No. It would be hard for the four of us to manage to the finances of all the royals."

"Sooo, who's in charge of _my_ fiances?"

"The Royal Record Keeper."

"Great. Thanks Blue Jay!" Kuzco ran off.

Ms Featherbon sighed a bit and sat back down behind her desk. _Well. I better finish up the plans for the Cake-tillion._


	29. Chapter 29

**Hold Your Llamas**

Kuzco burst into the room of The Royal Record Keeper. He looked up, startled. "Kuzco? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Kuzco said seriously, holding the front of the table tightly.

"Does Ms Featherbon know you're here?"

"Yes, but that's not important. I want my gold back!"

"Not until you graduate." The Royal Record Keeper sighed. "...And I doubt Ms Featherbon would let you in here to talk to me about this…"

"But I miss my stuff!" Kuzco whined. "Isn't there some sort of teensy-weensy, fine-printy thingy?"

"You are cut off from _all_ royal funds until you graduate from Kuzco Academy. Unless…"

"Unless?" Kuzco asked,his interest piqued, resting his elbow on the table and his head in his hand.

"...Oh wait, if you're cut off, how are you paying me?"

"Oh uh...heh don't worry! I'll give you a llama. You know they're very valuable." Kuzco said. _I made them cool._ "Okay back to the 'unless' thing."

"Unless, for example, the royal health is in jeopardy."

"So, you mean like if I get sick?" Kuzco asked.

The Royal Record Keeper picked up the scroll of rules and conditions that would have to take place while Kuzco was in school, and read from it. "If at anytime Emperor Kuzco is stricken with an alignment, he is to not attend classes, and royal funds can be tapped to unsure his health. Oh!"

"No school and free money!? Just for getting sick? Thanks...Hasta!" Kuzco ran out of the room back to the front of the palace.

Outside stood a pale coated llama looking at how amazing the palace looked. She was awestruck. It was so big and wonderful.

"Quri here girl!" Her ear's perked up at the sound of Kuzco's voice and she went over and gave him a friendly nuzzle. _Must be time to go home._

"I wanna show you something, come on."

Confused, yet curious, Quri followed Kuzco into the palace.

"Come on, this way girl."

 _This place is even better than I thought!...Why would he want a simple, little peasant llama like me here in the first place? I'd just stink up the place…_

They got closer to the room The Royal Record Keeper was in. To Quri's surprise Kuzco lifted her and placed her on the table. "Here's your uh, llama." Then he rushed out again.

Quri let out a nervous sound. The Royal Record Keeper blinked. "What am I going to do with you?"

Quri whimpered and whined as she looked around the room, her knees locked. _Why am I here? I don't belong here! I-I'm just a peasant llama!_

The Royal Record Keeper reached forward to pet her, but she pulled away nervously. "A shy thing aren't you?"

She looked away and nervously clanked her hooves together.

"Come on." The Royal Record Keeper said. "I'll take you to Ms Featherbon."

Quri's legs shook as she nervously leapt off the table, and landed on her stomach on the ground. She got up and smiled sheepishly. The Royal Record Keeper just sighed slightly and rolled his eyes, and led her to the room where Ms Featherbon was still finishing up paperwork.

"Ms Featherbon."

"Yes dea-...Where did you get the llama?"

"Kuzco gave her to me." He said. "To pay me."

"To pay you?" She asked, puzzled.

"Since he's cut off from the royal funds. He needed a way to pay m-"

"I'm the empress right now, so your paycheck is my duty." She explained.

"Oh so you use royal funds to pay me?"

"No. I don't use the funds over other royals. I have a deal with a little duckie named Charlie. So don't worry about it, dear." She looked at Quri and went over, then stroked her face gently. Quri whined and pulled back, hitting a plant potter and accidentally getting her hind leg caught in it. She lifted her leg and started shaking, desperate to get it off. She kicked it off, and it bounced off the wall, heading back to her face. Stars twirled around her head as she was in a dazed state.

"Are you all right?" Ms Featherbon asked.

Quri let out some more nervous sounds. Ms Featherbon cleared her throat and started speaking to her in llama, which consisted of a variety of hums and some snorts.

" _Are you all right dear?"_

" _ **I-I...I'm..s-scared..This place is so..so big..and f-fancy…"**_ She whimpered.

" _It's all right deary, it's all right. May I stroke your face?"_

She breathed heavily and darted her eyes around nervously before looking her back in the eyes. " _ **O-okay. Just be gentle."**_

Ms Featherbon reached out her wing and gently stroked her, staring at her ears, to her face, and her neck.

Quri's ears folded back and she stood up a bit straighter.

" _Why don't you come with me? I know a wonderful place you can stay!"_

" _ **O-okay…"**_

Ms Featherbon opened a portal to Whisker Haven and lead her inside. Quri whimpered as she went through the portal, landing into the Pawlace.

"W-where are we?"

"Welcome to Whisker Haven!"

"Whisker Haven?" Quri looked around. "This place is so...beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it." Ms Featherbon giggled.

Quri saw the portraits on the wall. "Who are they?"

"Oh, they're princesses from various time periods." Ms Featherbon explained.

 _P-princesses!?_

"The royal pets gather here and-"

Quri zoned out when she said that. _Then why did she bring me here!? I'm not royal, I'm just a dumb peasant llama!_

"-You'll love it here deary!"' Ms Featherbon continued.

"I-I...t-thank you…"

"Let me take you to the other Critterzens." Ms Featherbon.

"O-okay." Quri followed her into the town.

"I'll check on you later dear, you just settle in."

Quri nodded. _At least here I can feel normal…_

…..

"Attention Palace Pets!" Ms Featherbon proclaimed. "Attention!"

All the pets in the main hall stopped their playing to pay attention to Ms Featherbon. "As you know, tonight is the Cake-Tillion."

"All right!" Sultan cheered.

"But we need someone to get the cakes from the bakery to the Pawlace. Any volunteers?"

"I can do it!" Lily said, raising her paw. "I deliver food for Tiana all the time!"

"Thank you dear!"

From her place in the corner Adelaide hunched her back, in case anyone got too close, and readied herself to run just in case. _Kunak's gonna love this! Or hate it...What's the proper word for giving bad news that's turned good? Well Kunak's gonna...react….I should go now…._

The polecat scurried out and used the magic Kunak lent her to get back to Claw Haven.

Ms Feather groaned slightly and gripped her head.

"Ms Featherbon, are you okay?" Petite asked.

 _Kunak…_ "Yes dear, I-I'm fine. Pumpkin...Can you come here for a moment?"

Confused, Pumpkin went over to her. "Yes Ms Featherbon?"

"I think Kunak's been here. I'm worried about tonight. Will you be willing to do guard duty tonight for the Cake-Tillion?"

"O-of course. I know Kunak would just love to ruin it." She sighed as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "And this time I won't let him get to me."

"Even if he does I'll be here for you deary."

Pumpkin smiled. "Thanks Ms Featherbon."

….

Kuzco looked around the attic for things to use to feign his illness. His eyes darted to a pack of Chaca's crayons. He grabbed an orange one and rubbed it on his hand to make sure it would show up. _Perfect! I'll just wait until tonight to get ready._

That night when Chaca and Tipo were already asleep, and the candles had been blown out leaving the attic completely dark, Kuzco took the crayon and went to work. Picking random spots on his face, he scribbled crayon. _I hope this looks good..._

When he was done he put the crayon under the bed and tried to sleep, giddy from his plan.

 _This is going to be perfect!_


	30. Chapter 30

**We Are Family**

Quri had decided to check out the places around Whisker Haven, starting with Lucy's Squeakin' Ballshop.

"H-hello?" Quri asked, peaking her head in through the door.

"Hello!" Lucy popped up, startling her. She let out a laugh that sounded just like the squeaky balls she sold in the shop. "I'm Lucy!"

"H-hello I'm Quri."

"Do you wanna buy a ball!?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Um..n-no thank you. I'm new to town and I..I was just looking around."

"Ooo! I could give you a tour if you want!" Lucy squeaked, pulling her into an almost half hug.

"If you want..t-thank you." Quri gave a small shy smile.

"Hey, what can I say expect you're welcome!" Lucy laughed as she lead her out the door. "Come on!"

"O-okay." Quri said a bit hesitantly.

…..

"...And this is Mr. Chow's Kibble Shop!" Lucy said, stopping in front of it. "So, what do ya think of Whisker Haven!?"

"This is great." Quri said with a small smile. "And I was worried I wasn't going to fit in."

"Oh, why?"

"Because I was worried I was the only non royal pet here." She explained.

"There's a lot of non royal pets here!" Lucy paused and her tone changed, more soft, more slow. "I mean...w-we used to be...but.." She looked away as her tail fell limp to the ground and her ears folded back.

"O-oh.." Quri frowned, a mix of inadequacy and sorrow. She was going to put her leg against her in comfort, but hesitated. _She wouldn't want my dirty peasant hooves touching her._ She pulled back.

Lucy sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her paw. "B-but it's okay."

 _Even her crying sounds like a ball…._ She stepped back. Lucy sniffled and looked over. "Quri? W-what's wrong?"

"I-I..I'm f-fi-fi...n-no it's nothing...I-I'm good..I..I have to go.." Quri ran off, leaving Lucy sitting there, worried and confused.

 _I knew I shouldn't have come here! I don't fit in_ _ **at all!**_ _I need to get out of here._

Quri ran deep into the forest, away from Whisker Haven.

….

In the Pawlace, the pets were busy, making their own cakes for the Cake-Tillion.

"Sultan dear, I know you're excited, but please stop eating the frosting." Ms Featherbon said as she pulled the bowl away.

Sultan grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Ms Featherbon. It just tastes so good!"

"You can wait until tonight."

"But waiting's hard!" He whined.

"But it will be worth it." Berry added. "Now stop."

Sultan sighed. "Fine…." He caught sight of Pumpkin and went over. "Hey, you excited for the Cake-Tillion?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to spend half of it on guard duty."

"Guard duty? You really think someone's gonna sabotage the cake-tillion."

"Kunak might. That's why Ms Featherbon wants me on duty tonight."

"Oh, I'm not scared of Kunak!" Sultan growled playfully. "If he tries to wreck this, we'll show that dumb ol' snake!"

Pumpkin shook her head. "I think the only one who can really face him is Ms Featherbon. They're pretty much matched evenly magic wise."

"Well...I can slow him down for Ms Featherbon!"

Pumpkin giggled. "You just stick to eating cake, okay Sultan?"

"Oh, all right." Sultan laughed before running off to bug some other pets.

Pumpkin went to where her armor was stored, and took it out to dust off, and added some additional fabric padding in case it was a cold night. "Perfect!" _Kunak doesn't stand a chance!_

….

When it was morning time outside of Whisker Haven, Kuzco put his plan in motion. He hid the crayon and sat up, preparing his best scared voice.

"Help!" He whined pathetically. Worried, Chaca and Tipo woke up and looked at him.

"Whoa, you're covered in spots!" Tipo said.

"That's the same color as my crayon!" Chaca pointed out.

"No talky!" Kuzco warned her. _Stop being cute, you're gonna blow my cover, kid!_ "Help! Help!"

Chicha came up to the attack and Kuzco felt his stomach churn again. It would have been much easier for him to pull off if it had been Pacha instead of her. They had a kind of closeness he knew he and Chicha would never have, and that closeness had it's advantages. But, Chicha was here and he'd have to make due with that. So he added the sad puppy dog eyes for more impact.

"Kuzco what's-" Chicha gasped when she saw him. "What happened to you?"

"I'm stricken with an ailment." Kuzco whined. "Somebody call the bank."

"Let me see.." Chicha said stepping towards him. "Hmm, never seen anything like this before."

 _Why does she have to question everything!?_

"Uh that's because it's a..royal illness!" Kuzco thought of quickly.

"Well you stay in bed, I've got just the thing to take care of this." Chicha said gently.

"No, no, no need to go to any trouble." Kuzco said, mainly to get some alone time.

"Kuzco, you're family now."

 _Wait….She sees me as family?_

He thought about how things were before school started: The shack that stood by on the hill which was all that remained of the plans for Kuzcotopia. (The thought of ever wanting to make the whole thing and destroy a village in the process now sent chills down down Kuzco's spine and made his stomach and head hurt.) They went swimming a lot, and although many villagers were shocked their egotistical emperor would interact with them, they grew to love it. Kuzco still remembered one of those days when Chicha put a poncho over him, a llama on the front, one of the sweetest gifts Kuzco had ever received.

Then his thoughts darted to a while before that: Yupi's birth. People questioning why he wanted to be present at the birth of a peasant, but they didn't dare question the emperor (Even though he would have gladly told them how important it was to him to be there.)

Thinking of those things made his stomach churn more. _Does family do this to each other?...Are we really family?_

…..

Amzy groaned angrily and rubbed her temples, trying to think of a new plan to stop Kuzco from graduating. _Ugh what can I turn him into? An ant? No. Cow? No. Llama?...No….._

"Ugh! Is there no way to stop this fool from graduating!?"

Just then Kronk peaked his head in through the curtain to the office. "Ah, principal Amzy?"

"What is it Kronk?" She sighed angrily. "Can't you see I'm busy thinking of ways to crush Kuzco's chances of graduating!?"

Kronk entered the room. "But you're the principal...Don't principal's usually help students?"

Amzy hopped over her desk to face Kronk. "You still don't get it do you?" _Why am I not surprised?_

"I don't get it?" Kronk paused for a second. "Do I want it?...What exactly is it?"

Amzy ripped off her disguise. "I'm Yzma!"

"Whoa…"

"Now what do you want!?"

"Hold on a second, I'm getting over the shock…Okay I'm good. Just thought you'd like to know that Kuzco called in sick today, probably faking."

"Great." Yzma snarled. "There goes today's plan for failing the little pest…" _If there was a plan that is…_

"Yeah, how can you fail him if he's not even here…"

 _I can't! That's the poi-_ "Wait a minute...you're brilliant!"

"Could I get that in writing?" Kronk asked. "For my resume…"

"If Kuzco misses enough days of school, he'll fail!" Yzma laughed. "To the secret lab!"

And off they went to set their plan in motion.


	31. Chapter 31

**Fly, Blue Jay, Fly**

Ms Featherbon was in her three hour villager meeting and spongebath. "I understand your concern about the grass conditions on the grazing grounds and I think that we need to-"

"Ms Featherbon?" She looked over to see a guard enter the room. "I've got news about Emp-...Kuzco…"

"What is it?" Ms Featherbon asked, slightly worried.

"He's sick."

"Sick? Oh deary dearest me! Um.." She eyed the villagers gathered in front of her. "I'll try to check in with him after my meeting. For now send two guards to the hut, and a servant."

"Any specific ones?"

"Hmm...Let's...How about Chiqap, Raymi and...Sansa?"

The guard nodded and went off.

 _I hope he's all right..._

…..

"Chiqap! Raymi! Sansa!"

The three hurried over, Chiqap positioned himself next to the servant.

"Yes?" Chiqap asked.

"The former emperor is sick."

"Oh my what a shame." Chiqap said, failing to really hide any sarcasm in his voice. Not that it was uncommon for the guards to talk about Kuzco in the same way. Well, except for one….

"Oh no Kuzco!" Raymi whined.

The servant grabbed his arm to comfort him. Chiqap was tempted to roll his eyes, but he stopped himself. _What if Raymi sees me do that?...Wait why am I scared of Raymi!? He's nothing but a big oaf...who almost killed me the other night...No! He wouldn't...He couldn't..He's too damn sweet to kill anything!...Except a threat to the empress…_ He shivered slightly and shook his head.

"The empress wants you three to check in on him, make sure he's all right."

"Yes of course we will!" Raymi said.

"M-me too." Sansa spoke up nervously.

"...I suppose so." Chiqap said, still eyeing Raymi. "I doubt I get a say in the matter anyways."

"No. The Empress' word is law."

"Of course it is I am not doubting that." _That is why I must do this, to please the true empress._

Raymi went over and pulled Chiqap into a hug. "Don't worry, it'll be okay!"

Chiqap tensed up and pulled away. "Y-yes...I-I am p-perfectly fine…"

The three started their trek to the village. They remained silent for a while until Raymi whispered to Chiqap. "Hey, you sure you're okay?"

"Yes as I s-said I'm p-p-perfectly..f-fine.."

Raymi frowned. "You haven't talked to me in two days."

"And your point?"

"Well...I was just worried about you." Raymi said gently. "And I missed talking to you…"

"Oh." He said flatly, looking away. "I-I'm s-s-s-sor-..." _Wait why am_ _ **I**_ _apologising!?_

Raymi frowned a bit more and decided to face straight ahead. They were all silent until they made it to the hut, and knocked on the door.

Chicha opened it and blinked. The smell of soup filled the air. "Can I help you?"

"We were sent by the empress to check in on Kuzco." Chiqap explained.

"Um...come on in then…" Chicha lead them up to the attic where Kuzco lay, still feigning illness.

"Your highness." Chiqap said,staying put.

"Kuzco!" Raymi yelled worriedly before running over.

"H-hello your m-majesty." Sansa managed to say as she nervously walked over.

 _Yes! Now that's what I'm talking about! This is the royal treatment!_

Kuzco hid his look of excitement with a look of withering pain. He let out a fake cough and in a raspy voice greeted them, "H-hey...You guys come in to check on me?"

"Of course! Ms Featherbon was worried about you."

"Blue Jay…." _Oh no! Does she suspect something? Does she know I'm faking!?_ Kuzco tightly gripped the edge of his blanket. "Is she here?"

Raymi shook his head. "No, she's in a meeting right now, but she'll check on you when it's over."

 _ **Great….**_

"D-do you need anything?" Sansa asked.

"Well...I am hungry-"

Sansa ran off and quickly returned with some grapes.

"-For a meatmug…"

Sansa ran off again and returned with one. Kuzco grabbed it and slurped it down.

"A-anything else?" She gave a nervous grin.

"Well. I am kinda warm…"

Sansa grabbed an oversized leaf and started fanning him. Kuzco relaxed. _This is great!_

Raymi stood next to Sansa. "Are you okay?"

 _Of course! This is just like old times Raymi!_

Raymi frowned and pressed the back of his head against his forehead. "You do feel warm.."

 _Thank you Peru! Your weather is really helping me pull this off!_

He fake coughed. "Y-yeah…"

"Don't worry we'll stay by your side until you get better." Raymi reassured. "Right Sansa?"

"R-right." She said as she looked at Kuzco and a slight blush formed on her face.

"Right Chiqap?"

"Huh? Oh um uh..y-yes of c-course." He went over, his shoulders slumping slightly.

Kuzco blinked. "What's with him?"

"N-nothing is wrong your h-highness." Chiqap said quickly. He looked at Raymi from the corner of his eye. "Nothing whatsoever…."

….

It was almost time for the Cake-Tillion. Lily got the cart of Whiskercakes ready and smiled. "This is going to be a great night!" She turned to the Beech Marten who had baked the cakes. "Thanks Iona. You sure you don't wanna come with me back to the Pawlace?"

"Nah, I've gotta check in with Meg and Hercules or they'll be worried about me. I'll be there, don't worry sweetheart." She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Lily giggled and blushed a bit. "All right, love you."

"Love you too. See ya at the 'tillion!"

Lily went off. _This was the way I came in right?_

…

"Ouch!" Adelaide whined as a branch from the bush she was hiding in poked her in the rear. She pulled back, into another branch. "Ow!"

She crouched down as low as she could to the ground to try and avoid any more of them. When she heard a cart go by her ears perked up, and she peaked out.

Lily was walking by, the cart attached to her hip. She grinned. _Perfect._ She lept out and hissed.

Lily yelped before letting out a hiss of her own in self defense. Adelaide let out a panicked yelp as she lunged towards her.

Adelaide skidded out of the way before Lily could strike her. She crashed into the cart, breaking the front leads.

"My cart!" Lily whined.

Adelaide panicked and ran off.

Lily sighed as she looked over her broken cart. Her first try was to fix it. She'd seen Tiana do many repairs on the resturant and had picked up some tips by watching her. She tried putting

The leads back into place, but they only slanted more.

She groaned angrily. She tried forcing the split ends together, but they pushed away. Lily decided to try pulling the cart with the broken leads. The cart jerked roughly, but it was at least moving forward.

Lily was going along with it, but grew more unsure with each crash as the boxes lurched forward with each pull. Besides that, it only moved an inch at most at a time, and the whiskercakes weighed it down.

"Ugh! What am I going to do?" Lily laid down to think. _Carry them? Nah. There's too many. Iona? No, she's left by now…_

She sighed and clamped the ground tightly with her paws. _What am I going to do?_

…..

Kuzco relaxed as he was pampered head to toe by Raymi, Chiqap, and Sansa.

Sansa sat on the edge of the bed, combing Kuzco's hair with his royal comb. Raymi and Chiqap both fanned Kuzco.

"I'm so glad to be serving Kuzco again!" Raymi said. "Aren't you Chiqap?"

"Huh? Oh um..y-yeah..I..I guess.." He looked away slightly and looked at Kuzco. _Raymi would be able to snap my neck easily if I tried anything….Sansa and Kuzco would no doubt help him too...Why am I so scared!?_

"Deary?"

Kuzco looked up. _Oh no…_

Ms Featherbon perched on the edge of his bed, giving a small gentle smile. "How are you feeling?"

"N-not so good.." Fake cough. "..Blue Jay…"

Her smile turned into a frown. "Oh dear I'm sorry…" She fluttered over to him and stroked his forehead and hair gently, humming quietly.

Kuzco relaxed and closed his eyes. _Blue Jay serving me? Oh, this is good! There's no way this can go wrong…_

 **Sansa belongs to my friend Pumpkin (PumpkinParadise)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Armed And Extremely Dangerous**

Adelaide breathed heavily as she ran through the forest to get away. _Oooh, I can't do this! I feel terrible! Ugh! Kunak's gonna hate me!_ Hearing the sound of hooves she panicked and hid quickly in some nearby shrubbery.

Quri sighed as she walked through the forest. "I don't belong here." She sighed.

 _I don't belong here either, but you don't hear me yapping about it! That's how you get caught you idiot!_

Quri sat down and folded her ears back.

 _What's she doing?! Maybe she does want to be caught!_ "Ugh!"

"Huh?" Quri asked, looking towards the bush. "W-who's there?"

Adelaide whimpered and backed up, once again backing into a branch and letting out a loud yelp. She jumped out of the bush, in front of Quri. They both let out whiny squeaks.

"W-who are you?" Adelaide hissed, arching her back.

"I-I'm Q-Quri...W-who are you?"

"Adelaide, and I'm only loyal to Kunak!" She hissed more. "So if you try anything he'll come after you!"

Quri tilted her head. "Who's Kunak?"

Adelaide straightened up. "Wait...You don't know who Kunak is?"

The llama shook her head. "No...Actually I don't know anyone here...I'm new...and I don't belong here." She lowered her head and folded her ears down.

"Well I...I don't belong here either!" She snapped.

"You don't?" Quri asked, perking up.

"No, I-I don't." Adelaide said.

"I'm not royal." Quri explained.

"I'm not either." Adelaide sighed. "I-I was. I just want to be pampered y-you know…"

Quri frowned. "Hey i-it's okay. At least we have each other to not fit in with, right?"

Adelaide smiled and let out a small giggle. "Right..I guess so.."

"Want to go back to Whisker Haven together?"

"I…" Adelaide paused. "I-I can't..I have to go...L-like I said I'm not supposed to be here…"

"O-okay…" Quri said. "I'll see you around.."

"Y-yeah…" Adelaide said before running off.

 _Maybe I'm not so out of place here after all…_


	33. Chapter 33

**Sugar Pie Guy**

"This Cake-Tillion is gonna be the best one yet!" Berry said excitedly as she carried her giant carrot cake across the room.

"Well by default, isn't the first of something the best?" Petite asked.

"Well, yeah...But it will be best of _all_ the cake-tillions _ever_!"

Excitedly Sultan ran around the Pawlace. "Has it started? Am I late?"

Sultan zoomed passed Berry, making her almost drop her cake.

"Ahoy Sultan!" Treasure greeted, putting up her paw for a high five. "Up high!"

"All right!" Sultan smiled as he hit Treasure's paw. He zoomed past her, making her spin like a top.

"Whoa!" She crashed into Berry, making her lose hold of her desert again. Berry groaned as she rubbed her head. They both looked up. "Uh oh." All three layers splattered on top of them.

"I ran as fast as I could to get here!" Sultan said in glee. He paused when he saw what he had done. "Huh?"

Angrily Treasure and Berry emerged. Sultan giggled and made his way over. "Sorry guys. Guess I don't know my own speed." He licked some of the frosting off of Berry's cheek, making her giggle.

"Sultan!" Berry said, now remembering what just happened. "How are we ever gonna have Cake-Tillion without a cake?"

 _All the_ _ **other**_ _cakes?_ Sultan thought. _I can't say that, it would hurt her feelings...and I already wrecked her cake…._

"Don't worry Berry. Lily's gonna come through that door any second, with a whole cartload of Whiskercakes!" Treasure reassured.

The three sat, looking at the door expectantly, but as time passed they began to worry. A cricket chirped. They looked down to see one of the Critterzens dancing excitedly while listening to music on her headphones, while dancing away. Like the spider, she had accidentally wandered through a portal of a Palace Pet and decided to take residence there. When she saw the pets staring at her, she felt bashful and skidded off.

"Gee, you think we should go look for her?" Sultan asked, worried.

"Good idea." Treasure said. She headed for the door. "Come on!"

"Wait." Berry said. "Shouldn't we ask Ms Featherbon for help? She probably wouldn't want us just running off."

Treasure grinned sheepishly. "Oh right…"

Ms Featherbon had her reading glasses on and book in wing. _Hmmm…..Orange spots...Orange spots….Maybe his ailment isn't magical after all...But what could it be then?_

"Ms Featherbon!" Berry called. "We need help finding Lily!"

Her mind still busy with thoughts of the book, she only really caught the words, _Help_ and _Lily._

"Of course! Let's ask Lily!" She threw the book and glasses to the side.

"But...Don't we have to find her first?" Sultan asked.

"Oh my you're right." She raspberried herself and turned to the fountain and said some magical words before adding, "Show us Lily, we have a kitty to find!:

An image appeared in the fountain, showing Lily sadly sitting beside her broken cart.

"Oh dear, Lily looks bluer than a bunny without a bushel of berries!" Berry said.

"She must be lost." Treasure said. "We have to rescue her!"

"And get those Whiskercakes!" Sultan added. "And save Cake-tillion!"

Berry, Treasure, and Ms Featherbon frowned. _Oh dear, it seems Sultan is letting his stomach get the best of him again._

Sultan let out a small roar and ran off.

"Hold on Sultan wait for us!" Treasure called.

Sultan slowed down. "Oh sorry."

"First we need a map." Ms Featherbon said as she dug through a drawer. "Hmm..Now where did I put it? No,no,no.." She threw many things onto the floor. An accordion flopped down next to them, letting out a piano screech. "Found it!"

She held up the map. "Now we can go!"

They ran through the front of the Pawlace, alarming the other pets.

"Where are you going?" Petite asked.

"It's all right dear. Just a little situation with the Whiskercakes, but we've got it covered." Ms Featherbon explained.

Petite frowned. "Do you need help?"

"Don't worry we can handle it!" Treasure said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. "Just keep working on your cake, it's looking great!"

"Thanks Treasure!"

"Oooo, it looks _really_ good!" Sultan said, inching closer to it. "Mind if I taste test it?"

Berry pulled Sultan away from the cake. "Sultan, come on, we have something more important to worry about right now!"

"Right." He looked at the cake. "I'll be back for you…."

"Oh Sultan…" Petite sighed, rolling her eyes playfully.

They headed into the woods and Ms Featherbon looked at the map. "This way!" She pointed forward. "Let's keep going! We're almost there!" All dedicated to find their friend, they kept going. Although things were starting to look familiar….

About the third time around Treasure stopped. "Hey we're going in circles!"

"Hmm, well the map says left at this rock." Ms Featherbon said, pointing at a purple blob in the middle of it.

"That's not a rock." Sultan pointed out. "It's a tree...with a blob on it." He sniffed it curiously.

"Hmm.." Ms Featherbon licked the purple blob and gasped happily as her eyes sparkled. "It's frosting! Scrumptious!"

Sultan licked it too. "Yum! I _love_ frosting!"

While they bonded over frosting, Berry and Treasure looked around the surrounding area for any sign of Lily.

"Lily! Lily!" Treasure called, looking from bush to bush.

"Liiiiiiiiiily! Liiiiiilly!" Berry yelled. She sighed and turned to Treasure. "I don't think she's here."

Suddenly her ears perked up.

"Berry? What's wrong?"

"Shh, I hear something." Berry said, putting her ear to the ground.

The voice got louder. "Help! Help! Somebody help me please!"

"She's over here!" Berry said, hopping towards the sound of her cries. They pushed past trees and jumped over a log to where Lily lay on the ground, shuddering in anxiety.

"Lily!" They all called out happily.

Lily felt less anxious and leapt forward, pulling Sultan into a hug. "It's so good to see y'all! I believe I got myself lost."

"Thank goodness you're all right Lily." Berry said. "Now we have to get these Whiskercakes back to Whisker Haven. The Cirtterzens are counting on us!"

"But the lead's broken." Lily sighed.

"What happened?" Sultan asked, looking over the damage.

"I got attacked." Lily explained.

"Attacked? Oh dear, by whom?" Ms Featherbon asked worriedly.

"I don't know...Some kind of weasel...I didn't get her name."

"A weasel, oh dear…" _What if Kunak sent her to sabotage the Cake-tillion? I have to tell Pumpkin to keep an eye out for her…_

"The lead's busted." Lily sighed. "We can't get the cart back now."

"Hmmm, let me have a look dear." Ms Featherbon said, landing next to the cart. She lifted the lead slightly to straighten it. The lead fell limp back into the dirt. "Oh dear…."

"Hmm." Treasure said as she looked around. She caught sight of a vine and pounced over. Treasure grabbed it and turned to the others. "I know how to get us back,...but we'll need some speed…"

At the word "speed" Sultan's ears perked up."Sultan at your service!" He said, adding a bow.

They put their respective paws and wing in. "Hearts hooves paws!"

Ms Featherbon fastened the vines into leads and tied Sultan to them. They settled in the cart. "Ready Sultan?"

"Ready Ms Featherbon!" He bolted forward, the cakes and pets bouncing as they blazed down the trail. Sultan lead them out of the forest.

"Woohoo! We made it!" Everyone cheered.

"And without a moment to spare, come on!"' Ms Featherbon said.

"Thank you for helping me." Lily said.

"Of course you're our friend!" Treasure replied.

"We'll always be there for you." Berry added.

Lily smiled. Sultan stopped in front of the Pawlace.

"You go inside, I need to talk to Pumpkin." Ms Featherbon said. They headed inside as she went over to the guard. "Hello dear. Did anything happen while I was gone?"

"Nope. No sign of Kunak or anything." Pumpkin reported.

Ms Featherbon sighed. "We have another problem."

"W-what is it?" Pumpkin asked nervously.

"Did you see...a weasel by any chance?"

"A weasel? No...w-why?"

"One attacked Lily."

"W-what!?" Pumpkin gasped.

"I think she might be working for Kunak."

Pumpkin panicked. "O-oh no! What do we do Ms Featherbon!?"

"We have to keep an eye out for her...But for now...go enjoy the Cake-Tillion."

"Are you sure Ms Featherbon?"

"Yes. I'll handle anything else. Thank you for your service dear."

"You're welcome."

They headed inside. Pumpkin took off her armour and replaced it with a hat. They went over to the other pets who were eagerly waiting in the darkened room for the Cake-tillion to begin.

"Is it starting yet?" Sultan asked. "Is it!?"

Ms Featherbon giggled before proclaiming, "Let the Whisker Haven Cake-tillion begin!"

A light shined onto the cakes below. All the palace pets let out cheers of joy as they hopped down into the cakes below.

"Isn't this fun?" Berry asked as she emerged from one of the cakes.

Sultan threw a piece of cake into his mouth. "Yum! I love Cake-tillion!"

Forgetting about her anxiety, Lily giggled as she rolled around, getting completely covered in frosting. She bumped into someone else. "Oh, sorry!"

"It's all right." She was met with a kiss to the cheek.

"Oh, Iona, hello!" She licked her cheek back.

"How was your trip with the cakes?"

"I..I had some problems." Lily sighed. "I got attacked."

"Attacked!?" Iona panicked. "By who!? I'll show whoever they are-"

"It was a weasel, I didn't get her name though. I was too busy hissing at her to ask."

Iona frowned more. "Did she hurt you?"

"No, it didn't get that physical."

"All right...but if I catch any sight of that weasel..she'll regret what she did."


	34. Chapter 34

**Bad Company**

"Do you n-need any help?" Sansa asked as she watched Chicha stirring stew in a pot.

"No, I'm fine."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Because if you need any extra help I-"

"Sansa. I'm fine. You should be worried about Kuzco, not me."

"I-I am that's why I want to make sure the stew is perfect!"

Chicha blinked. "And have you made potato bug stew before?"

"Well No, I uh…"

"Potato stew?"

"No."

" _Any_ kind of stew?"

"No. M-my job in terms of c-cooking was gathering the f-food from the r-royal g-garden."

"Exactly. So I can handle this. You and the guards just focus on Kuzco."

"Y-yes ma'am." She went over to Chiqap and Raymi.

"We're the best people for the job, right guys?" Raymi asked, putting his arms around them. They both shrunk away nervously, both for different reasons.

"Right, but you don't need to get physical to say so." Chiqap said dully, trying to hide any anxiety he felt through apathy.

Chicha headed to the attic with the soup. Kuzco looked up as she entered and put the soup on his lap. "More mystery stew?" He groaned. _Why couldn't Sansa, Raymi or that other guard have gotten me anything?_

"It's potato beetle stew."

"Come again a-whata?" Kuzco asked in disgust.

"Potato beetle stew. Grandma Pacha's family recipe. They've yet to find an ailment it can't cure. "

"Uh yeah...Your little peasanty, snake oil, quack family remedy is nice and all, Chicha,but...this is a royal illness, and according to The Royal Record Keeper, I now have access to the royal funds. Soooo...let's give this place the royal treatment! Sansa! Raymi! Uh...Other guard!"

"Other guard?" Chiqap grumbled. " _Other guard!?_ OOOOH! That emperor really pis-"

Raymi put his arm around him. "It's okay Chiqap! He don't know my name the most of his life…..Even though I was assigned as his guard for pretty much all public events...and private events….and guarding his room during the night...since he was born...But hey, he'll get it right..someday..."

Chiqap pulled away and hurried to be the first to the attic.

"I need your help." Kuzco said.

"A-anything!" Sansa chimed in.

"Well...Since I have access to the royal funds again, I thought we could do some redecorating….and by we I mean you."

"Of course." Chiqap rolled his eyes.

"Of course we'd love to help!" Raymi said excitedly. "What do we do first?"

"Get all these peasanty stuff out of here…" Kuzco shivered. "It's throwing off my groove…"

"We've got it, right pals?"

"Right!" Sansa said.

"R-right…" Chiqap avoided eye contact.

They got started, by taking out most of the furniture.

"Can you get the other end of this couch buddy?" Raymi asked Chiqap.

"I-I um...I..I c-c-can't...sore..arm?"

"Oh okay. Sansa?"

Sansa came over and took the other end, and they headed outside.

Chiqap sighed and sat in the corner. _What the hell is wrong with me!? Why am I scared!?_ He felt tears form in his eyes. _I can't show weakness...I need to be strong for the true empress! I….I can't do this….I-_

"Are you okay?"

Chiqap looked up and pulled away nervously when he saw Raymi. He sat beside him. "You've been anxious all day, and I'm worried."

"I-I'm f-f-fine…" He avoided eye contact. "I'm just...stressed...from...from work…"

"This job can be hard sometimes, I get it. I'll always be here for you to talk to,okay?"

"O-okay…" He shivered as he staggered up. "But like I said I'm fine…"

"Wanna help me clean out the basement?"

"I-..." He paused and looked directly at Raymi. "I...I c-c-can't...I...I need to sit down for a bit…"

"Just take a break. Sansa and I will be okay for now…"

After they finished "emperoring" the hut up, they went back to Kuzco to give him the royal treatment. Raymi and Chiqap stood guard while Sansa hovered over Kuzco with a bowl of cherries.

"This is great!" Kuzco sighed happily as he snuggled into the covers more.

"I-I'm glad you're happy." Sansa said, dropping a cherry into his mouth.

"I've never been better Sansa, baby!"

 _B-baby?_ She smiled, attempting to hide the blush spreading across her face. "G-g-good." She continued feeding him.

"Hey Kuzco!" Malina said as she made her way up to the attic.

Sansa looked up and mentally groaned. _Greeeeat. It's little miss perfect, the one who wasn't sold into servitude! She probably won't even recognize her own sister..ugh.._

"I heard you were sick so I brought….your...homework." Malina's tone changed when she saw what was going on, somehow missing all the other fancy stuff on the way in.

Kuzco grinned sheepishly.

"Why have you got crayon spots on your face?" Malina asked, annoyed, as she got close to Kuzco.

"Huh? Who? Crayon? I don't have crayon on my face."

On the inside Sansa was steaming. _How dare she say Kuzco is faking! He'd never! Ugh! You don't know him, go away!_

"I'm horribly ill with an ailment." Kuzco explained before snapping his fingers, queuing Sansa to hand him a serving platter. "Bon bon?"

"Ugh! Kuzco!" Malina yelled. "Why are you always like this!?"

Sansa found her voice. "M-Malina, stop!"

Malina looked over, wide eyed. "How...do you know my name?"

"I'm your sister! Don't you remember!?"

Malina stared at her quizzically. "...Sister...sister…." She looked even more confused.

Sansa groaned. "I had a feeling this is how things would go if we ever met again! No 'never knew how much I missed ya' or "ain't never gonna let ya go". No. It's just you being a..a brat!"

"Listen! I don't remember you! If you were my sister you'd well...I dunno, look like me more, and not be stuck as a servant to the empire."

"I didn't really have a choice." Sansa said through gritted teeth. "Now I strongly suggest you leave…"

"No, I-!"

"Now!"

Malina winced at her yelling. "Okay, fine..I'll go…" She made her way down the ladder of the attic, when she caught sight of the crayon under the bed. _Ah ha! So he_ _ **is**_ _faking!_ She grabbed it before leaving.

Sansa sighed as she gave Kuzco another cherry. "I'm sorry about that. She has no right to just come here and assume-!"

"Malina's your sister?"

Sansa felt shaky. "I um...y-yes...b-but...I-I was sent off to be a servant when I was t-two...my only friends outside the palace Yu and Tu t-told me about her though...H-how she was always perfect and getting straight As, and I..I don't know….I just sometimes wish that she...that I…"

"That you two had switched lives?" Kuzco asked.

"Yes! I-I mean no...I...I take my loyalty to the empire _very_ seriously it's just that...i mean sometimes I do wonder why they kept her instead of me."

Kuzco frowned. "Oh...well uh...that's...pretty harsh…"

"Yeah…M-more cherries?"

"Of course!" Kuzco said, opening his mouth.

 _I need to keep my big peasant mouth shut...The emperor won't care about my folky problems….He has his own...He's going to be running a country, and Malina's probably gonna go off and do big things with all those As she got...I'll just be a servant…._

…..

Saying Chicha wasn't thrilled with Kuzco's renovations would be an understatement. She stood outside the house, fuming, as she waited for Pacha to come home.

"Hello dear." Pacha said, kissing her on the cheek. "W-what happened?"

"I came home to this." Chicha said, unasumed.

Pacha stared at his hut, and how it had been redecorated, it was almost like….

 **I just needed an insider's opinion before I okayed this spot for my pool.**

 _ **Uh...your pool?**_

 **Booyah! Welcome to Kuzcotopia! My ultimate summer getaway, complete with waterslide!**

"He thinks he's doing us a favor by giving the place 'the royal treatment'." Chicha said, managing to snap Pacha back to the present.

Suddenly two salesmen came up. "Where do you want the drawbridge?"

"Drawbridge?" Pacha asked.

"He has got to learn sooner or later that he doesn't need all this stuff!" Chicha said.

Pacha thought for a second. _No...it can't be Kuzcotopia..he promised!_

 **We shook hands on it!**

 _ **You know, the funny thing about shaking hands is...you need hands!**_

"Wait here...I'll take care of it." Pacha said, before heading inside. On the table there was a bunch of really fancy food on the table. _In a bit that is…_


	35. Chapter 35

**Fever**

"Pacha! Chicha!" Malina said as she bounded down the stairs. "I think there's something you two should know." She pulled out the orange crayon and put it on the table. "I found this under Kuzco's bed."

"An orange crayon?" Pacha asked, although he was stl preoccupied thinking about Kuzcotopia.

"He's faking isn't he!?" Chicha was furious. _I'm sure Ms Featherbon would_ _ **love**_ _to hear about this!_ "Ugh! That makes me sick!"

"Did somebody say sick?"

Everyone looked over to see Yzma disguised as a doctor and Kronk disguised as a nurse, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, she did." Kronk said. "Chicha said sick."

"I know, I know." Yzma grumbled.

"Well then uh….Then why'd you ask?"

"Quiet…" She whispered before turning her attention to the others. "I'm royal doctor Mazy. This is royal nurse Kornk. Now where's the royal patient?"

"Upstairs." Chicha said.

"Good, come along Kornk." Yzma headed to the attic with him following close behind.

Kuzco was still relaxing, having cherries fed to him by Sansa. He looked up. "Who are you?"

"Why, I'm Mazy, the royal doctor!"

"O-oh…" Kuzco looked away nervously. _She's gonna find out I'm faking!_

Yzma got close to Kuzco and pretended to examine him. "Uh huh...hmm _very_ interesting…"

 _Oh no! She knows!_ He gripped the covers tightly and tried to hide his anxiety.

"Yes, yes! I've seen this before!" Yzma said.

"You have?" Kuzco asked, confused.

"He's definitely come down with an extreme case of an ailment."

"What do we do?" Chicha asked.

"Give him...a bath!" Yzma said as she pulled out her plan, a bottle of pink liquid. She removed the cap and a puff of smoke emerged, forming in the shape of a skull.

"Whoa." Kuzco said, his anxiety once again in full swing. "Don't you have any of that Mr Happy Bath?"

"Oh, I use that!" Kronk said excitedly. "Scrub a dub dub! Mr Happy Bath's in your tub, scoobadoo dooodoodoo!"

"No,no,no,no,no,no!" Yzma said, waving her hands for empathise. "You must take a bath in my bubble bath! Doctor's orders! Unless of course you're not _really_ sick?"

Kuzco's stomach churned to the point he actually was sick. He looked around the room, everyone was staring. Pacha, Chicha, and Malina seemed like they thought he was faking, while Raymi and Sansa looked on in worry. Chiqap just leaned against the wall, grinning, knowing his master had got this.

"Uh...Bath time…" Kuzco said nervously.

"I-I can help you if..if you want." Sansa blurted without thinking.

"I uh…" Kuzco looked away. "I-I'm okay…"

Sansa blushed deeply. "I-I'm sorry I-I didn't mean I…"

"No it's okay." Kuzco said, still looking away. He headed to the bathroom to bathe.

Everyone waited outside the door while Kuzco bathed and sung loudly.

"H-hey Chiqap." Raymi said as he took a spot standing next to him.

"Y-yes?" Chiqap asked, trying to remain calm.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I-I guess.."

Raymi frowned. "O-okay…"

Chiqap sighed. "Listen..I'm fine okay?" He smiled a little bit. "I just need some time to myself."

"So...we're still friends?" Raymi asked.

 _Friends?_

"I uh...y-yeah...we're...we're still friends…"

Raymi smiled. "All right..when you wanna talk I'm here."

Chiqap smiled a bit. "T-thanks…."

A while later Kuzco came out in a red bathrobe and blue towel on his head, all the crayon spots cleaned off from his face.

Sansa looked hurt. _He_ _ **was**_ _faking?_! _B-but why?_

Kuzco noticed everyone staring and panicked. He looked at the mirror hanging in the hallway and saw his clean, crayonless face. "Look I'm..I'm cured!" He laughed nervously. "Hooray!...Hooray…"

 _Kuzco…_ Sansa couldn't even look at him.

"I'm...cured…"

"Cured? Or clean?" Malina asked, holding up the crayon.

"You weren't really sick, were you?" Chicha asked.

"Yes I was!" Kuzco protested. "I was sick...Sick of all this peasanty-peasant stuff...I missed my old stuff…."

"So you were sick. Homesick." Pacha said gently.

"Who sick?"

"You miss the palace. You're homesick." _Why else would you basically break your promise!?_

"Okay, so maybe I am. Big whoopidy doopidy doppity deal.."

"Hey it's okay to miss your stuff and the palace and all. But when you do go back there, I bet you'll miss the simple peasant life a little. Right?"

"Yeah maybe a little... _tiiiiny_ bit." _I guess I'll miss it here…They were nice enough to take me in and all, especially Pacha._ A smile spread across his face.

"Oh no.." Chicha sighed approaching him.

"Hm, what?" Kuzco asked.

"I thought that doctor and nurse looked familiar."

Kuzco turned around in a panic and looked into the mirror. Dark purple spots were all over his face. "You mean I really am sick?"

"Looks like six month Spottatiocious."

"Oh, six months!? But I'll miss school! I'll fail! Yzma becomes empress! You gotta help me!"

Chicha smiled gently. "Well I might just have a little peasanty-snake oil-quack remedy." She smirked.

Kuzco frowned. "I-I'm..O-okay.." He felt bad about what he said about her stew now, but didn't want to admit it.

"You go lay down, and I'll get you when it's ready."

He looked at Raymi, Chiqap, and Sansa. "You coming?"

"Yes, of course!" Raymi rushed over, Chiqap begrudgingly following behind.

"Sansa?"

She looked up. "Y-yes Kuzco?" She tried to hide the pain in her voice.

"You coming?"

 _You lied to me, how can I trust you now!?_

But she didn't say that.

"Y-yes..c-coming...Ku-...your highness."

"Your highness? I haven't heard that in a while. Keep calling me that Sansa, baby."

Sansa sighed and followed them back to the room.

….

Kuzco groaned as he headed back to bed after eating his fifth bowl of stew. His stomach ached, more from the sheer amount of it rather than its actual content. He shuddered as he got under the blankets. The sickness was kicking in and he was getting chills and hot flashes at the same time.

He coughed harshly and burrowed deeply into the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

"Hello deary, how are you feeling?"

Kuzco pried his eyes open. "Huh?..B-blue Jay?"

Ms Featherbon perched on the end of the bed and gave a warm smile. "Still sick?"

 _Still sick? They didn't tell her I was faking?_ Kuzco was surprised, but he relaxed. He wasn't sure if he'd want to face the wrath of Ms Featherbon or if it would just be benign.

"Yeah.." Kuzco coughed. "I'm _still_ sick...Hey what's that in your hand?"

"Oh, I saved you some cake from the cake-tillion."

"Right, you were doing that in that Whisker Haven place?"

"Yes. Oh, and Quri says hi."

Kuzco furrowed his brows. "Quri?"

"The llama you gave to The Royal Record Keeper. She's getting along well in Whisker Haven."

"Oh right. Uh, but don't say that so loud. Pacha doesn't know I gave her to him, he thinks she got lost on the way home."

Ms Featherbon frowned. "Oh dear, it's not good to lie."

 _Yeah I know that now! Where were you earlier with this!?_

"I-I know but.." He bit his lip.

"We'll have to deal with it later." Ms Featherbon sighed. She set the cake down next to him. "I'll leave this here for if you feel better later."

"Thanks." Kuzco groaned and rolled over onto his side.

"You get some rest okay dear?"

"Okay.." Kuzco groaned and turned back over to sleep.

Ms Featherbon stroked his hair gently a few times before flying off.

 _Dang it Blue Jay, why do you care so much?_


	36. Chapter 36

**Risky Changes**

Kuzco was starting to get better, but due to how he was feeling earlier he was now eating the stew in his room. Raymi, Chiqap, and Sansa were still keeping him company, making him almost wish he could be sick for the six months. Almost.

Pacha came into the room with a bowl of stew. "Hey uh Kuzco?"

"Yeah Pacha?" Kuzco asked, looking up.

"Uh..Can we talk...alone?"

"Uh, sure. Can you three scoot-scoot for a minute?" Kuzco asked. Raymi, Chiqap, and Sansa left the room. "So, what's up my main village man?"

Pacha walked over and set the bowl of stew in Kuzco's lap before sitting down at the edge of the bed. He looked away from Kuzco and nervously played with his hands.

"Pacha? What's wrong?"

Pacha sighed and looked over. "I...I was worried when you redecorated the house."

Kuzco frowned. "Worried? Why?"

"Well I..I thought that you...that you went back on your promise and..and made...K-Kuzcotopia…"

Kuzco froze and remained silent. He zoned out and just looked into space.

"Kuzco?"

"Why would you think that?" His voice was shaky and low.

"I-I just meant that-"

Kuzco grabbed Pacha's wrist tightly. "I _promised_ you I wouldn't build Kuzcotopia." He now sounded angry.

"I know you did, but it's just when I got home and I saw the hut, I-I thought…"

"You thought I went back on my promise." Kuzco asked, glaring.

"Well..yeah but…"

"After everything we went through together you thought-"

"You almost let me die on that bridge!"

Kuzco felt tears well in his eyes. "A-and y-y-you don't think th-that I regret that e-e-everyday when I c-cross that b-bridge to school!?"

"I-"

"Pacha, I wouldn't hurt you like that! That's not who I am anymore!"

"Well you've been acting like your old self since you moved in!"

"N-no I h-haven't…" Kuzco whined, almost as if trying to convince himself that.

"Yes you have!"

Kuzco started breathing heavily. "N-no!" He gripped his blanket tightly as his palms sweat and tears overflowed.

"Kuzco.." Pacha said gently as he reached out for his shoulder.

Kuzco pulled away. "No touchy!" The second time he'd said to him, and the first since they became friends. He was breathing heavily. "L-leave me a-alone.."

Pacha frowned deeply as he pulled away. "I-I'm sorry I-"

"Just go away!"

Pacha hesitantly backed out of the room. _What have I done?_

Kuzco accidentally kicked the stew off the bed as he hid under the blanket, shivering heavily. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly. He started sobbing and tugged onto the blanket. _I'd never do that! Never!_

He stayed under the blanket for a while before deciding to come out. _Well i-if he thinks of me like that I'm leaving!_

He grabbed as much stuff as he could in his hobo sack and headed out.


	37. Chapter 37

**Don't Leave Me This Way**

Kuzco coughed as he made his way through the village. _I'm almost to the palace..I'm almost to the palace...I'm almost to the-_

Kuzco felt his knees shake and he slowed his pace. _I'm almost there…._ His knees buckled and he fell to ground, onto his side, wincing. He had a hot flash and whined before letting out a harsh cough. Kuzco laid his head on the ground and closed his eyes. _I'm almost there...Ugh, I can't make it!_ _What did Blue Jay say to do if I needed her? Say 'Cuckoo Cuckoo'?_

"Cuckoo...Cuckoo…" He coughed. _I doubt this will do anythi-_

"Oh dear, are you all right!?"

 _I stand corrected._

"Blue Jay?" Kuzco groaned weakly as he pried open his eyes.

Ms Featherbon was standing in front of him, frowning deeply. "What are you doing out here?"

"I..I left...:" Kuzco coughed.

"Why dear? You're ill!"

"I can't live there anymore...Pacha thought I built Kuzcotopia...Even though I promised him I never would!" He sniffled and wiped his wet eyes.

To his surprise Ms Featherbon managed to frown deeper than a moment before. "Oh dear, I-I'm sorry I-"

"It's not your fault, Blue Jay." Kuzco said as he sat up and leaned against a tree.

"Do you know anywhere you can stay?" She asked gently.

"Of course I d-..." Kuzco stopped himself. For once he didn't want his pride to take over and make things worse. "Actually..no..I-I don't…"

"...You're staying at the palace with me."

Kuzco blinked. "Excuse me, w-what?"

"You're going back to the palace with me."

"I thought the rules were I had to live outside the palace while in school."

"A head of royal affairs I can make exceptions for situations such as this." Ms Featherbon explained. "Besides deary, you're sick so the sick clause still applies."

"But, won't The Royal Record Keeper be m-"

Ms Featherbon put up a feather to silence him. "I'm the empress, my word is more powerful than his. Can you stand up?"

Kuzco held onto the trunk of the tree and attempted to get up, but he stumbled and fell back down.

"Just lay still dear." Ms Featherbon cleared her throat and gathered her magic, then sent them back to the palace and took him to bed. She settled into the pillow by his head and stroked her wing against his forehead. "Oh, you poor thing…"

"Aren't you worried you'll catch this?"

"No dear. Spottatiocious isn't contagious, in fact it's very rare because of that." She stroked his hair.

"I feel terrible." Kuzco's eyes widened. "Am..Am I going to die!?"

"Oh, no no dear! It's not fatal, you'll just feel really bad." She comforted.

"Hey Blue Jay?"

"Yes?"

"Th-th-tha-Um...T-that's a relief...Can you get me a bucket?"

"Of course dear, you stay put." She flew off and returned a moment later with a bucket. Kuzco grabbed it and vomited into it then placed it on the floor. "You feel better?"

"Not really..I probably feel worse actually." Kuzco shivered and pulled the blanket over himself. How he'd missed his bed, he just wished it had been under different circumstances.

"I'll go get you some water."

"Th-th-...All right Blue Jay…"

She came back moments later and guided the cup to his lips, helping him drink. Then she just settled in and comforted the sick emperor-to-be as she hummed a small tune. Kuzco felt his eyes close as he drifted off to sleep.

Ms Featherbon smiled warmly. She was so caught in the moment she was surprised when a guard came in a few minutes later.

"Ms Featherbon?"

She turned to face him. "Yes?"

"You have a visitor."

"Tell them I'll be there in a second dear."

The guard nodded and left the room.

"I'll be back Kuzco dear. I just have some business to attend to." She made her way to the front of the palace and froze when she saw Pacha. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Kuzco. I think he ran aw-"

"He's here." She said, the most apathetic and uncaring she'd spoken to anyone who wasn't Kunak.

"H-he is?"

"Yes. It's my duty to protect royals, and I felt that he was in danger emotionally in your residence." Ms Featherbon explained.

"Danger?" Pacha asked, puzzled.

"Yes." She replied just as flatly as before. "I'd rather he didn't live with someone who could worsen his mental illness."

"What are talking ab-"

"You accused him of attempting to build Kuzcotopia!" Ms Featherbon boomed.

"Listen, it looked like he-"

"You don't trust him!"

"Of course I do!"

"Then you wouldn't have confronted him about this!" She started to glow. "You wouldn't have even _dared to let the thought enter your mind!_ " Her voice turned low and scratchy.

Pacha was startled and took a step back.

Her form changed. While she was still a bird some of her features and size morphed to be more lion-like, and her feathers had a slight purple-green tint radiating from them.

Pacha shuddered and whined as he made his way back even more. The first thought in his mind was _Kuzco!_

He ran past her to the royal bedroom.

" _Get back here!"_

"Kuzco!"

Kuzco groaned as he opened his eyes. "What?...Pacha? What do you want?" He didn't sound pleased.

"We have to get you out of here!"

"No,I'm not going back with you." Kuzco rolled over to his side and covered himself with the blanket even more.

"Kuzco-"

"You don't care about me, just get out of here!"

Pacha froze. "...Not this time."

Kuzco looked over in an angry confusion. "What are you-"

Pacha quickly grabbed him and held him close.

"What are you doing!?"

"Getting you out of here!" He pulled him closer to his chest.

"Why!? Do you just not want me to be ha-What is that!?"

Ms Featherbon-Winged Bonnet- was standing the doorway, her wings spread to block the doorway. " _Where do you think you are going!?"_

Pacha tightened his grip on Kuzco and using his animal impression skills to his advantage he snarled like a puma.

Winged Bonnet blinked, unimpressed. " _You cannot do much to startle me, feeble peasant. Hand over the emperor and_ _ **leave**_ _."_

Kuzco whimpered as he gripped onto Pacha's shoulders.

" _Don't worry my dear, I will free you from the reigns of his torturous peasant grasp! You will be safe soon my little bird."_

"I-I-I'm n-not s-scared of..of him! I'm scared of y-y-you!"

Winged Bonnet frowned deeply, sorrow managing to show in her dark red eyes. " _But what ever for? You have nothing to fear my dear little bird, my desert flower. I only have your best interests in mind, and wish to free you from this hell you are facing living with this peasant!"_

Kuzco breathed heavily as he turned to face Pacha, as sweat beaded on his forehead. He couldn't even tell anymore if it was from his raging fever or anxiety. "W-w-well he w-went to g-get me when he saw you like... _this_!"

Sorrow filled Winged Bonnet's eyes. " _I am sorry I have caused terror in you…"_ She looked at Pacha. " _...Both of you…"_

Her form shrank and she turned back to normal. She groaned as she stroked the side of her aching head. "Oooo dear...That hasn't happened in _ages!_ " She looked over at Pacha and Kuzco and frowned. Bashfully she fluttered over. "I'm sorry dears..I-I don't know why that happens...but it's been a long time since it has...I-I feel terrible!"

"B-Blue J-Jay.." Kuzco whimpered out before coughing harshly.

"You need to get back in bed." Ms Featherbon said gently.

"Right." Kuzco coughed into his fist. She and Pacha brought them back to bed, and started to leave.

"Hey uh...can..can you two..stay?"

They headed back over to him. Pacha sat on the side of the bed, and Ms Featherbon landed on the pillow next to Kuzco's head. "I really am truly sorry I-"

"It's all right Blue Jay." Kuzco said as he closed his eyes.

She looked at Pacha hesitantly. "It's okay…"

Ms Featherbon relaxed into the pillow and fell asleep. She was still confused about what just happened, but she decided sleep would help her think it over.


	38. Chapter 38

**The Emperor's New Mistakes**

 **Takes Place During:**

 **The Emperor's New School:** Empress Malina

 **Whisker Haven Tales With The Palace Pets:** Throwing A Ball

 **Magic Mirror On The Wall**

"And where do you think you're going?"

Pumpkin stopped mid step and looked over to see Hope looking at her, unamused.

"Uh...No where?"

"Good. Then you can help us clean."

Pumpkin froze and her ears moved ever so slightly and her eyes widened. "Uh..yeah...of..of course I can!"

"Good." Hope grinned. "You can help us in the kitchen first."

"All right." Pumpkin sighed. _I hope I'm not missing anything too important in Whisker Haven…_

…

Petite sat in the library, reading a new book Belle had gotten. Just then Belle entered the room, drawing Petite's attention away.

She neighed a soft greeting to Belle who giggled a bit as she approached. "Hello Petite."

Petite whinnied again.

"I have someone I want you to meet."

Petite's eyes sparkled in excitement.

Belle scooted to the side of doorway, and a small lamb entered. "Her name is Page. Page this is Petite."

The lamb baawed in greeting and went over to the pony. They greeted each other, but to Belle it just sounded like animal noises. She smiled gently and grabbed a book before leaving the room.

"Do you like reading?" Petite asked.

"Oh yes! I _love_ reading!" Page said excitedly. She rushed over to the shelves, filled with books and grabbed one.

Petite smiled and looked back at her own book. Moments later she was alerted to a strange chewing sound. Petite went over and gasped. "What are you doing!?"

"Hmm?" Page looked up, a piece of paper sticking out of the side of her mouth.

"Are you eating the book!?"

Page swallowed. "Uh..Yes…"

Petite looked horrified. "Why!?"

"That's how I read." Page explained.

Petite nearly fainted. "That's not reading! That's eating!"

"But that's how I get the information from the book." Page said.

Petite groaned and put her hoof to her face. "You can't just eat books!"

Page looked up from eating another page of the work and swallowed it. "I'm sorry."

"Stop eating it!"

Page pulled back and spit out what she was eating.

Petite grabbed the soggy page and grimaced. "Uh...you can finish this one I guess.."

Page grabbed it and finished. "Thanks."

"Oooh! Belle's gonna be so sad! She loves this book!"

Page felt terrible. "O-oh...I'm sorry I-I didn't know."

"We need to get a replacement before she sees. Come on."

The two rushed off.

….

Treasure giggled as Max chased her around the beach by the castle.

"You can't catch me!" Treasure laughed.

Max barked joyfully as he gained up on her. Treasure giggled as she made her way into the water. The massive sheep dog made his way in shortly after, causing a huge splash.

Treasure floated on her back and made her way over to Max who gave her a big lick on the cheek. Treasure giggled loudly and floated on her stomach.

 _This is great! I'm having so much fun! I wanted to go to Whisker Haven but….I guess I'll go later. I won't miss too much._

…

Dreamy curled into a tattered blue pillow to take a long nap. She yawned before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"Hello Beauty."

Dreamy opened one eye to see her owner, Princess Aurora, one of the only few people,who didn't call her by her nickname. Excited she stretched to wake herself up and meowed in greeting.

"Hello little beasties."

"Hello Fairy Godmother." Aurora greeted Maleficent.

Dreamy leapt down from the pillow and purred as she nuzzled Maleficent's legs.

"Hello there, pink beastie." Maleficent leaned down to pet her head. Dreamy leaned into the cup of her hand and purred deeply. Maleficent let a small smile form on her lips. "Would you like join Diaval and me for a walk in the woods?"

"I'd love to. Beauty?" Aurora looked at her pet curiously.

Dreamy paused for a moment and thought. _Well I did want to go to Whisker Haven, but I haven't seen Maleficent or Diaval in_ _ **ages**_ _. I could just go later. Maybe I can find something soft to make a bed out of in the woods._

Dreamy let out a small,happy, meow. Aurora smiled and looked to Maleficent. "Well, I guess that's a yes, Fairy Godmother."

Maleficent allowed her smile to spread a bit more. "I suppose it is too.."

…..

"Hmm what's this?" Berry hopped over to a mirror hanging on the wall, above a cozy fireplace Snow White had built herself to remind her of the dwarves. She hopped onto the top of it and placed her paws on the mirror, looking excitedly at her reflection. She giggled at the slight distortion she got from putting her face so close to the mirror.

She decided to make some silly faces, twitching her ears, and putting her tongue out, wagging it from side to side.

"Aren't you such a precious thing?"

Startled,Berry stumbled backwards, but not enough to fall from the fireplace. She quickly found her footing again and breathed heavily as she looked at the face of a woman in the mirror.

"Did I startle you small woodland creature? Berry is your name, correct?"

"I-I...How..how did you know that?"

"I know all in this land." She replied simply.

"B-but how...Who are you?"

"I am The Mistress in The Mirror."

"W-wait...You can understand me?"

"Yes. While my powers pale in comparison to those of Ms Featherbon, I do have a great deal of it on my side, and that includes being able to understand the tongue of animals. To me it is as if you are speaking pure, unadulterated German."

"R-right." She anxiously looked away.

"Please do not fear me. I cannot harm you in anyway, pet. I am here to speak about the world around you. I am bound to truth and will answer anything you ask with one hundred percent accuracy. That is my purpose. Not to harm you."

Berry paused to catch her breath before making eye contact with The Mistress in The Mirror again. "Who...Were you someone...b-before..t-this?"

"Yes. The queen of these lands."

Berry's blood ran cold. "W-what!? I-I've heard about you! You...you…jerk! Why would you try to _kill_ your step daughter!? Did you hate her that much!?"

"I love my little bird dearly. My thoughts were not clear when I planned the murder. My mind was muddled in insecurity about my beauty and grief over the loss of my husband. Finding out my handmaid Verona and daughter Snow's beauty outshined my own, I was shattered. Furious. I wanted to hold onto one thing. My beauty. Something my father never let me have. Calling me a wrench, and ugly, all due to my birth causing the end of my mother's life. He had my place in the mirror, and would tell me I was fairest of all. I needed the praise, the love he never gave me when he was living-"

"And trying to kill your daughter was your first choice!?"

"Hardly. I did not wish to harm her, but my insecurities-"

"You said you loved her right?"

"Yes of course. My little bird is-"

"It sure doesn't sound like it.." Berry grumbled.

"You do not understand such insecurity. You've never went through the pain of insuperiority. Your mother and father cherished you, Snow White cherishes you, Ms Featherbon cherishes yo-"

"But you didn't cherish Snow White."

"You speak ill of that which you do not understand."

"If anything you don't understand love! I love Snow White and I'd never hurt her! And she'd never hurt me!"

"You do not know how she'd react, if she were dethroned Fairest of All to you, pet."

Berry thrust her paw into the mirror, sending shards flying. As the mirror shattered, the former queen's reflection looked at Berry, her shattered face frowning before disappearing in a puff of purple smoke.

"Oh dear! I heard a crash, are you all right Berry?" Snow White asked nervously as she entered the room.

Berry looked over and anxiously twitched her ears. Never before was she so afraid Snow White would be mad at her, but she had destroyed the one thing that held the spirit of her step mother…

Snow went over and pouted when she saw the shattered mirror littered all over the top of the fireplace, sprinkled around Berry's feet, glistening in the light of the sun like stars. "Oh dear..we'll have to get this fixed at once!...Mother?"

Even in the shattered pieces, The Mistress' face appeared. "Hello, my little bird."

Snow White calmed down slightly. "Oh goodness! I was worried you'd be gone."

"My spirit remains even in the shattered shards of the mirror. As did my father's before me…"

"I'm sorry Berry broke you, I'm sure she's awfully sorry."

The Mistress in The Mirror paused for a moment, and rested her eyes upon the rabbit. "She feels unimaginable guilt, my love. Guilt for damaging a thing so dear to you. However the pain in her heart is not the only thing that hurts, but her paw too. Cut by the broken glass."

"Oh dear!" Snow White gasped, grabbing Berry's paw to examine it. "Nothing a little bandaging won't fix. I'll be back in a moment with the bandages, then we can go get the mirror repaired. Does that sound fine Berry?"

Surprised by how she remained so gentle, Berry nodded.

"I'll be back, you stay there."

"How come she's not mad at me?"

"She loves you dearly, pet. But that does not mean she would not feel insecurity if dethroned by you."

Berry shivered as she processed her words and remembering how she was bound to honesty. She focused her attention to her paw and winced, suddenly realizing how much it hurt. "I-I don't believe you…"

"I can sense you do."

Barry whined. Snow White reentered and Berry felt a heaviness build up in her chest. She had the bandages and started wrapping the wound. "You'll be better in no time, Berry dear." Snow White giggled as she patted Berry's head gently. Despite her uneasiness Berry managed a small smile. _Snow White would never hurt me…_

From the corner of her eye she saw the shattered mirror. _Would she?_


	39. Chapter 39

**Try The Gray Stuff**

Kuzco sighed as he got into the lunch line, not ready to deal with what ever food was being served today. He gripped the tray tightly as he made his way in line. He looked down at the main dish: a small purple octopus in between two hamburger buns and a toothpick sticking out of the top to keep it together.

Kuzco grimaced as he watched a tentacle twitch, then looked at Matta. "Okay...I give up, what is it?"

"Eight legs on the hoof with a side of cow feet and a cup of red."

Despite all the afternoons he sent at Mudka's 12, he hadn't picked up any of the dinner lingo, and just stood there bearly zoned out in confusion. _There's cow in this? Doesn't look like cow. And red? Like wine? Looks like ketchup..but...Who knows with this slop?_

"Ah, octopus day!" Kronk said excitedly as he stood by Kuzco's side. "Hey Matta? You think you could splash some yellow paint on that and a couple red wagon wheels?"

"Just try to stop me." Matta replied. Despite her voice being the usual monotone, Kronk could tell she was being playful. He worked at the Mudka's' in the jungle during the weekends like her (And 12 during the week with her daughter Yatta), and they had grown pretty close.

It was a kind of closeness Kuzco didn't understand or really care to. Sure he and Pacha had some playful banter on occasion, but to him this was different. Maybe it was just bad memories coming back and manifesting themselves as anger rather than pain or being scared. Or it was because he had something else on his mind that was more important,

"Heya Kronk." Kuzco greeted. "Excited about the Kuzcoteque tonight?"

"The Kuzcoteque? Oh, right! The annual school dance! The dance named after you. Combining your name Kuzco, with the word discotheque, thus giving us the clever name...Kuzcoteque….That Kuzcoteque?"

"Exact-a-tacily. But you forgot the most important part. Malina is this year's Kuzcoteque empress. That means she is automatically my date for the dance. Not yours. Mine. Not yours. Mine. Yours no, mine yes."

Kronk was about to comment how people should have their own choices in romantic situations, but Kuzco saw Malina approaching out of the corner of his eye and panicked. He started pushing Kronk away. "Here she comes!"

"Ah ha, Malina.." Kuzco greeted with a small wave.

"Oh..I thought I saw Kronk." Malina said, not the least bit interested in Kuzco. The two were as compatible as a fork and a wall outlet.

"I'm okay…" Kronk said from his place on the floor.

"Huh? No...No Kronk.." Kuzco lied. "So uh...You're this year's empress, hmm?"

"Yes!" Malina was excited now. "I just heard about it this morning! I'm really glad I got chosen. I mean who else would anyway? I mean it only makes sense that I'd win right? I'm naturally the best choice for the em-"

"You have a zit!" Kuzco interrupted, pointing at her nose. He covered his mouth. "Oops."

"Okay, yes eagle eye, I have a small blemish! Is this gonna _throw off your groove!_?"

Kuzco panicked.

 **You threw off my groove!**

 _ **I'm sorry but you've thrown off the emperor's groove.**_

His palms sweat nervously. Upset by what Malina said Kuzco shot back with, "No, no I'm sure zit won't. I mean zit...won't. _It_ won't! It, zit won't be a…. _It.._ won't be a problem. Ha ha ha." _That'll show her…._

Malina sighed, not noticing what he was doing. "You are _so_ superficial." She said as she walked away, thinking about her own beauty and popularity.

 _I wonder if Blue Jay would understand. She's a girl too, and all girls think like a hivemind._

…..

"What do you mean not all girls think like a hivemind?"

"Kuzco dear, I am nothing like Malina. All girls are different. For example two remarkable women who helped the world in different times and cultures Mulan, and Kat Stratford. They both achieved feminist ideals in different ways. Mulan fought to save China against the Huns, while Kat, who was not a fighter grew up to be an equal rights activist and helped many."

"Oh...So...You can't help me?"

"Well, I can try my best deary. What did she say to you before she left?"

"She called me super..something...But then she walked away…"

Ms Featherbon frowned. "...Super what dear?"

"Um...I forgot….Do you have one of those big booky things of words? I gotta know more about this super thing."

Ms Featherbon frowned more, suddenly more worried. "All right dear…" She got the dictionary from the royal library and brought it to Kuzco.

He flipped through the pages "All right let's see here…Uh….Okay here it is. Superficial: Not profound; shallow."

Kuzco's eyes widened in surprise. "Shallow? Me? Whoa, wait a second! I'm not shallow!"

"I agree. That was a terrible thing for her to call you."

"I'm not a zitophobe!"

"You aren't any kind of hateful phobe dear, and I'm proud of you for that."

"Right! In fact, I mean Malina's zit is just one tiny little skin blemish."

Ms Featherbon smiled. "I'm glad you understand looks are not eve-"

"I mean overall she's still very much a hottie, but the point is, it's a flaw."

"Deary, if you truly liked her you'd overlook her looks and-"

"Hey listen Blue Jay, I got a good reason for this. See as emperor I can't have any of those flaw things, bad for the reputation. And if my empress has a flaw, then so do I."

"Kuzco there are many problems with that."

"I know right! I'm glad you understand Blue Jay! Oh! Lunch is almost over, gotta go, see ya!"

Ms Featherbon sighed. _Looks alone are not a basis for love._


	40. Chapter 40

**Friends on The Other Side**

To distract herself from the mess Kuzco was bound to get into, even if just for a moment, Ms Featherbon headed to Whisker Haven. Perhaps focusing on the event would keep her mind occupied for now.

The Palace Pets who were not busy with other things at the moment gathered in the Pawlace before Ms Featherbon. "Greeting pets! Tonight is the night we will start a new tradition in Whisker Haven! Tonight we're throwing a ball!"

Lily tilted her head to the side. "Haven't we held balls here before Ms Featherbon?"

Ms Featherbon giggled. "Oh deary me, I need to explain myself. We're going to be throwing _this_ ball!" Ms Featherbon gripped a hanging rope in her wing and pulled it down, showing a giant slingshot like contraption with a giant ball in place, ready to fly with a push of the lever.

"Oooooo!" All the pets said in unison, their eyes sparkling in excitement.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Blondie said as she galloped around. Then she frowned, "I just wish Rapunzel could be here...It would be a nice break from worrying about the rocks in Old Corona."

"I'm sorry she can't deary, but I'll tell you what. After the throwing of the ball I'll give you the ribbon on the slingshot. I'm sure she'll paint lovely designs on it and make a wonderful banner!"

Blondie managed a small smile. "Y-yeah I guess so.."

"Now I've got a basket of names. I'll pull a name and that pet will get the honor of throwing the ball!" She reached her wing into the basket and rustled it through the slips of paper. She pulled one out and cleared her throat. "And the thrower of the ball is….Pumpkin!"

The pets cheered and clapped in excitement.

Ms Featherbon scanned the crowd and frowned when she didn't catch sight of her. "Oh dear, I guess she's not here yet. Oh well, we'll tell her when she arrives. Now for our next order of business..Invitations!"

"I can make some!" Daisy barked excitedly.

"And I'll deliver them!" Sultan chimed in. "That way we'll get them out fast!"

"Thank you dears!" Ms Featherbon said, smiling widely.

….

Amzy groaned as she rubbed her temples, desperate for a new plan to rid the kingdom of Kuzco.

At that moment Kuzco walked by Amzy's office. Lucky for her he was talking out loud to himself, "Hey, maybe I can get some help from Kronk."

Amzy sat upright immediately. "Perfect!" She grinned. She headed to the lab and opened a closet, revealing a full costume of Kronk. "I didn't think I'd get to use this again after the costume party…."

Yzma put on the costume and cackled. "Now how does his voice go?" She cleared her throat. "Like this? Yes perfect!"

…

"Hey Kuzco!"

"Hey Kronk, just the guy I wanted to see!"

"I am?" Yzma asked, trying her best to be as much like Kronk as possible.

"Yeah! I need your help."

"Uh...With what?"

"I need a potion to get rid of a zit Malina has. I want her to be flawless!" Kuzco explained. _I wonder if he'll actually do it or if he's_ _ **that**_ _loyal to Yzma...Or if he'll just try to take Malina himself!_

"Oh...riiiiiiight. Yeah, I think I can uh...Hook you up with an elixir."

"Wow Kronk I can't believe you're actually gonna help me out with this zit thing!" Kuzco said as they headed towards Amzy's office.

"Hey I'm totally with ya on that flawless thing." Yzma replied. "Perfection is it's own reward."

 _As flawless as I am, I should know._ "That's what ma says." … _..Wait...darn it! He has two dads, ugh! How can I be so foolish to forget that!? Hopefully Kuzco won't notice, nitwit that he is…_ "Also 'Stop that or it's back to the circus!' Good times...The circus..."

"But can you really make a zit destroying potion?" Kuzco asked.

"Well it's not so much a potion as it is an elixir."

"You sure Yzma...I mean _principal Amzy_ isn't around?"

"Yeah! I'm sure." Yzma said, gripping her hand on Kuzco's shoulder for added effect. _Oh trust me I'm sure…._

They headed into Amzy's office and then from there the secret lab. Once they were suited up they high fived an headed over to the elixirs.

"This is perfect, perfect, perfect, perfect!" Kuzco exclaimed. "Step One concoct a magic potion to destroy Malina's zit."

"Elixir."

"Elixir, whatever...Step Two apply said elixir to said blemish. Step Three..Boogie til dawn! Woohoo!" Kuzco leaned his elbow against the table. "Hey Kronkster, what's taking so long with the elixir-potion thingy?"

 _He's always been an impatient little brat, ugh! Just wait a second you little worm!_

"Coming up" Yzma said, pouring two elixirs together, then presenting it to Kuzco. A small puff of smoke escaped the top of the bottle.

"Is that it?" Kuzco asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it...Let me uh...get you a vial to put it in."

"Y-yeah that would be...good." Kuzco replied awkwardly. He started to get the chills again. _Ugh not now! I'm not even in danger he's_ _ **helping**_ _me! I haven't even had these in a while so..Why now? I better get out of here…_

"Here you go." Yzma said, handing a sealed vial to Kuzco.

"Th-thanks." Kuzco said, suddenly feeling anxious. _I've gotta get out of here..._ He rushed towards the elevator. Once there he pressed the button as fast as he could. While he waited he turned to face the fake Kronk, "Well, thanks again. Buh Bye!" _Come on elevator...Come on!_

"Yeah, see ya!" Yzma replied, starting to internally get antsy herself for Kuzco to leave.

Kuzco turned toward the elevator and impatiently pressed the button again, then turned towards Yzma and gave her an anxious smile. _Why isn't it coming….._ "You uh….Gonna need the empty back?"

"Nah, yours to keep buddy."

"Really? You sure? It seems so sturdy you know." Kuzco said, stimming by tossing it from hand to hand. "Like a, professional grade."

"It is, it is. I buy them in bulk at the outlet." Yzma replied, stunned she was able to make such small talk with the person she hated the most.

"Aaah, I see…Hmm." Kuzco looked at the vial again. Just then the elevator opened and Kuzco hurried inside. He started frantically pushing the button. "Come on, come on, come on!"

The elevator shut and made its way up. The actual Kronk, who had made his way down to the lab paused in the doorway when he saw..himself.

"Whoo! Thought he'd never leave. That poor gullible fool. He really thinks he's getting help from Kronk." Yzma tore off her disguise. "But I'm Yzma!"

"Mama Peru!" Kronk exclaimed. "Did I just unscrew my head off and I'm Yzma!?"

"Oooo! I wish I could see his face, or rather her face, when he sprays that elixir on Malina!"

"Yzma! Me? But...Can't..Impossible!" Kronk panicked and ran off, into the jungle.


	41. Chapter 41

**Glass Slipper**

Pumpkin and Petite had finished their tasks and we're able to have their tea party that they planned the day before.

"I had a rough day." Petite sighed.

"Me too sister, me too." Pumpkin also sighed. "My paws still ache from all the cleaning."

"You know how hard it is to find a copy of a book that's out of print? Really hard!"

"I guess it was a rough day for all of us, but now we can relax." Pumpkin said as she poured a bit of water into each cup. They started drinking when Sultan ran by with a basket of envelopes, dropping one on his way by.

"Oh! Sultan!" Pumpkin called.

Sultan stopped and faced them. "Whaddya need? This tiger's in a hurry!"

Petite picked up the purple envelope on the ground. "You dropped this!"

"Oh thanks!" Sultan grabbed it. "I can't lose anyone's invitation to the ball."

Pumpkin spat out her water. "What ball!?"

Sultan stopped again and let out a slightly annoyed sigh. "I can't explain right now, I gotta go! Go talk to Ms Featherbon, she planned it!"

"Come on, Petite! We need to know more about this ball! Immediately!" Pumpkin said, rushing towards Ms Featherbon's study.

"Immediately? Are you nuts? I need a break from running around all day. I can't. I refuse." Petite said sitting down.

"But this is an emergency! We could be missing the greatest ball ever! Come on!" Pumpkin started to run off, not giving Petite much choice but to follow her.

"Ms Featherbon!" She panted as she ran in through the doorway. "We heard there's a ball! Are you throwing a ball!?"

 _Thank goodness, someone told her about it!_ Ms Featherbon thought, relieved. _Won't she be excited to learn she gets the honor of throwing it!_ She laughed as she took out the invitation, with Pumpkin's face in the middle. "Goodness no! It says here that _you_ are! See!"

"Pumpkin is throwing the ball." Petite read.

"Me?" Pumpkin asked, flattered. "Oh, that's such an honor!"

 _Ooo, she_ _ **is**_ _excited!_ "Just be ready when the clock cuckoo cuckoos at six o'clock tonight!" Ms Featherbon said cheerfully, summoning a clock with her magic as a visual aid.

"The ball is tonight!?" Pumpkin panicked.

"Yes dear! Aren't you excited?" Ms Featherbon asked. "Here take the clock too so you're not late."

"Thanks,I gotta get ready!" Pumpkin ran out of the room with Petite following close behind. "Oh, Petite! I'll never get the ball ready in time!"

"Sure you will! We just need a little help."

"Right, right...Let's see who's here."

They went to the main room and saw Treasure, Berry, and Dreamy, who had all arrived a few minutes apart.

"Girls!" Pumpkin panted in exhaustion as she ran over. "I need your help!"

"Sure Pumpkin! We can help!" Treasure said.

"Of course, anything you need." Dreamy yawned.

"Berry?" Pumpkin asked, noticing she was zoning out.

"Huh? Oh y-yeah...I can help.."

"So what do you need help with?" Treasure asked.

"I need help setting up for a ball."

"Oh sounds fu-"

"Tonight!"

"Tonight!? Wow that's short notice, Pumpkin."

"I know, I know!" She sighed angrily. "But I didn't have much choice in the matter!"

Treasure furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

Pumpkin explained what happened, sounding stressed the whole time doing so. Treasure frowned and put her paw around her. "It's okay...We'll help you!"

"Thank you." Pumpkin breathed out nervously. "Lets go to the ballroom and start getting ready."

…

"Adelaide!"

"Y-yes K-Kunak?"

"I have guard duty again. I need you to do something in Whisker Haven for me."

"A-anything!"

"They're doing some dumb thing where they throw a giant ball with a giant slingshot. I want you to sabotage it."

"O-okay but how?"

"I don't know! Maybe break the...thingy..used to launch the ball?"

"Like the ribbon?"

"Yeah, I mean if it has that.." Kunak said, shrugging his tail. "Anything is fine though."

"Okay." She said.

Silence.

"I-I'm gonna go now…" Adelaide said.

"Right...Go on…"

Adelaide borrowed some magic and headed to Whisker Haven.

…

Petite, Berry, Treasure, and Dreamy gathered in a line as Pumpkin paced in front of them.

"Just like our princesses would, we will put on the most glamorous ball that Whisker Haven has ever seen!" Pumpkin stopped and sat beside a picture mock up she'd made for the ball. Pink ribbons decorated the banisters and small gazebo in the middle of the room, while purple ones were around the window. A table draped with a light yellow and green tablecloth wrapped with purple bows held trays of carrot shaped sugar cookies. It looked wonderful! "Now, let's all get to work!"

"Dreamy, Petite, you do the ribbons." Pumpkin said, handing the ribbons to them. "Purple on the banisters and pink on the windows."

"I can do the cookies." Berry said. _Cooking always distracts me….And I_ _ **really**_ _need some distractions today….._

"Ooo! Ooo! I'll do the balloons!" Treasure said excitedly.

"Great, and I'll do the punch." Pumpkin said. "All right let's get started!"

….

Berry tried to focus on making the cookies, but her mind kept wandering to the words of The Mistress in The Mirror and how she was bound to the truth. Surely Snow White would never hurt her...right? _But what if she does? Where will I go? The dwarves might side with her...Maybe Queen Delightful will take me in?_

She was so lost in thought that she jumped slightly at the sound of the oven. She took the cookies out to the table. _Or what if there's no room for me to stay with her?_ She ate a cookie, not noticing she was stress eating. _Ugh! Why am I thinking so much about this! It will never happen!...Will it?_ She shoved another cookie into her mouth.

Dreamy was wrapping purple ribbons on a bannister. Wrapping it around was the easy part, but she had to use her mouth to pull even anywhere close to tight enough. She gripped it in her mouth and pulled back hard,...and ended up getting wrapped to the bannister.

Petite had managed to tie a pink bow onto the window, and pulled tightly with her mouth to secure it. The ribbon ripped, leaving the other half hanging from her mouth.

Berry put the last cookie in her mouth. That was when she noticed she'd stress eaten them all. _Uh oh...Uh..How do I cover for this!?_ "The cookies for the ball are delicious! I know because I ate them all!" Then she added a small giggle.

"Oh dear!" Pumpkin panicked. "This will never do!" She ran over to Dreamy and untied her, then headed over to Petite. "No, no, no,no,no! The pink ribbon goes on the bannisters. The purple ribbon goes on the windows."

She pulled the seperated ribbon from Petite's mouth and replaced it with a purple one. Then she looked up to see Treasure holding onto a balloon, floating in the air. "Ugh! And Treasure, please come down from there!"

"Aye aye captain Pumpkin!" Treasure said, adding a small salute. She extended her claws and popped the balloon, and landed on the table holding the punch. "Ha ha!" Seconds later gravity took over and Treasure slid off the table causing the punch to go flying. It landed on Pumpkin and she stumbled back. She pushed the bowl of her head and looked up at the others, her vision blurred.

Pumpkin sat up and gasped when she saw how messed up the room was. "Oh no! What a mess!"

"Maybe we could take a nap?" Dreamy suggested.

"There's no time!" Pumpkin yelped anxiously as she looked at the clock Ms Featherbon had let her borrow. She paused for a moment. _What did Jaq tell me?...Oh right!_ "When all else fails add a bow!" She picked up a bow that had fallen to the ground in all of the chaos.

Pumpkin ran forward with the bow in tow and got to work, fixing up the place. Just as she finished the bird popped out of the cuckoo cuckoo clock proclaiming, "Cuckoo Cuckoo Cuckoo! Ball time!"

Pumpkin finished up. "We did it! Now to welcome our guests!" Pumpkin skipped towards the door. She licked her paw and smoothed down the fur on her ear. "The Critterzens!" She pushed open the large blue doors. "Welcome to-Huh?" Pumpkin looked at the empty courtyard in confusion. "Where is everybody?"

Pumpkin heard laughing and chatter in the distance and lifted her ear. The sounds lead her to the park where the Critterzens and other Palace Pets were gathered.

Ms Featherbon flew over to greet her. "Shake a tail feather Pumpkin! It's time to throw the ball!" Ms Featherbon pointed to the giant slingshot which held a big purple ball.

"Oooooh! You want me to throw a _ball_ ball?"

"Of course! What else would it be?" Ms Featherbon giggled. "Just pull the lever!"

Pumpkin eyed it for a moment. _So I got stressed out over nothing?! She could have told me!_

Her friends obviously did not hold that they same sentiment as they cheered and waited excitedly for her to pull the lever.

Pumpkin turned towards them. "I shall do my best." She said with a small bow. She turned back towards the lever and pulled it down. The ribbon on the slingshot broke and everyone let out sounds of disappointment.

Hidden behind a tree Adelaide cackled. _Serves that pooch right!_

"Adelaide? Is that you?"

Panicked Adelaide looked over to see a llama, smiling at her. "O-oh, hello...Q-Quri."

The llama smiled even wider. "Hey you remember me."

"Of c-course I did." Adelaide replied. "Why wouldn't I?"

Quri looked away nervously. "L-like I said before. I don't really...belong..here.."

"And like I said I don't really belong here either."

Quri smiled slightly. "Right." She looked back towards the crowd. "What a shame though that the ribbon broke. I wonder what happened."

"O-oh yes I uh..I wonder i-in-indeed." Adelaide was getting more anxious. "I..I gotta go...do..important s-s-stuff."

Quri frowned. "O-okay. Will I see you around again?"

"Y-yeah probably...b-b-bye." Adelaide scurried off.

Quri smiled a bit and brought her attention back to the broken slingshot.

"Oh dear!" Pumpkin said. "Did I ruin the ball?"

Petite looked over to a banister with a pink ribbon. "Perk up Pumpkin! I have an idea! When all else fails….Add a bow!" She held up the bow to Pumpkin. They worked together to fix the slingshot, covering it with pink ribbons all over.

"Ready to try again?" Ms Featherbon asked.

"Actually I could use a little help." Pumpkin turned towards Petite, Treasure, and Berry. "Would you help me?"

"Hearts, Hooves, Paws!" They proclaimed, putting their paws (and hoof) on the lever. With some help they got the ball into the newly fixed slingshot and sent it on it's way.

Everyone cheered and ran after the ball.

"This is one of the best balls I've ever thrown!" Pumpkin giggled as she ran towards it.

"This is so much fun! Woohoo!" Treasure laughed.

The ball kept bouncing and boundin' like a jackalope until it started to slow down. It rolled to a stop and all the pets swarmed it.

Pumpkin sat down to take a break, her paws aching more than before. In the same situation herself, Petite sat beside her. "That was a pretty wild day, ay Pumpkin?

"Yeah, pretty wild." Pumpkin huffed out, before falling flat on her back. "I'm **so** tired!"

"Me too." Petite sighed, joining her.

Ms Featherbon landed between them. "Hello dearies!" She turned to Pumpkin, "How was throwing the ball?"

"It was great, but...I wish you could have to me what you meant."

Ms Featherbon frowned. "What do you mean dear?"

"When you throw a ball...I-I thought you meant I..I.."

"...You thought I meant a dance?"

"Y-yeah." Pumpkin said bashfully as she sat up. "I-I'm sorry I-"

"No, no, dear. If anything it's my fault. If anything I thought you informed of what I actually meant. I'm sorry…" Ms Featherbon pulled Pumpkin into a hug which the puppy returned.

"It's okay Ms Featherbon." Pumpkin said. "I forgive you."

"Thank you deary."

Berry sighed. She was nervous to go back, and wanted to spend as much time as possible in Whisker Haven than going home. However as the other Palace Pets started heading home themselves, and the Critterzens returned to their houses, Berry wasn't sure if she really had much of a choice. Nervously she hopped over to Ms Featherbon. "M-Ms Featherbon?"

"Oh, hello deary!" She greeted cheerfully. "Did you have fun!?"

"Y-yeah..Lots of fun…" Berry said, nervously stroking her arm and avoiding eye contact.

Ms Featherbon frowned deeply. "What's wrong deary?" She put her wing behind Berry's back in comfort.

"I-I..It's...it's nothing..It's stupid just forget about it…"

"It's obviously not if it's making you feel this way dear! Feel free to tell me anything, I'm all ears."

"I'm worried about something the...the Mistress in the Mirror told me…"

"The Mistress in The Mirror.." Ms Featherbon paused."Oh deary dearest me! I almost forgot the old queen resides in that mirror..Oh, those Odd Sisters...Did they try to harm you?"

"N-no."

"Harm Snow White?"

Berry flinched slightly at the princess' name.

"They did? Ooooh those no good witches! I ought to-!"

"No! Snow White's okay!"

"Then what's the matter deary?"

Berry sighed and her ears fell flat. "I'm just..worried."

"Worried? About what?"

"About what she said." Berry sighed. "She said that if I somehow became fairest of all, that Snow White would do what she did, to me."

Ms Featheron pulled her into a hug. "Snow White would never harm you dear.."

Berry sniffled. "But the mirror…"

"She may be bound to truth, but that doesn't mean she can't twist her words around." Ms Featherbon explained.

"So you don't think she'd hurt me?"

"Of course not dear! She loves you so very much!"

Berry nuzzled into Ms Featherbon's chest. "Promise?"

"Of course I do, dear." She pulled away. "But if you still feel nervous, you're free to spend the night here."

Berry thought for a moment. "I..I think I'll be okay. Thanks Ms Featherbon."

"Anytime dear."

…

Blondie excitedly galloped down the halls to Rapunzel's room. She tapped her hoove against the door.

"Cassandra? Eugene?" Rapunzel asked from the other side of the door, sounding stressed out.

Blondie let out a small neigh to identify herself. There was silence for a moment, followed by the sound of Rapunzel's footsteps. She opened the door. "Hey Blondie. You need something?" She breathed out, her hair slightly disheveled and dark circles ringed around her eyes.

Blondie presented the ribbon to Rapunzel.

"Oh Blondie, this is perfect!" Rapunzel said, grabbing it from her mouth and stretching it out.

Blondie smiled. _This is the first time I'd seen her smile in days!_

"I was running out of room on the wall for my theories on the rocks, now I can keep going on this! Thank you so much!"

Blondie let out a sad sigh and Rapunzel frowned. "What is it girl?" She asked, stroking the side of her face. Blondie let her eyes wander and her ears fold. "I'm so sorry I haven't been giving you as much attention as I should recently, but the rocks and...and Varian...Things are just really _really_ stressful right now."

Blondie felt bad for being upset and nuzzled the princess, making her giggle. Rapunzel stood and opened the door to her room wider. "Come on, you can spend some time with me and Pascal."

Blondie smiled and made her way. Rapunzel's optimism made it seem like things would be just fine no matter what.


	42. Chapter 42

**Love is a Closed Door**

Kuzco had been able to sneak home and grab the top off one of Chicha's old perfume bottles to put on the elixir bottle. _I don't wanna blow my own horn here, but this may be the cleverest idea I've ever had._

Kuzco approached Malina who was outside the gym where the dance would take place. A huge banner saying "Kuzcotechque" hung over the front of it.

"I'm sorry about the zit thing. Here is some perfume." _Cleverest idea ever!_

"Perfume?" Malina asked, puzzled.

Kuzco spritzed the "perfume" right onto her face. She coughed. "What is that!?"

"Um...Oud du...elixir? It's French."

The zit disappeared from Malina's face.

 _Hey it worked! Zit is gone! Zit no more! My flawless perception is saved! Awrooo awroooo!_

"Hold it!" Malina said suddenly. "You're howling in your head aren't you!? All right, what did you just do?" Just then a red, yellow, and blue beak replaced Malina's nose and mouth.

"Ahh! You're a toucan face!" Kuzco shrieked. The other students nearby started laughing loudly behind her.

"That wasn't perfume! It was some weirdo potion!" Malina yelled.

"Elixir actually." Kuzco corrected, slightly amused at the situation.

"What? No one will notice a zit if I have a giant freak beak!?"

 _I was just trying to help! But fine, if she's gonna freak out about it…_

"Noooo. I _wanted_ to turn you into a bird. Pretty bird! _Malina want a cracker_?" He mocked her before letting out a nervous giggle.

"Ugh! Kuzco!" Malina yelled. "I don't believe you!"

"Okay yeah, you're right I didn't mean to turn you into a freak of nature but-"

Malina glared and put her balled up fists to her hip. "No genius, I mean I can't believe you'd do something so...so superficial!"

"Yeah, uh, I actually looked up that word, and I don't think it means what you think it means."

Malina stared blankly at him. "Oh, I'm pretty sure I know what it means…" She stomped off, her balled fists by her side.

 _Huh that didn't end well...I know who will understand...Blue Jay!_

…..

"What do you mean you don't understand!?"

Ms Featherbon sighed. "Kuzco dear, both of you are in the wrong here."

"How was I wrong?" Kuzco asked.

"Using a potion-"

"Elixir."

"Elixir on her. You had no right to do that."

"But she had an imperfection!" Kuzco whined.

"Which was not your place to fix. Like it was not her place to call you superficial."

"Listen Blue Jay, I came here to feel better about myself, but you're not really helping sooooo...I'm gonna go…"

"Kuzco…" Ms Featherbon sighed.

"Gotta go Blue Jay!" He said, already halfway out the door, his voice just an echo in the hallway now.

Ms Featherbon sighed and shook her head. _When will he learn?_

….

 _This stinks! Malina hates me, and even Blue Jay isn't on my side! Ugh! That stupid elixir! Kronk said it would..Wait a minute….._ _ **Kronk!**_ _He did this! Ugh! He must have planned this from the start! That no good little..err big….Ugh! I'm gonna have to talk to him!_

 **Making Difficult Choices Is A Part Of Life**

It took hours to find him, but Kuzco managed to track down Kronk in a cave in the jungle. "Hey we need to talk!"

"K-Kuzco? What are you doing here?"

"Yeah it's me! And you already know why I'm here!"

Kronk blinked. "I-I do?"

"Yes you do! You gave me a phony elixir!" Kuzco yelled, pointing an accusing finger towards Kronk. "It added a beak instead of subtracting a zit! You're trying to ruin my perfectness on purpose!"

"How did you find me?" Kronk asked. He paused for a moment before standing up and facing Kuzco. In worry he asked, "Wait did you say I gave you an elixir?"

"No, no! Don't play dumb!" Kuzco scolded. "With you that could turn the universe inside out…"

"Yeah but I can't make an elixir. I can barely do potions." Kronk explained.

"Wait..Wh-what are you saying?"

" _Waaaaait._ I didn't unscrew my head off and was Yzma underneath, did I?"

"Yeeeeah,think I'd remember that…" Kuzco replied dryly.

"It's just elixirs, that's so Yzma." Kronk yelped suddenly. "Aaah! There I come again!"

Kuzco turned around to see another Kronk, still in lab garb. The other Kronk smirked before pulling on a lever, causing a stone foot to crash onto Kuzco, making him fall unconscious.

"Drat. I thought that would kill him." Yzma said from inside her disguise.

"W-wh-what do you want me?" Kronk whimpered as his knees buckled slightly.

"Kronk. It's me, Yzma!" She tore off her disguise.

"Yzma!?" He gasped in shock.

She blinked. "Yes...it's me…" She lifted the lever again and grabbed Kuzco's arms. "Now grab the other end. I need help getting him back to the lab."

Kronk hesitated.

"Kronk! Now!"

"Okay uh me, I mean Yzma...er me?" He grabbed Kuzco's legs and they started out the cave, back to the lab. Yzma secured Kuzco to a table so he couldn't get away when he woke up. She took off the rest of her disguise and hovered over Kuzco, waiting for him to wake up.

Kuzco let out weak groans as he regained consciousness.

"Wakey, wakey your highness." Yzma said as she grinned widely. "Did you have a nice nap? Good! Because you have a difficult choice to make! Choice One: Your beloved Malina remains a bird faced freak of nature. And she'll always remember who did that to her...You! Choice Two: I have the antidote. You give it to her and she returns to normal! Mwahahahaha!"

"Hmm I'll take choice number two."

"Wait! You can't! I forgot,you give it to her and she returns to normal. But there is a price for the antidote!"

"Lemme guess, I let you become empress?"

"Not even close! You let me become empress! Okay, you were close…"

"Well, I still pick choice number two. Sure I'll lose the kingdom, but this only happened because I'm superficial. Now maybe Malina will think I'm just...super!"

Yzma grinned. "Perfect." She freed one of his hands and put a pen in it, then held out a scroll for him to sign. "Now sign here...and here...and here...initial there...and here! Perfect!"

She let him out and handed him a bottle of elixir. Kuzco looked at the bottle and smiled. "Thanks Yzma."

"No..Thank you." A wicked grin spread across her face and she chuckled.

"...Uh yeah...don't do that again..That was...creepy.."

Yzma stopped grinning. "Right. Sorry."

Kuzco went off with the bottle in hand, and without his kingdom.


	43. Chapter 43

**And They Lived Unhappily Ever After**

"Read it and weep sister!" Yzma said, holding up the signed document to Ms Featherbon.

Ms Featherbon's eyes widened as she scanned the document carefully for signs of forgery. Alas she could find none. "I..I refuse to believe Kuzco would hand over the kingdom to you!"

Yzma snarled. "Of course you wouldn't you idiotic bird! Now I suggest you leave _at once_!"

"You have no power here. Until you are sworn in, I am still empress. And I will no allow you to be crowned without proper-" Suddenly Kunak slithered in and let out a menacing hiss. "You! I don't have time for you right now!"

"Oh, you don't have to be so rude, _your highness._ " Kunak hissed mockingly. Ms Featherbon shot him a glare. Kunak hissed and lunged forward, managing to pin her down. He wrapped his tail around her and started to squeeze.

Ms Featherbon gasped for air as she tried to squirm out of his grasp. She tilted her head and managed to slam her beak against him. Kunak hissed in pain and accidently let go.

"Guards! Get that bird!" Yzma yelled.

The guards didn't move.

"Guards! Now!"

"Like I said, I'm empress until you're coronated! Which I will not allow!"

"Don't you have a no interference clause?" Kunak asked. "I've done my research, bird."

Ms Featherbon glared at him. "I think this is an acceptable break as-"

"What would the other fairies think?" Kunak hissed, grinning slightly at her uncomfortableness.

"Like I said I think they'd understand why I am doing this."

"Or wouldn't they?"

Ms Featherbon stared them down, then sighed in defeat. "You're right….I was only empress until the rightful ruler came back to rule...Which now is...Yzma.."

"Good. Now that you understand, I'll let you leave without guard interference."

Ms Featherbon nervously flew to the exit of the palace. The guards surrounded Yzma protectively. All but Raymi who hesitated, thoughts of when he was Yzma's guard before swirled in his head.

 **Kill them! They murdered the emperor!**

 _ **No I'm the emperor! It's me, Kuzco!**_

 _ **Hey I've been turned into a cow can I go home?**_

"Are you coming?" Yzma asked impatiently. "We have a lot to get done before my coronation!"

"Y-yes your G-grace…" Raymi gulped, striding towards her. And joining the other guards.

"I have a job for you." Yzma said as she picked up Kunak and put him around his neck. Raymi shivered and Kunak wrapped around him and grinned. "I want you to spread the word about my return to power. Kunak will make sure you won't get off task."

"Y-yes your Grace…" Raymi said, shaking slightly.

"Now go."

Raymi left with Kunak wrapped around his neck.

….

"Hey Malina!" Kuzco greeted.

"Kuzco, what did you do!?" Malina shouted.

"Err..I got the antidote for your beak?" Kuzco said, holding up the vial for her to see.

"No, you idiot! I mean with Yzma!"

"Oooh! Yeah I signed the kingdom over to her."

"Why would you do something so, so...stupid!?"

Kuzco frowned. "You mean super, right? I mean I did this for you."

"Oh gee thanks Kuzco just what I wanted _a tyrant for empress!_ "

 _Hmmm She's thanking me, but she doesn't sound happy...I don't get it…._

"Hey, what can I say except you're welcome."

"Kuzco! You've doomed all of Peru!"

"Oh come on Malina, she couldn't be _that_ bad of a ruler."

"You didn't have to deal with her the first time, you don't know the half of it! I wish I could have been prancing around as a dumb llama like you instead of being under Yzma's rule!"

Kuzco felt emotion well up inside him as tears formed in his eyes. He felt something he never thought he'd feel towards Malina.

"What it's true! You were just guided home and became a spoiled brat again."

"How could you say that!? You don't know what I went through! I changed a lot after that!"

"Sure doesn't seem like it…"

"I-I h-hate you…"

"Good! It's better than you just lusting over me all the time!"

Kuzco turned to leave. "Oh, and Malina?"

"What!?"

"Have fun with your bird beak…"


	44. Chapter 44

**Fairest of All**

Word spread far and wide about Yzma's second rise to power. The people were in a panic, and tried to gather as many supplies as possible before her next reign of horror could begin. Some were even considering leaving the kingdom all together.

The night of the coronation, not many people showed up. Ms Featherbon only did as it was expected of her as Head of Royal Affairs. She stood solemnly in the corner, barely looking up at all during the event.

Yzma was crowned empress, and the whole palace was quiet. Yzma glared at the silent crowd, forcing them to clap and cheer in response to her icy look. She closed her eyes and took in all the excitement, excited herself to once more be empress. What she felt was her rightful place.

The guards all stood around her protectively, fearing an assassination attempt. Raymi stood at the end with Kunak still keeping an eye on him, more for his own amusement than Yzma wanting him to.

Raymi's eyes darted to the corner of the room where Guaka was talking to his dad in very quiet whispers and some hand gestures. Although suspicious given the circumstances last time Yzma was empress, Raymi chose to ignore it. He was too busy fighting over his own anxiety to worry about anything new at the moment.

"Now that I'm empress...Be gone peasants! I don't need you loitering around the palace!"

Not surprised by her words, the peasants shuffled out of the palace. The empress sighed and took a seat in her throne. She stroked her leg under her coronation robe, the same one made by two literal silkworms the first time she was coronated.

She turned to Kronk who stood next to the throne at the end of the line of guards. "Isn't this wonderful! I'm finally empress again! Mother will be so proud!"

"I get it." Kronk said sighing sadly. "The seeking approval from a parent thing. I never did get a thumbs up from Papi." He sniffled loudly.

"Well, he'd probably be impressed now that you're the empress' advisor."

Kronk looked away slightly. "Y-yeah I guess…"

Yzma blinked. "What?" She groaned.

"I..I don't know...It's just that I don't want him to be proud of me because of something _you_ did, I want him to approve of me because of something _I've_ done."

Yzma rubbed her temples. "You're so difficult sometimes, Kronk…It's pathetic…."


	45. Chapter 45

**We Are One**

Guaka, his father, and a scout leader by the name of Birdwell were gathered in an old hut near the edge of the village. It was the only one around for miles, allowing privacy, something they needed the most.

"She claims that Kuzco signed the kingdom over to her, but that seems highly _highly_ suspicious

…."

"I agree." Guaka's dad spoke with a thick Irish accent. "Why would he just sign it over after working so hard to get it back?"

"She was taken down once, we can take her down again…" Birdwell snarled.

There was a knock on the hut door, startling the three. Birdwell hesitantly went over to the door and slowly opened it. There in the doorway stood Raymi. Birdwell scowled and balled her hand into a tight fist. "What are you doing here guard!? How did you find us!?"

Raymi put his hands up in defense. "I-I'm not here to arrest you, I promise. I..I want to join you.."

Birdwell looked at him suspiciously. "You want...to join us?"

"Y-yes. I don't want to serve Yzma...Not again at least. I saw the other two at the coronation and I followed."

Birdwell paused and looked over to Guaka and his dad, both of whom looked unsure.

"Dad? Should we let him in? Guaka asked.

His father stroked his chin in thought and took a moment before answering. "Yes, but I have a special task for him…"

"A-anything! You have my undying loyalty as Ms Featherbon and Kuzco did!"

"You'll be a spy for the Kuzco allegiance. We can get inside information so we can use it to our advantage to overthrow Yzma and return Kuzco to power."

"O-of course! I'll be your informant!" Raymi's smile was a mix between happiness and anxiety.

"But you'll have to prove your loyalty before we fully trust you." Birdwell added, still scowling.

"O-of course. I-I understand." He paused. "I...I know someone else who could join us."

Birdwell seemed uneasy. "Is..is it another guard?"

"Y-yes. But I haven't seen him since the coronation..I'm worried…"

Birdwell frowned. "I-I understand why you're worried. I'm worried for my little poppets. Many of their families are already struggling and I..I'm worried how Yzma's rule will fare on them…Even her short reign before was hard on them...Even when she stood in for the true emperor it was bad.. "

Raymi frowned. "I-I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault.." Birdwell sighed. "I-I'm sorry I was so defensive before...It's just that usually guards are so loyal to the current ruler, regardless of how they got to power."

"She almost made me kill Kuzco...I-I'm not serving her again…"

Birdwell managed a small sympathetic smile and put her hand on his shoulder. "Listen, it make take a while before we can fully trust you, but..I think you'll be welcomed here just fine."


	46. Chapter 46

**My Lullaby**

Things had settled down as much as they could in the kingdom hours after Yzma's coronation. She was relaxing in her throne, still releveling in the glory of power. Her eyes slowly opened when she heard the sound of tiny clicking boots coming towards her.

Three young women stood in front of her, looking almost like baby dolls come to life with their white face paint and red painted lips.

"Hello your-"

"Majesty."

"It's nice to-"

"Finally-"

"Meet you."

They finished each other's sentences flawlessly as if they truly were one voice.

"Who are you?" Yzma asked, narrowing her eyes at the three.

"Lucinda-"

"Ruby-"

"Martha."

 _They even say their names like that? Ugh, they're already starting to get on my nerves!_

Yzma didn't even try to hide her annoyance and clenched her fist. "Well, what do you want!?"

"We've always-"

"admired you, so we decided-"

"to finally meet you. You've been a-"

"huge inspiration to-"

"us. Because of you we-"

"have pulled a few-"

"pranks of our own. Like in Bluffington-"

"we turned the whole populus-"

"various, unnatural colors!"

"Oh yes! And what fun it was-"

"when that mother and-"

"daughter who both wished to-"

"switch places!"

Yzma rolled her eyes, still annoyed by how they spoke. As if they sensed those thoughts they stopped their giggling and faced Yzma silently with their pouty lips.

"I don't have time for this!" Yzma groaned. "Just tell me what you want!"

"We only wish to-"

"help you."

Yzma raised an eyebrow. "Help me? How? Everything is perfect! I do not need help from such strange women!"

"You may think that-"

"but it's simply-"

"not true."

"The allegiance has-"

"reformed and intends to-"

overthrow you and-"

"put Kuzco-"

"back into-"

"power."

Yzma's eyes widened. "The Kuzco allegiance?"

"Yes-"

"the one-"

"and only."

The empress fumed in anger. "Ooooh! I thought I did away with them _ages_ ago!"

"Three have-"

"survived."

Yzma shook with anger. "I must kill them!"

"Actually we have-"

"a better-"

"solution."

"And that would be…?" Yzma asked curiously.

"To kill Kuzco of course!" They said in unison.

"that way they-"

"won't have anyone-"

"to bring back to-"

"power!"

"Yes! That's brilliant!" Yzma said, now starting to warm up to the sisters. "I'll just have to get someone who I know can get the job done." _I don't need a llama running around again…._

"That person would be-"

"You!"

Yzma's eyes lit up. "Yes! I'm the only one who can do it!"

"Like an old friend of ours."

"Had to kill her-"

"stepdaughter. But she let her-"

"love she still had-"

"deep inside effect her."

"Love? Pffffft! That won't be a problem I've hated that little brat since the day he was born!"

"Oh,-"

"is that-"

"so?"

Yzma twitched slightly. "Y-yes..Of course I have!"

The sisters grinned creepily. "Then we're-"

"sure it won't be a-"

"problem-"

"killing him."

They turned around and left, their tiny boots echoing through the hallways before fully fading out of existence.


	47. Chapter 47

**Let It Go**

"Chiqap! Chiqap!" Raymi called as he walked through the various halls and rooms of the palace.

Kunak, who was taking a nap, yawned and stretched when he heard his guard named called. Still having some magic from another recent feather heist on Ms Featherbon, he took his disguise form and headed out into the main hall. _It's time this silly guise ends!_

"Yes Raymi, what is it?" He sighed.

Raymi pulled him into a tight hug making him slightly gasp for air and struggle out of his grasp. "I missed you!"

"Y-yeah I've been busy doing stuff for the empress…"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about…"

Chiqap looked at him questioningly. "Oh?"

"I've...joined The Kuzco Allegiance as an informant and I want you to join us."

Chiqap's eyes widened in pure anger. "You...What!?"

Raymi was taken back by his sudden anger and took a step back. "I-I thought that..that you...we..were friends and that I..you…"

"You idiot! I'm only loyal to the true empress, Yzma!"

"Wh-what?" Raymi's voice was small and shaky, not like what one would expect from a royal guard.

Chiqap shed his disguise.

"Kunak!" Raymi snarled. "I should have known it was you!"

Kunak grinned menacingly, his tongue flickering. He hissed and lunged forward before he could get in the first attack.

Raymi managed to hit him in the jaw. Kunak hissed in pain and pulled back. Raymi stormed towards him, but he managed to slither out of the way.

"Get back here!" Raymi yelled.

Kunak wasn't dumb. He knew he couldn't keep fighting Raymi off forever, and if he was hurt enough his disguise wouldn't last so he knew for now escape was the best course of action.

He used his magic to open a portal to Whisker Haven, where Raymi wouldn't be able to follow. All he'd have to worry about was getting caught by Ms Featherbon. However, he'd rather take his chances with an opponent his size, even if she did have powerful magic.

He slid in the hollow of a tree and closed his eyes, deciding to finish up his nap.


	48. Chapter 48

**Poison Apple**

Yzma got ready to put her plan in motion. Her dagger was fastened tightly to her thigh.

Yzma had made her way to Pacha's hut at the top of hill and snuck around the back. Hearing talking she panicked and pressed her back against the wall.

"Kuzco, how could you do something so stupid!"

"Yeah, yeah, Chicha I get it! Malina already yelled at me for th-"

"I don't care if she already did! I'm yelling at you too! Did you even think this through before you did it!?"

"Well,...yeah. I wanted to help Malina become a hottie hot hottie again."

"Kuzco!"

"What!?"

"How do you think Pacha is going to feel about this!? After all he did for you!?"

"What are you talking abo-"

"You know what I mean! When you were a llama and he-"

"N-no...d-don't bring th-that up.." Kuzco voice was weak.

"Why not!? He risked his life for you so you could have your kingdom back! And now it's all for nothing!"

"Chicha stop!"

"He's going to be _waaaay_ more mad than I am, trust me!"

Kuzco whimpered and backed up a bit. "N-n-no…" He sat down, hugged his knees, and rocked back and forth to soothe himself.

Yzma, who had decided to take a peak in through the window, rolled her eyes. _Pathetic…._

Chicha frowned, realizing she'd gone too far. "K-Kuzco I-I..I didn't mean-"

Kuzco whined and pressed his back closer to the wall. "L-leave me a-alone!"

"I-"

"L-leave me alone…" He hugged his knees to his chest.

Chica frowned and left the room. Yzma waited for a moment before sneaking in through the window and tiptoeing towards Kuzco.

Slowly and carefully she lifted her dress and removed the dagger, careful not to accidentally graze her tail with it. She put it over head and was about to stab it into the head of the ex emperor when she heard words The Odd Sisters say swirl through her brain.

" _Love? Pffffft! That won't be a problem I've hated that little brat since the day he was born!"_

" _Oh,-"_

" _is that-"_

" _so?"_

The words sounded fresh as if they were being said out loud again. She tried to shake the words from her head and steadied herself again. But her hand kept shaking and even gripping onto her wrist didn't help. _Why can't I do this!? Just kill him!_

She thought back to his childhood, how he learned to walk, talk, and everything else. She tried to see if she felt anything close to love.

She tried to conjure up any feeling close to what The Odd Sisters said she should be feeling about the boy she practically raised. But the one feeling she felt was hate. She hated Kuzco.

She hated how rude he was, how he used to be emperor...how we was born. So doing away with him should be easy..right?

She thought about how recently most of her schemes didn't involve Kuzco dying, but rather other methods to avoid him becoming emperor.

She also thought back to the time Kuzco and Pacha had gotten into her lab to find the human potion. She had given the dagger to Kronk. Part of it was obvious at the time. She was frail compared to Pacha and Kuzco, it was possible they could've have gotten the dagger from her and use it against her.

But now she realized the other reason...She didn't want blood directly on her hands.

But she had to get rid of him somehow. She put the dagger back and cleared her throat.

"Y-Yzma!" Kuzco whimpered.

She grinned at him in an almost creepy way. "Hello Kuzco…"

"Wh-what do you want?" He sniffled. "I already g-gave you what you wanted!"

"Well..I want to help you…"

"Yeah sure…" He said sarcastically, looking away.

"N-no...really…I..I want to help...I heard what she said to you...And she's right, he'll be mad."

Kuzco sniffled more loudly. "Well..w-what am I gonna d-do about i-it?"

"Runaway Kuzco. Runaway and never return!"

Kuzco's eyes widened as he thought through Yzma's suggestion. In his anxiety ridden mind Kuzco thought it was reasonable. He got up on his shaky legs and headed out the door.

Yzma smirked. _Brilliant!_

…

Everyone gathered in the palace early the next morning, having been told of an important announcement from the empress.

Raymi anxiously eyed The Kuzco Allegiance in the crowd. He hadn't had the chance to tell them yet about Chiqap, let alone that he was Kunak. Like last time they were grouped in the corner. They weren't afraid of getting caught. If anything getting captured could raise a bigger uproar and unite more people to their cause to rid Yzma of power.

Yzma entered the room in the same black robes she wore during Kuzco's "funeral". "My loyal followers, I am afraid I have terrible news. Just a day after my coronation, Kuzco has died."

The crowd gasped, all having mixed thoughts. A few people felt grief for the loss, while other were happy as they hated how cruel he was during his rule. Others were wondering if it was fake like last time, if there was actually an animal version of their ex emperor running around, but besides that being apathetic.

Those were the thoughts of the majority. The minority was different.

Yzma herself of course felt proud, knowing she'd pretty much dismantled The Kuzco Allegiance. Although she had constantly shake away thoughts of those odd sisters that rang in her head:

" _You-_

" _didn't-"_

" _do it."_

Kronk wasn't sure how to feel, emotions muddled due to his loyalty to Yzma, mixing with his friendship with Kuzco. He stood almost behind the throne so no one, especially not Papi, would see him in his confused anxious state.

Raymi held his serious posture as the other guards did, but allowed himself a small, uneasy breath. He had to blink his eyes a few times to make sure he didn't cry.

In the corner, The Kuzco Allegiance stood in a stunned silence.

"She murdered the emperor!" Birdwell said in a loud whisper.

"H-how..How could she?" Guaka sniffled, clinging on to his dad.

"I don't know son...Yzma's heart is cold and broken…"

"And nonexistent…" Birdwell grumbled.

"Wh-what are we going t-to do?" Guaka said, his voice hoarse.

"We'll just have to return the favor." Birdwell said.

…

Ms Featherbon sat atop the pillar Yzma and Kunak were on during her coronation. She wings were heavy as stone, unable to wipe the tears rushing from her eyes. Sobs heaved through her body, and she had to lay down just to even out her breathing.

"K-Kuzco.." She gasped out. She looked down at Yzma, who now just looked like a black and purple blur to her. She sniffled as she managed to lift a heavy wing and wipe her eyes slightly.

Ms Featherbon closed her eyes and tried to focus all her thoughts on the cold of the stone pillar against her cheek. In an odd way it was soothing. She was going to leave as soon as she was able to stand up properly. But for now all she could do was lay there.

…..

Chicha had never felt Pacha grip her hand as hard as he was now. She frown deeply and stroked her thumb against the back of his hand, hoping it would calm him. He pulled her into a tight hug, almost making her drop Yupi. She handed him off to Chaca before returning the hug.

The Kuzco Allegiance looked over at him, and then at each other, in silent agreement, knowing what they must do.

…..

As everyone was leaving the palace Birdwell stopped Pacha. "Excuse me sir? We'd like to talk to you." Guaka and his dad stood beside her.

Pacha seemed a bit on uneasy but gave them a chance.

"We're The Kuzco Allegiance." Guaka's dad said. "The news upset us too...But we were wondering if you'd like to join us."

"J-join?" Pacha sounded confused.

The three looked at each other, silently deciding who should explain. Birdwell looked at him and begun her explanation. "We formed when you and Kuzco we're trying to get back to the palace we...were...extremely loyal to his empire and suspected something was wrong when Yzma first became empress. We wanted to dethrone her,...Now we do more than ever, so we want you to join us."

Pacha thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes...I'll join.."


	49. Chapter 49

**Cut Hair, Boulder Crush,Ship Strike, Trapped in a Lamp**

Birdwell, Raymi, Guaka, his father, and Pacha gathered together in the palace courtyard late that night. The plan was about to be set in motion.

Raymi was to be a distraction i case any guards caught them, saying he was taking them to the dungeon for trespassing. Pacha, Raymi and Birdwell headed in, while Guaka and his dad went to wait in the city for them to finish. As Birdwell said, "I'd never want my little poppets to witness a murder, and you've become a honorary poppet."

The three tiptoed through the eerily quiet hallways. Raymi lead them around, passing only areas he knew wouldn't be swarming with guards.

"Stay here." Raymi said as they reached a corner. He went over to a door with two guards standing on either side. "Hello. Were you not informed about the schedule change?"

They looked at each other then back at him. "No?"

"It was listed a few hours ago. I'm supposed to guard tonight, you two can head home."

"By yourself?"

"..Chiqap is joining me. He'll be here shortly."

The guards didn't protest anymore and went off. Once he was sure the coast was clear, Raymi called over Pacha and Birdwell. They stood in front of the door of the royal bedroom and went over the plan once more.

Raymi opened the door slightly to make sure it didn't squeak. They snuck in and gathered around Yzma's bed. She was snoring rather loudly, and a green beauty mask was over her face, with cucumbers on either eye.

Birdwell dug the dagger out of the bag resting on her hip and handed it to Pacha.

"Me?" Pacha mouthed in surprised.

"I figured you'd want the honor. You were the closest to him."

Pacha nodded in understanding, but the thought of murdering someone, even if it was Yzma, made him uneasy.

He grabbed the dagger tightly in his hand and exhaled sharply.


	50. Chapter 50

**But Blue Jay's Still Around**

The kingdom had never been in such a frenzy as it had during the last few days. Two emperors gone in such a short time.

This time The Kuzco Allegiance stood proudly in the crowd with the others.

Ms Featherbon entered and was greeted by and eruption of claps and cheers. Ms Featherbon managed a small, weak, smile, as she waved to her people.

The Royal Record Keeper cleared his throat as he stepped in front of the crowd. "We are gathered to once again crown empress Featherbon."

The crowd cheered again as Ms Featherbon stood in front of the crowd. "Thank you again for being so accepting of me as your empress, due to unfortunate circumstances.."

The clapped slightly to show they really did care, and in solace for Kuzco. Only a few people were sad about Yzma's death.

Azma, Yzma's mother was. When she clapped with the others, she was clapping for her daughter. Although had she not actually become empress..her reaction would be different…..

Kronk and Kunak didn't even show up the coronation. They sat in one of the guest rooms, with Kunak curled into Kronk's lap as he sobbed heavily. _Poor guy…._

'It's okay…' Kunak gently hissed in snake.

"N-no it's not…" Kronk whimpered.

'...Right….It's not….but we can get through this…'

Kunak stretched as nuzzled against Kronk's face, much like a dog would do. Kronk gently rubbed his fingers against Kunak's back in comfort. "R-right little buddy…"

…

"Why do you think we're responsible for the assassination exactly?" Birdwell asked.

"Well, The Kuzco Allegiance is notorious for their hatred of Yzma."

"And?"

"I'm just explaining why you three are the first suspects in the case." Ms Featherbon said with a stressed out frown.

"Like I said, we didn't do it...Why does it even matter?"

"I can't allow murder in this...my..kingdom…"

Birdwell looked upset. Noticing this Guaka's father grabbed her arm gently. She calmed down and faced Ms Featherbon again. "I understand Ms Featherbon...We're loyal to you and will respect your laws."

"Are you positive you didn't do it?"

"Of course your h-...Ms Featherbon."

She still felt unsure, but decided against the idea they did it. It could have been anyone.

It could have been anyone…


	51. Chapter 51

**West Wing**

Ms Featherbon sighed as she laid the royal bed for the second day in a row, her eyes red and swollen from crying.

"Ms Featherbon?" One of the guards asked, peeking in through the door.

"Y-yes dear?" She sniffled.

"Are you all right?"

"I...No…" She sighed. "I...I need more time alone…"

The guard nodded, although hesitantly. "Of course."

Ms Featherbon sighed as she curled deeper into her bed. She felt pangs in her body and groaned slightly. "Ugh…" _Oh no...Is it happening again?_

Her wings stretched and the tips of her feathers sharpened. _It is….Why now?_ Although she knew why. _I didn't even get to talk it over with Pacha last time it happened….._

She looked into a nearby mirror and saw her beak had already begun to sharpen and her eyes were already slightly glowing.

Ms Featherbon sighed and pulled her blanket over herself as she transformed. She groaned as her body changed and morphed into Winged Bonnet. When it was done, Winged Bonnet spread her wings, pushing the now too small blanket off of her.

She hopped off the bed and laid on the floor, afraid she'd break it.

 _I need to get out of this form...I need to get out of this form…_ Winged Bonnet feared how the guards and her people would react if they saw her like this. She snuggled into her wings and sighed heavily. _Maybe if I can calm myself…_

She closed her eyes to focus, but thoughts kept circling. Thoughts of Yzma murdering Kuzco, and her eventual death. Then they moved onto those of her kingdom fearing her in this form.

Winged Bonnet shivered and heaved slightly. She sniffled as tears started to form in her eyes. _I can't do this...I have to undo this…._

…

Kronk and Kunak had tried to make the best of life since Yzma's death. Kunak mainly stayed home, curled into a ball, thinking of revenge plans he would conduct when he was no longer grieving.

Kronk kept working at both Mudkas, a good distraction for him. He stood in front of the stove, sweating as a pillbug sizzled in the pan. He put the order out and sighed.

Matta grabbed it. "Hey, we're booked today, I need you to help me with the orders."

"Got it." Kronk said. He finished up the next order and took it to a table where Birdwell sat. He placed it in front of her and sighed more.

Birdwell frowned. "Are you all right?"

"Well...not really."

Her frown deepened as her troop leader instincts kicked in. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" She patted the seat beside her. Kronk slid in, put his elbows on the table, and rested his head in his hands. "I...I lost someone close to me…."

"Oh dear..It's going to be okay…" Birdwell rubbed circles into his back.

Kronk relaxed slightly.

"I'm Birdwell."

"I'm Kronk."

"It's nice to meet you Kronk. If you need anyone to talk to about your loss, I'm here.

"Th-thanks. It's just, I'm gonna miss Yzma. I mean she was rude and cruel but-"

Birdwell's eye twitched.

"Uhh...You okay?"

Birdwell socked him in the jaw.

Kronk flinched and whined as he held onto his aching jaw. "Wh-what was that for?" He whined.

"You worked for Yzma!" She punched again.

Kronk stumbled back into another table, sending food flying everywhere. The patrons looked up from their meals as Birdwell stomped over to Kronk. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you like Yzma!" She tried to grip around his strong neck, attempting to strangle him. She pinned him against the wall and slapped him. "You're dead!"

Kronk pushed her off. "Please..s-stop.." He whined.

Birdwell balled up her fists more and kept going.

"Hey! You two, stop it!" Matta yelled, getting between them and pushing Birdwell away.

"Madam, this 'chef' was loyal to Yzma!"

"Yeah? Well that ain't my business lady. Either you behave or get out."

Birdwell sighed angrily in defeat and went back to her table.

"You okay?" Matta asked, helping Kronk up.

"Yeah I think so.." Kronk said, rubbing his jaw. He looked at Birdwell, who just glared more. "I don't get why she hates me…"

"She's part of The Kuzco Allegiance."

"The Kuzco Allegiance? That still exists."

"I don't think it's going away anytime soon."

"Oh." Kronk frowned.

"You okay or do you need to head home?"

"I….I'm fine…" Kronk headed back to the kitchen, hoping to distract himself again.


	52. Chapter 52

**Make The Clock Reverse**

Winged Bonnet sighed, unsure if she could do this...break the rules, the non interfering act she penned herself.

She took another look at her long, sharp wings then folded them down, ashamed to look. She hadn't been to Whisker Haven in days. She didn't dare startle the pets with her monstrous form.

Winged Bonnet gathered her magic and turned back the clock.

…..

She looked at her wings. She was relieved to once again be Ms Featherbon.

"Royal Record Keeper!" Ms Featherbon called out.

The man ran into the room, panting. "Yes Ms Featherbon?"

"The kingdom is in danger."

"Danger?" His eyes widened.

"Yes. Kuzco is about to sign the kingdom over to Yzma...You need to head to the lab under Kuzco Academy and stop him!"

"Yes Ms Featherbon!" He huffed out before hurrying off again,

Ms Featherbon sighed as she sat back in the throne, guilt eating her from the inside. _I can't believe I broke my own law….How could I?!_

She shut her eyes tighter and focused, allowing her mind to travel to The Land of Imagination.

" _Hello dear, I haven't seen you in a while."_

" _Oh! How I've missed you father!" Ms Featherbon proclaimed, hugging the purple dragon tightly._

 _He smiled warmly as he wrapped his tail around her. "I missed you too.."_

 _Ms Featherbon sniffled and tried to wipe away the fresh tears forming in her eyes. "I….I did something terrible father."_

" _Come now daughter, all is not as bad as it seems."_

" _R-really?" She sniffed. "I broke one our laws...I….The council they-"_

" _Believe you were completely justified in your actions, daughter."_

" _They..they do?"_

" _Yes. Those villagers would have surely perished under Yzma's rule...Like many before…" He tightened his hug. "If anything, they're proud of you daughter…"_

" _Th-thank you father…"_

" _Thank you, daughter."_


	53. Chapter 53

**A Wise Empress Once Told Me**

"Hmm I'll take choice number two."

"Wait! You can't! I forgot,you give it to her and she returns to normal. But there is a price for the antidote!"

"Lemme guess, I let you become empress?"

"Not even close! You let me become empress! Okay, you were close…"

"Well, I still pick choice number two. Sure I'll lose the kingdom, but this only happened because I'm superficial. Now maybe Malina will think I'm just...super!"

The Royal Record Keeper managed to run in at the last second. "Sire no! You must not give Yzma the kingdom! She would bring nothing but sorrow!"

"But then I have to go to the dance with freaky beak girl!" Kuzco whined. He looked at Yzma "So come on is it a deal? You gonna hand over the antidote or just stand there decomposing?"

"You got it!" Yzma laughed, handing the bottle to Kuzco.

Due to The Royal Record Keeper's interruption, Kronk had time to bash a bunch of bananas over Yzma's head. Yzma fell to the ground, unconscious. During this time The Royal Record Keeper had time to undo the straps on the table Kuzco was attached to.

"Sire, please reconsider. I-"

"Careful!" Kronk said. "That's not Yzma, that's me...I think...I saw me be heer earlier, so she's probably me now. I'm wily like that….Or she is. It's too confusing I couldn't let it go on...The bananas and monkeys." He grabbed the vial from Kuzco. "And that's probably _not_ beak antidote. Better let me test it."

Kronk took a long sip from it. He blinked before turning into an octopus. "Yep, what I tell ya? She-me was gonna double cross ya. Wily." He looked up and saw Matta staring down at him.

"Oh joy, tomorrow's lunch special."

"Yikes!" Kronk yelled as he tried to squirm away.

"Come back! You cannot get away from me!"

"Ooookay…Hmm" Kuzco said awkwardly before turning to face the still unconscious Yzma. "Well as for you, no antidote, no kingdom. Deal's off!"

"Oh thank goodness sire!" The Royal Record Keeper breathed out in relief. "I'm glad you made the right choice!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Kuzco said trying to brush him off. He sighed. _What am I gonna do now? I don't wanna go the dance with freaky beak girl!_ He idly reached into his pocket and realized he still had the beak elixir. _I mean this was my fault…._ He pulled out the bottle and looked at it. … _.Should I? I mean it's my fault….And it seems like something Blue Jay would tell me to do…._ _ **Blah blah blah, an eye for a spleen, blah blah blah, we are one...blah blah blah….**_

 _Yeah, sounds about right. We'll both be some weird freaky beak people so we'd be the same...That's probably what it means. Hey, Blue Jay had a good idea for once! I better thank her later._

He spritzed some of the elixir on his face, and a toucan beak grew. _Perfect! Oh the dance is starting soon, I gotta hurry!_

…

Malina stood outside the gym, pouting about her beak problem.

 _There she is!_ Kuzco went up behind her and let out a bird whistle. "Who's a pretty bird?" _She better say me...It's me obviously._

"You're so not funny." Malina turned to face Kuzco. "What!? Oooh, don't tell me...Oud du elixir?"

"Yeah…" Kuzco laughed nervously. "Sorry I turned you into scary beak face girl."

"And this is your way of making it all better?" Malina asked. "Give yourself a beak too? It's both shallow….and touching."

"Thanks...I think…"

"So now we're both stuck like this?"

"Yeah for now." Kuzco said, shrugging it off.

"You realize a toucan beak is a flaw right? Unless you're a...toucan."

"Well, the way I see it, true perfection is impossible. So I get as close as I can. I guess what I'm trying to say is, even with the toucan beak, I think you're super."

Malina smiled. "Lets go in okay?..Together."

They entered and got a few stares from other students who chuckled on their breath. Kuzco and Malina managed to ignore them and danced.

Kuzco bumped into someone else. "Hey watch it!...Sansa?"

"Kuzco?"

"What are you doing here?" He sounded confused. "Shouldn't you be at the palace with Blue Jay?"

"She let me have the rest of the day off. My friend Tu invited me."

"I see…" Kuzco said.

They were silent for a moment.

"I'm...I'm glad your better." Sansa said.

"Huh? Oh right...I was sick...Yeah I'm good now." He replied awkwardly.

"Y-yeah.."

More silence.

"You didn't mention my beak."

"Why would I?"

"Because it's a flaw?" Kuzco replied, puzzled

Sansa shrugged. "I guess I just thought Yzma gave you a position? It doesn't bother me."

"R-really?"

Sansa nodded.

"Sansa!"

She turned around and saw Tu waving at her.

"Oh, uh I gotta go. We can talk later if we want..O-okay?"

"All right, sure."

Kuzco went back to Malina, although his mind was wandering elsewhere.


	54. Chapter 54

**Kuzco Cunningham: 11th Grade Frog-Man**

 **The Emperor's New Groove:** The Adventures of Red-Eyed Tree Frog Man

 **Whisker Haven Tales With The Palace Pets:** Hat's A Wrap!

Last Amphibian On The Left

A frog shivered in the unusually cold early morning air as she hopped her way through the village. She made her way to the closest hut, one atop the hill overlooking her tree.

After looking around she spotted a window and made her way in. She leapt onto the sill and looked into the room. Two children and a young adult were fast asleep. She leaned her head in and felt an overwhelming feeling of warmth come over her.

Without a second thought, she leapt in and bounded over to one of the beds. She settled atop the alpaca blanket and relaxed.

…

A few hours later the sun rose and Kuzco yawned, trying to mentally get ready for school. He opened his eyes and let out a yelp when he saw the frog looking back at him.

 _Your bed is so warm! I'm Racak! Sorry I kinda just snuck up on you like that. It's just that it was awfully cold out this morning and-_

Kuzco screamed and pushed her off the bed.

Racak whined and backed away nervously. _I-I'm sorry..._

Tipo and Chaca woke up and went over to him.

"Are you okay?" Tipo asked.

"Do you need us to get dad?" Chaca asked, assuming it was another nightmare about the llama incident.

"F-f-frog.." Kuzco whimpered, pointing at the scared frog on the ground.

"This?" Chaca asked, picking her up.

Kuzco screamed as Chaca held her up to him. "Y-yes! Get it away from me!"

Chaca giggled. "But Kuzco it's just a tree frog."

"Yeah, it's not gonna hurt you!" Tipo added.

Kuzco whined and hurried downstairs, shaking heavily.

Pacha looked up from his news scroll and frowned. "Kuzco, are you okay?"

"I-I.." Kuzco whined and breathed heavier. "There was a f-f-frog."

"A frog?" Pacha laughed a little bit. "Is that all?"

Kuzco whined more.

Pacha frowned. "Kuzco I-.." He didn't know how to continue.

Tipo and Chaca made their way downstairs and sat down to begin breakfast.

Chaca giggled. "It was just a tree frog."

"Ugh. It's a useless, slimy, smelly, creature!" Kuzco replied in disgust. "Okay?"

"Kuzco, did you have a bad childhood experience with frogs?" Pacha asked, curiously.

…..

 _Baby Kuzco giggled as he reached for Wampy and gave it a tight hug._

" _Aww aren't you adorable!" Raymi cooed._

 _Baby Kuzco looked at him proudly as if to say ' cutest!' before turning his attention back to the stuffed toy._

 _Raymi smiled more._

 _From the doorway, Yzma rolled her eyes in disgust._ _ **That little brat! He has the nerve to be so happy when I'm so miserable! I hate his smile! I'd do anything to make him cry!**_

 _Just then there was a croaking that caught Kuzco's attention. He looked out and whimpered nervously. Raymi picked him up in comfort. "Shh it's okay Kuzco..It's okay…"_

 _ **Kuzco's afraid of frogs? Perfect!**_

 _Yzma went to her secret lab and gathered several vials of frog potion. "I'll give that royal baby brat such a fright, he'll never stop crying! And if never stops crying, he can't rule, and if he can't rule then I'll be empress!...After I deal with that dumb bird too…"_

 _Yzma headed to the servants quarters and poured the potions into the tea. An incorrect ratio that was watered down- like say one third of the potion in a cup of wine- would dampen the results, so she had to be precise._

" _Brilliant!"_

 _She waited until the servants came in and one by one drank the tea. Instantly they turned into frogs and started hopping around._

 _ **Perfect! Now to get that bird!**_

 _Since the disappearance of Kuzco's father, Ms Featherbon was put in regency until the young emperor was able to speak...Something Yzma would never forgive her for…_

" _Hello your highness." Yzma said, a fake smile plastered on her face, and a cup of tea in her hand._

" _Ms Featherbon is fine." She replied with a light smile. She'd always believed in the power of kindness, and hoped it would rub off on Yzma._

" _Would you like some tea?" She asked through her teeth._

" _Why thank you!" Ms Featherbon said, taking the cup in her wing then taking a sip. The potion worked fast and turned her into a frog._

" _Yzma…" She grumbled angrily._

 _Yzma laughed in reply as she picked her up. "Time to scare that pampered brat!"_

" _Let me go!" Ms Featherbon squirmed in her bony hands._

 _Yzma crept in to the royal playroom. She watched in disgust as Kuzco babbled and hugged Wampy close. The first step was to startle the royal baby. "Oh I'll let you go…"_

 _She set her down close to baby Kuzco, making him whimper._

 _Ms Featherbon leaped towards him. "Kuzco it's me-ribbit! Ribbit!"_

 _Kuzco's whines turned into full on crying. All the now frog servants were alerted to his crying and rushed over, flooding the playroom, making sure he was okay._

 _The chorus of ribbits and croaks only made things worse. Kuzco's cries echoed through the halls of the palace._

 _They were desperate to calm him down, but were unable to. Ms Featherbon and Raymi were the only ones truly worried, while everyone else just wanted the crying to end for their own sake._

 _Ms Featherbon hopped over to Raymi. "I have an-ribbit!- idea. Help me-ribbit!-Pull Wampy into-ribbit!-The nursery."_

 _Raymi nodded and they both grabbed the arm and leg of Wampy with their tongues. Kuzco saw Wampy start to slide away and quickly crawled after him._

 _Ms Featherbon and Raymi let go once they reached the nursery and waited for Kuzco. When he crawled into the room his eyes lit up excitedly as he pulled Wampy into a hug and giggled._

 _Ms Featherbon leapt forward and gave a reassuring smile. He only whimpered and stumbled back, holding Wampy tight in his arms._

" _Shh it's-ribbit!- okay.." Ms Featherbon said gently, putting her hand on his knee. She started humming a small lullaby and began to sing, "Baby mine don't cry...Baby Mine dry your eyes.."_

 _About halfway through the song, Kuzco yawn and laid down on the carpet, hugging Wampy and fell asleep._

" _We'll just have to make sure he stays asleep until everyone changes back." Ms Featherbon explained._

" _Right." Raymi said. He leaped over to Kuzco and stroked his hair. "Aww! He's so cute when he's sleeping!"_

 _She smiled. "He really is…"_

…..

 _Huh I forgot Blue Jay was ruling back then..._

"...No. It's just, me emperor, frog loser! It's beneath me to even be touch by such a lowlife. No touchy!"

"Kuzco, they're not lowlifes.." Pacha said. "They're cool! The way they jump from tree to tree, they're like little..superheroes! Plus they feed on insects and they help out the ecosystem in many ways such as-" He noticed the emperor had glazed over, uninterested eyes. "Kuzco! How do you know frogs are beneath ya if you don't know anything about 'em."

"Pacha don't preach." Kuzco replied. _I'm not a baby._ "As for me, don't know, don't care!"

"Every creature's important Kuzco! We're all connected. You know? People, animals...It's The Circle of L-"

"Nah uh!" Kuzco interrupted. _This sounds a lot like that We Are One thing Blue Jay was blabbing about. I don't need to hear it!_ "Don't do it. Please..I'm serious...Now if you'll excuse me…"

Kuzco headed to the palace. "Blue Jay!"

Ms Featherbon looked up. "Kuzco! Sorry deary, but I'm in the middle of a meeting."

"And a bath?" Kuzco asked, puzzled.

"Well it's.."

"Kuzco!" Raymi dropped the sponged and ran over to embrace him tightly.

"Hey...you…" Kuzco breathed out, getting crushed by his hug.

Chiqap rolled his eyes as he walked over to pull him back. "We have a sponge bath to give, remember?"

"Right, I'm sorry. I was just so excited to see Kuzco again!"

"Of course you were…" Chiqap grumbled under his breath.

Kuzco went over to Ms Featherbon. "I need your help. It's urgent!"

"Oh dear! I'll help you right away then! What is it?"

"Do you have anything to get of pests?"

"Pests? Well...hold on a second deary." She wrapped a towel around herself and opened a portal. She came back moments later with a yellow hazmat suit and gear. "Here you go! This should help get rid of any pests."

"Thanks Blue Jay." He hurried back to the hut.

"-I've got to get to class." Kuzco finished, as if he'd never left.

"Kuzco no, you can't wear that to school." Pacha said.

"But what if I run into more frogs!?" Kuzco whined.

"Kuzco…"

"Fine." Kuzco sighed. "But if a frog kills me it's your fault…"


	55. Chapter 55

**Mask**

Kuzco had understandably still been shaken up the whole day and was still a bit nervous when lunch came around. Until Kronk came over with a pie.

"Hey Kuzco, I uh...got you something."

"Oho, for me!? I didn't even know it was give Kuzco a pie day!" _Usually it's on the fifth of each month..Is it the fifth already? Wait..can I trust Kronk?_

"Yeah..well..I have it circled on my calendar...Give Kuzco a pie day. The day Kuzco gets a pie. Pies are baked and Kuzco eats them. Pie day."

 _I mean that explanation checks out and I think it's the fifth...So why not?_

He picked up a fork and took a bite of the pie. The potion worked immediately and Kuzco's eyes started bulging like a red eyed tree frog. By instinct he used his tongue to grab some more pie without even thinking about it. "Say, any chance of getting a boysenberry one of these? Heavy on the boysen"

Kronk was confused as he didn't know what a boysenberry was, nor would anyone else until the 1920s. Kuzco also didn't know what Ms Featherbon had given him before was from when she went to Tiana's restaurant opening.

"That's weird.." Kuzco said after his body fully changed, not fully aware what was happening to him.

Kronk put a cup under him and put his hand over the top before running off.

"Hey! Let me go!" Kuzco yelled as he leaped up, pressing hard against Kronk's palm.

"Sorry I uh..can't do that!"

"Let me go!" Kuzco yelled again, pushing harder. "What did you do to me!?" He paused for a moment and looked at himself. "M-my hands...my feet...I..I..I'm a frog!" He leaped and pushed even harder. "Why would you do this to me you..you...you big doofus! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you or that pie!"

Kronk felt hurt, but he understood why Kuzco would say that. His loyalty to Yzma was greater than his to Kuzco, right?

He headed to Amzy's office and poked his head through the curtain.

"Did you do it? Did you turn Kuzco into a frog?" Amzy asked, grinning in excitement.

"I uh..Don't uh know what you're talking about Amzy...Frogs? Uh nothing to do with them...Or uh with Kuzco. Nope, nope. No big evil plan by Yzma to turn him into a frog. Nope, none at all."

Amzy glared at him. "Kronk, seriously? This is the second time today…" She ripped off her disguise.

"Whoa! Yzma!?"

She groaned and face palmed.. "Yes it's me! Now did you turn Kuzco into a frog or not!?"

Kronk held up the mug to her.

"Perfect!" Yzma said grabbing the cup.

"Let me go!" Kuzco yelled.

"Oh no, I have _big_ plans for you." Yzma chuckled. _Plans to make me empress! So you better enjoy the last few moments of your life you little worm..._


	56. Chapter 56

**What The Hat**

Treasure purred lightly as Melody brushed her fur. She shut her eyes tightly and relaxed in the young princess' lap. _I could stay here_ all _day…_ Suddenly Treasure sat upright. _Shimmering seashells! I forgot the derby's today!_

"You okay Treasure?" Melody asked, confused by her sudden jolt up.

Treasure meowed and leapt off her lap towards the door. She pawed and it and looked at Melody.

"Oooh. You have to go out?"

Treasure nodded.

Melody opened the door. "There you go."

Treasure raced out of the room and started outside. Once she heard the door to Melody's room click shut she headed to Whisker Haven.

….

The Pawlace boomed with excited chatter as the Palace Pets and Critterzens alike, discussed the upcoming royal derby.

Ms Featherbon smiled as she fluttered by, heading to where the Palace Pets were waiting for her. She sat on the huge birdbath in the center of the room and began, "The Whisker Haven derby is today! A pony race of splendificent, magnificence!" She swung a small stick with small pony head atop over the fountain's water. "One pet will be chosen to be the royal derby starter. Look closely and they will magically appear in the bird bath!"

Dreamy, Sultan, Berry, Lily, Pumpkin and Petite leaned in excitedly for a closer look.

"Oooo! This is so exciting!" Petite said.

"Oh, I love this part!" Sultan added.

"Who will it be?" Pumpkin wondered.

Lily positioned herself by her drum and hit her paws against it, creating a rhythm.

"Ahoy!"

The pets looked over to see Treasure burst in through the door in her purple sailboat shaped cart. "Did I miss it?" She realized she was headed straight for the flowers. "Uh oh! Abandon ship!" Before she could leap out, the cart hit the flower box and sent her flying into the bird bath, splashing all the surrounding pets. They looked at Ms Featherbon

Ms Featherbon shook her feathers dry and tried to rationalize Treasure's entrance to them. "Oh, uhh...The birdbath has decided!" She picked up the stick and held it over Treasure's head. "Treasure is the royal derby starter!" _Well that was easier than using magic...Especially with Kunak straining my supply.._

"Meowsers!" Treasure said. Something she'd been saying since she heard Ms Featherbon tell the story of Inspector Gadget and G2. "What an honor!...Um...What's a royal derby starter?" She anxiously twiddled with her paws.

"The starter of the royal derby silly!" Pumpkin explained cheerfully. "But first you'll need a hat."

Pumpkin pulled Treasure of the water. "Come on!"

"Whoa!" Treasure yelped.

Once they were in the room, Pumpkin pushed over a beige box with a pink bow wrapped around it. "The hat of the royal derby starter has to be perfect!"

"Meowsers!" Treasure said as she opened the box and dug in. "I always wanted a pirate hat or, or a knight's helmet or a..huh?"

In the fox sat a flappy purple wide brimmed sun hat, complete with white frills, hearts and three pink bows.

"I made it myself." Pumpkin said proudly, placing it on Treasure's head. She pulled her over to a mirror. "Whaddya think?!"

Treasure looked at her reflection. "Uhhh...it's-"

"Isn't it!?" Pumpkin interrupted,too excited to let her finish."Oh, I just love The Whisker Haven Derby! And I'm so very happy you get to wear my special hat!" She picked up a small pink tiara and placed it on top of the hat.

"Geee..thanks.." Treasure said, grimacing as she examined the hat. Pumpkin pulled Treasure into a hug. _This hat is terrible! Wait...She's on guard duty for the derby, right? Maybe I can just not wear it?_

"And since I don't have guard duty I get to see you wear it!"

"Oh uh that..that's great! I..I gotta go and uh..get ready for the derby."

"All right! I can't wait to see you there!"

"...Me..too.."

Treasure walked out of the room her head hung low, still wearing the hat. "Maybe it's not so bad…Pumpkin did work on it really hard."

As she rounded the corner she caught sight of Sultan who burst out into laughter. Thinking it was about the hat Treasure groaned and left. _No! It's terrible!_

Sultan rolled back onto his feet. Berry stood in front of him, holding a fake mustache on a stick. "That was a great joke Berry! Ha ha! Treasure you _have_ to hear this joke. Treasure? Where'd she go?"

Berry shrugged and put the mustache back. "Gee I dunno, Sultan." She said in a silly voice.

Sultan laughed loudly. He sat up again. "Oh, hey Quri!"

The llama stopped mid step and looked away, her ears folding back. "O-oh..h-hi Sultan."

"Are you excited for the derby? I am!"

"Y-yeah..I-I guess." Quri said, still looking away.

"You're gonna do great!" Berry said.

"Thanks…I-I gotta go..." Quri sighed and walked off.

"All right! See ya at the derby!" Sultan called after her

 _I'm not even a horse! Why did they even let me join? As a joke? I already don't fit in...It's like they're rubbing it in more…Maybe I shouldn't go..._

….

Treasure sighed as she curled into a pillow in the other room. _I should have stayed home with Melody…._

She'd rather have her fur brushed for hours than wear the hat to the derby. She gripped the brim tightly and tossed it to the ground. "I won't wear it! They'll all laugh at me like Sultan did." She turned away, but a moment later she looked back at it sadly. "But Pumpkin made it special for the derby…" She sighed and grabbed it again. _I can't let her down…..I better get ready…._

Treasure made her way down to the Whisker Haven Race track.

…..

Down at the track Petite, Biddidy, and Sweetie was getting ready for the derby.

"Have any of you seen Quri?" Petite asked

"No, but I'm sure she'll be here soon." Sweetie said as she lifted a hoof for the hamster helper to clean.

"I'm glad she accepted the offer to join. She's been kinda distant with all of us…" Petite said. She turned the page of her book.

"I've raced a lot of animals, but never a llama before!" Sweetie said excitedly. "It's probably gonna be _waaay_ different than racing Berry."

"I'm sure she'll be great!" Bibbidy added.

Petite turned another page and the hamster moved on to clean Bibbidy's hooves. "Speed equals distance over time."

"Clean hooves are fast hooves!" Bibbidy said, admiring the polish job on her front hoof.

"My name's Sweetie and love being speedy!" She said, leaping up and down in excitement. For practice she decided to run a bit more, however she accidentally knocked the hamster helper into his pail of water.

The ponies laughed. Treasure walked by at the same time and felt her stomach churn, thinking they were laughing at her. She sighed and went to go think through her options.

…...

Quri sighed as she sat down. "I don't belong...I don't belong, I don't bel-Huh?" She heard a rustling and looked over. "Adelaide?"

"H-hi." She squeaked out.

"Did you come to watch the derby?"

"Y-yeah s-something like that. You?"

"I..I was supposed to race but I-I can't do it!"

Adelaide frowned. "W-what do you mean?"

"I don't belong here! And having me race with a bunch of royal ponies with only make that more obvious!"

Adelaide frowned. "But Quri..I think you'd do amazing!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah! And if they don't think you belong, then show them you do!"

"I-I don't know…"

Adelaide pulled her over to a puddle and had her look in it. "Now look in the puddle and tell me what you see."

"I see Quri.." She sighed as she tried to pull away, but Adelaide pulled her back.

"You see Quri? Well you wanna know what I see? I see pride! I see power! I see an amazing race llama!"

Quri looked over, surprised. "You..You really see all that?"

"Of course I do! Now go out there and show them what you're made of!"

"I will! Thanks Adelaide!" She started to run off but paused and turned around. "Hey Adelaide..Will I see you there?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it."

Quri smiled and hurried to get there before the derby started.

….

Treasure sat by the pink clothed stage and took off the hat. "To hat…."

…..

 _Treasure walked out nervously, her eyes not leaving the hat. Chills ran through her body as she stepped forward to face the other pets._

 _The crowd was silent for a moment before giggling loudly._

 _Pumpkin remained silent and watched as everyone laughed at her work. She whimpered and ran away from the crowd._

 _She sniffled as she sat down by a bush and started to cry. She heard the leaves rustle and she looked over. "Huh?"_

 _Kunak slithered out. "Heeelllooo Pumpkin."_

" _Kunak!" Pumpkin snarled. "You're pretty dumb to come back here!"_

 _Kunak grinned slyly. "Oh am I? Well.." He casually circled around her. "I guess you aren't interested in my proposition then?"_

" _Proposition?"_

" _Yes. They weren't just laughing at the hat you made, but you as well."_

" _They..they were?"_

" _Of course my dear! In fact, I think I saw Ms Featherbon struggling to conceal a laugh in her wing."_

" _Wh-what!? Ms Featherbon?...I..I…" Pumpkin start sobbing more. "She'd never laugh at me.."_

" _Oh, but she did! Doesn't that make you feel simply awful?"_

" _I...Yes.."_

" _So why don't you join me in taking her down?"_

" _I...I'll do it."_

…..

Treasure shuddered at the thought of that. "Or not to hat…"

….

 _Treasure confidently walked out, greeted by the cheering of the other pets. Pumpkin noticed and started crying._

 _She whimpered and ran away from the crowd._

 _She sniffled as she sat down by a bush and started to cry. She heard the leaves rustle and she looked over. "Huh?"_

 _Kunak slithered out. "Heeelllooo Pumpkin."_

" _Kunak!" Pumpkin snarled. "You're pretty dumb to come back here!"_

 _Kunak grinned slyly. "Oh am I? Well.." He casually circled around her. "I guess you aren't interested in my proposition then?"_

" _Proposition?"_

" _Well Treasure betrayed you..How do you know anyone else won't?"_

" _Wh-what?"_

" _She obviously hates you if she ditched your hat...Who's to say anyone else wouldn't?"_

" _I...I…"_

" _Why don't you join me? No one will hate you once we take over Whisker Haven."_

" _I...I'll do it…"_

…..

 _Either way I'll lose…_

"Time to start the derby!" Ms Featherbon snapped Treasure out if her thoughts. "Are you ready?"

"I don't want to upset Pumpkin…" Treasure sighed to herself. She put the hat on. _Maybe she won't run off with Kunak..Maybe we can talk after the derby…_ She sighed again "Here it goes…."

Ms Featherbon flew onto the stage to address the attendees. "And now your royal derby starter!"

Treasure exhaled sharply. _I can do this..I can do this…_ She closed her eyes and hesitantly went out onto the stage. To her surprise she was met by cheering. No one was laughing at her. When she opened her eyes she saw everyone in the crowd was wearing a hat of their own.

Treasure's eyes sparkled in a mix between excitement and relief.

"What a splendificent hat!" Ms Featherbon complimented.

"Thank you! It's extra special because Pumpkin made it."

Pumpkin's face lit up. _She loves my hat! Everybody does!_ She giggled. "Yay!"

"Whisker Haven Derby...Gooooo!" Treasure tossed her hat in the air as confetti fell all around her.

Petite, Bibbidy, and Sweetie started their race, joined a few seconds later by Quri. She managed to keep up with Petite in second while Sweetie sped right to first.

In the end Sweetie came in first, Petite in second, Quri in third, and Bibbidy in fourth.

"Well done dearys!" Ms Featherbon said, putting the respective medal on everyone's necks.

"You did great Quri!" Petite said.

"R-really? Th-thank you."

After all the pets finished praising all the racers, Quri walked off, feeling more confident than before.

"Hey you did great!" Adelaide said. "I watched the whole thing!"

"Well if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have even competed. Thank you." Quri said, leaning down and giving the small polecat a nuzzle.

"You're welcome." Adelaide smiled.

Quri smiled too. _You know, maybe I_ _ **do**_ _belong here…._


	57. Chapter 57

**The Brucest Hero**

"Hello class. I'm Principal Amzy, and I'll be substituting today."

"What happened to Mr Moleguaco?" Malina asked.

"He's out." Amzy spat. "Now, today's assignment is dissecting red-eyed tree frogs!"

Kuzco panicked. Having his legs taped to the table meant his only option for stimming was to blink rapidly.

Amzy set Kuzco down in front of Kronk, along with an assortment of weapons. Kuzco whimpered and shook.

 _No...Not again!_

 **Yzma, do you really wanna kill me?**

If he wasn't so terrified he would have shouted Pacha's name, hoping but some chance he would show up.

Once everyone else got their frogs Yzma addressed the class. "Everyone got your emperors? Oh uh..frogs? Then let's get chopping!"

Kronk nervously looked at Kuzco who was shaking and panicking. _He's gonna kill me...I should have never trusted him...Blue Jay,why aren't you here the one time I actually need you!? Ugh!_

Instead Kronk gently took the tape off and put him on the ground. _W-wait he's_ _ **helping**_ _me?_

Kronk set him on the ground. "Oops." He said, hoping Yzma would think it was a mistake.

Amzy turned around angrily. "What, oops?"

"Ugh." Kuzco groaned as he tried to hop away. It was hard to get used to walking, like when he was a llama and his first steps were shaky and uneven. "I'm not just being touched by a frog, I _am_ a frog!" Kuzco landed on his chin.

"Useless."

Hop.

"Slimy."

Hop.

"Smelly."

Hop.

Amzy rushed over to Kronk and noticed Kuzco was gone. "Where is he?" she whispered.

"Who?" Kronk whispered back, hoping paying dumb would give Kuzco more time to hop away.

"The frog!"

"Oh, the frog! You mean the frog who was Kuzco. The Kuzco frog...That frog?"

"Yes!" Amzy yelled at him. She looked over and her eyes widened. "There he is!" She ran after Kuzco.

Kuzco leapt away from her, but was cornered by a wall. He nervously put his back against it. "How am I gonna get out of here?" _What did Blue Jay say to do if I need her? I..I can't remember!_

He looked over and saw the leftover frogs were escaping the box. "Ah! More frogs! Hey...that's it! More frogs!" Kuzco leapt towards a frog who was taped up.

 _ **Is that..Is that the human who screamed at me this morning? Wh-what's he doing?**_

Kuzco ripped the tape off her legs. "Hey, you're not so cold and slimy after all, are ya buddy?"

 _Th-thank you!_ Racak croaked happily.

Yzma heard him and looked over, glaring heavily. Kuzco and Racak panicked. The leapt into the crowd of frogs. _She won't be able to find us here...What are you doing!?_

Kuzco had leapt onto the window sill.

"Which one is he!?" Yzma yelled.

"Hurry, over the wall!" Kuzco called to the frogs. The other frogs joined him on the sill and leapt down to the ground, all of them croaking praises to their new hero.

"Oh yeah!" Kuzco cheered. "Who saved the frogs!? I saved the frogs!"

Then out of curiosity he smelled himself. "And I smell pretty darn good too."

He got up on his back legs. "You see I'm not just a normal mild mannered frog...I'm...Red-eyed Tree Frog Man!" He stood there a few seconds before returning to all fours. _I gotta show Blue Jay!_


	58. Chapter 58

**The Frogicon**

"Hey Blue Jay!"

"Hello de-" Ms Featherbon turned around and her eyes widened. "Oh, deary dearest me! You're a frog!"

"Not just any frog, I'm...Red-Eyed Tree Frog Man!"

"Did Yzma do this?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but hey it'll wear off..eventually. Besides, I made an important decision. I'm a superhero now!"

Ms Featherbon gave him a nervous look. "A superhero dear?"

"No, no, I'm not a deer I'm a _frog._ "

"I know dea-..Kuzco."

"Then why'd you call me a deer."

Ms Featherbon sighed. _He must think I confuse Naveen and Bambi on a regular basis..._ "Nevermind...But are you sure about wanting to be a superhero?"

"Of course I am! I'm ready to kick some buttowski!" He did some kicks and tricks to show off.

She thought for a moment. "...I think you need something dear…"

She used magic to spawn a black book with red markings in the corners and two red circles in the center.

"What's that?"

"A friend owed me a favor." She placed the book in front of him. "This will help you be a hero."

"Uh..I'm not a big reader Blue Jay…"

The book flipped on on its own and sucked Kuzco's subconscious into it.

"Where..Where am I?" He whimpered as he looked around the landscape. The ground and sky were the same light beige as the book's pages. There were multiple buildings and people too who resembled Kuzco's Doodles.

Kuzco gulped and looked into the sky as a message in bright red bold letters appeared:

 **A ninja must never endanger the innocent, but he must always defend the defenseless**

"Ninja?" Kuzco asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

The words quickly disappeared and reappeared:

 **A hero must never endanger the innocent, but he must always defend the defenseless**

"Right I got it." Kuzco said impatiently. "Can I go now?"

The book spat him out. "What _was_ that Blue Jay?" He sounded a bit shook still.

"The Ninj-...Umm the..Frogicon? They'll help you be a great ninj- frog superhero."

Kuzco looked at the book again. "All right then….See ya Blue Jay.."

"Bye dear! See you later!"

…

Kuzco hopped along as the book followed through teleportation while he wasn't looking. Kuzco stopped hopping suddenly and groaned as he held his growling stomach and groaned.

"Ugh I'm starving! Now what do frogs eat?"

 **Insects**

"Insects? Eww." Kuzco shuddered. "I already get enough of that with that as a human with Chicha's cooking."

 **Insects**

"Ugh fine..Calm down. Fine I'll eat them." He sighed as he leapt on a rock and watched as bugs flew around. He gulped and extended his tongue to catch one. He shuddered as he swallowed it. The sensory feeling of the fly in his throat. His stomach still growled harshly, making him need to eat another one.

When he was down he felt absolutely revolted. He looked over at the book. "I hope you're happy…"


	59. Chapter 59

**Got Frog?**

"You know what's weird?" Kuzco told the Frogicon as he leapt forward. "I had a dream I was a frog once, but I was red and I had to push down a bunch of circle pads..but not the ones with crosses on them…It was weird..."

The Frogicon glowed in uninterest.

He stopped mid hop. "Ugh! I totally forgot! I have to babysit Yup! Pacha and Chicha have a dumb parent teacher conference with Chaca and Tipo's teachers…" He hopped back to the hut.

He let Yupi play in the valley below the hill while he did "hero practice" on the hill, still keeping an eye on him.

….

Yzma, still in her Amzy disguise, stood atop the hill, a cart of various weapons by her side. "There he is Kronk!"

"Uh where I can't uh see him in all the grass..because frogs are green...and so is grass….so I can't see him..camouflage."

Yzma was silent for a moment before asking, "You done?"

"Yeah…"

They pushed the cart down the hill. Kuzco stopped when he saw the cart hurtling down the hill. It whizzed passed him only subsiding his anxiety for a second. _Oh no! Yupi!_

He did the first thing that came to mind and stretched out his tongue and gripped the wheel. He got pulled along as it went down the hill, catching his tongue more in each rotation. _I watched you be born, I'm not gonna watch you die!_

He managed to slow the cart down enough so Yupi didn't get hurt. _Good he's safe!_ He was surprised to see Yupi hadn't even noticed the cart, he just kept playing with a twig he found.

Malina rushed over. "Are you okay!?"

"Okay? I'm Red-Eyed Tree Frogman, yay for me!" Kuzco said, his voice muffled by the wheel.

Malina picked up Yupi. "Oh Kuzco….I didn't see you there. Oh, you're still a frog?" She asked flatly, not really caring for an answer anyway.

Kuzco got his tongue unstuck. "You know, Malina, my superhero schedule is _pretty_ busy. But if you'd like to come back to my lilypad for a while…"

"You are _so_ unbelievable.." Malina groaned before walking off. She was not his Evangeline.


	60. Chapter 60

**McYzma and Kronkroy**

 _Man I'm so cool!_ Kuzco said as he crawled across the walls of Kuzco Academy. _No one can stop Red-Eyed Tree Frogman!...Is that Yzma and Kronk? What are they talking about?_

Suspicious, Kuzco crept closer and listened.

"The only Red-Eyed Tree Frogman you'll be collecting is the real one!" Amzy snarled. "And here's how!" She opened a diagram of her plans with crudely drawn stick people.

 _Geez,I'm sure glad Yzma's Doodles isn't a thing…_

"Kuzco likes Malina, Kronk endangers Malina, Frogman comes to the rescue, we snag frogman,Yzma becomes empress!"

"Oh, I get it." Kronk said, looking over the doodles. "Good thing you had that chart."

 _Not good for the sake of my eyes though, ugh...Is there even an artist worse than Yzma?_

"Now here's the trick.." Yzma continued.

"I like tricks!" Kronk said excitedly.

"Instead of Malina it's going to be..me.." Yzma whispered.

"Ooooh! I got'cha. We'll put Malina in danger, but instead of Malina it's you. So it's putting Yzma in danger instead of Maklina in danger...But why would he save you?"

Yzma groaned and put her face in her hand. "Ugh! Kronk! I'll be disguised as Malina!"

"Oh…. _riiiiiiiiiiiight_."

"Just meet me by the bridge in an hour!"

…..

Yzma headed back to the lab and got work to work on a new potion.

"Perfect!"

She drank it, her body transforming into an exact replica of Malina. "Brilliant! Now I'll be able to catch that no good spoiled brat!"

…..

"I can't believe her!" Kuzco complained to The Frogicon. "She's gonna pretend to be Malina to catch me. Ugh the nerve of her! Isn't _anything_ off limits to her!?"

 **The most dangerous enemy often wears the mask of an ally**

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, I get it…" Kuzco rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid…We're gonna go to the bridge and watch Yzma's plan backfire."

The Frogicon glowed a bit in interest as they got to the bridge to wait.

Kuzco shivered at the sight of it. _Not again...Not again…._ "Ugh! I-I can't d-do this!" He looked at The Frogicon. "Listen, you probably don't understand, but..this bridge...gives me bad memories…"

The Frogicon let out a small sympathetic glow. Kuzco sighed and rested his front legs of The Frogicon. "I'm...I...I can't do this…"

 **Find The Strength Within, Then You'll Have The Power To Win**

"That's probably the most useful thing you've told me." Kuzco said, letting out a dry chuckle. The Frogicon glowed again. "I..I'm still scared...I'll just try to stay away from the bridge as much as I can…"

The Frogicon glowed again in comfort.

Kuzco looked over. "Oh, here they come!" Kuzco leapt into a nearby patch of grass ready to confront them.

Kronk and the fake Malina made it to the middle of the bridge.

"Oh uh…..I just remembered I left some spinach puffs in the oven." Kronk said, over acting. "Wait here!" He ran to the edge of the bridge and picked up an axe hiding nearby. He cut one of the support ropes off the bridge.

Yzma took a step back, pretending to be startled. "What are you doing!?" She yelled in a perfect replication of Malina's voice. "Help! Help!"

"Oh no!" Kronk said in fake shock. "Malina's on terrible danger! Who could possibly save her?!"

Kuzco leapt forward onto a closeby rock and stood up proudly on two legs.

"Red-Eyed Tree Frogman, help me!"

Kronk cut the anther support rope.

Kuzco got back on to all fours and started "thinking".

Kronk started untying the last support rope on the bridge.

"Wait! Kronk!" Yzma yelled, forgetting to use her Malina voice. "You fool!"

Kronk untied it. The bridge collapse and Yzma yelled as she plumpeted down.

Kronk looked over at Kuzco. "You didn't uh….You didn't wanna rescue her or anything?"

"Mmmm..No." Kuzco said bluntly. "See, we frogs are really quite amazing. We can stick to walls and hear people's secret plans _to_ _impersonate Malina._ "

"Ooooh, got'cha…" Kronk said. He paused for a moment and took in Yzma's screaming. "I uh..gotta go…"

Kronk ran off. "She's okay!" He reassured.

 _Darn._

Kuzco hopped forward,and The Frogicon glowing angrily.

"What is it now?" Kuzco sighed in annoyance.

 **A hero must never endanger the innocent, but he must always defend the defenseless**

"Yeah, I know! You already told me that!"

The Frogicon drew an arrow to where Yzma fell.

"What? Kronk said she was okay."

The Frogicon let out a growl.

"Okay, okay, geez calm down. Next time I'll save her...I guess…."

The Frogicon let out a small glow and followed Kuzco back to the hut.

On the way back the frog potion wore off.. "Hey, I'm human again! Yeah!"

The book glowed again, in a much lighter and calmer way. Curiously Kuzco opened it up and it sucked him in.

"Okay...What am I doing in here?"

A ninja, dressed in black and red stepped forward.

"...Who are you?" Kuzco asked, confused.

"Technically I suppose I am The Nomic-...Frogicon."

"You?" Kuzco asked. "You don't look like a frog, you look like a…"

"Ninja?"

"Yeah that's it...totally what I was gonna say…So what did you want..ninja?"

The Ninja rolled his eyes slightly. "Well, as you're no longer a frog, you're no longer Red-Eyed Tree Frog-Man, meaning you no longer need my guidance."

"Oh..right..So then what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go back to my other student." He said. "...I don't even want to begin to know what Mac was doing while I was gone…."

"So there's another Red-Eyed Tree Frog Man out there?" Kuzco asked defensively.

"No." The Ninja replied flatly.

"Then what is he?" Kuzco asked, puzzled.

"...A ninja…"

"Oh right."

There was an awkward silence for a moment before The Ninja spoke again, "Before I go, we have another important matter to discuss. Usually I'm supposed to mindwipe you-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No! No touchy my brain! No touchy!"

"I wouldn't dare mindwipe you..Ms Featherbon is a close friend of mine and she wouldn't be pleased if I did that to you…It's terrifying when she's enraged..."

"Blue Jay? Enraged?" Kuzco laughed a bit.

"I suppose you haven't seen Winged Bonnet then."

"Winged Bonnet? No I d-...Oooh! Was it that creepy monster-like formy thing she has?"

"Yes. You've seen her?" The Ninja sounded surprised.

"Yeah, once."

"How did you...Did she harm you?"

"No. She was being really protective of me though."

"I see..." He let the subject drop. He reached into his suit and pulled out a quill pen. "I let all my former students write a lesson, and now it's your turn."

Kuzco grabbed the pen. "I got it!"

 **Kuzco is the best!**

The words soltified for a moment before becoming coming meaningless scribbles and floating away.

The Ninja was not impressed. "Try again."

'Ugh, fine." Kuzco sighed. "Lets see...Hmm.." _I dunno?_

He picked up the pen and wrote, **We Are One**

The words floated up like before, but unlike before they stayed solid. The Ninja looked impressed. "That's actually a fairly good lesson. Well done."

"Yeah, I'm a wealth of knowledge, and lessons, and stuff like that."

The Ninja rolled his eyes again. "Of course, how could I have not seen that before."

"Sometimes it's hard to see past all this greatness!"

The Frogicon kicked him out.


	61. Chapter 61

**The Queen Supremacy**

Kuzco sighed. "Why do I have to be here Blue Jay?"

"You didn't listen to Pacha when he was telling you about The Circle of Life, and I think it's important for you to know dear." Ms Featherbon said.

Kuzco groaned and rolled his eyes. The two walked through the african plains to a large rock. It's ledge stuck out proudly, allowing for a full view of the kingdom. "Isn't it just wonderful dear?"

"No." Kuzco replied flatly. He grabbed the bottom of his school uniform and stimmed nervously.

They made their way to the den of the rock where an orange furred, red maned lion, sat with his golden furred daughter, obviously waiting for them.

Ms Featherbon bowed to the royal lions. Kuzco tilted forward slightly,looking uninterested, something he did when he greeted other leaders for diplomatic meetings.

The two lions bowed too, but Kuzco noticed the daughter was as thrilled about this as he was.

"Kuzco, this is Simba and Kiara."

"Hey.." Kuzco said, giving a small uninterested wave.

"Hey.." The cub replied in the same way.

"I'll be back in a while dear." Ms Featherbon said. "Toodles!" She poofed away.

The queen came out, a small toddler cub following close behind her. "Hello, you must be Kuzco. I'm Nala."

The little lion cub's ears perked up and his eyes widened in glee. He stumbled over to the emperor. "Me Kion!"

"Hey kid." Kuzco replied.

Kion nuzzled against his legs and purred gently.

"Are you ready to go?" Simba asked.

"Yeah..I guess." Kuzco said.

"Yes daddy." Kiara sighed.

Simba lead them into the grasslands and began. Kuzco and Kiara sat as he explained how their bodies would become grass when they died, and then they'd get eaten by herbivores.

 _Well that's morbid…_ Kuzco thought. He looked over at Kiara who was bored out of her mind.

"What's with you?" Kuzco asked. "I mean I know why _I'm_ not thrilled to be here, but aren't _you_ future queen or something?"

"I don't wanna be queen." Kiara sighed. "It's no fun."

"No fun?" Kuzco was surprised. "But you get to rule over _everything_!"

"That doesn't terrify you?" Kiara asked, her eyes wide.

"No? It's great!" Kuzco said.

"How?"

"Everyone has to listen to you."

"But..But daddy says-"

"When you're queen you won't have 'daddy' there telling you what to do. You'll just have you!"

"I...I never thought of it that way…"

"Yeah, when you're queen you don't have to listen to anyone else."

Kiara seemed excited now. "I can't wait to be queen!"

"That's the spirit!"

A while later Ms Featherbon returned. "How did it go dear?"

"I think it went fine.." Kuzco said, looking over at Kiara.


End file.
